Un Griego Poderoso
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: El guapísimo multimillonario Darien Chiba saca a la nada sofisticada Serena de su granja y la lleva a un mundo de glamour. De su brazo y cubierta de diamantes, Serena pensaba que nada podría afectarlos. Pero iba a tener que enfrentarse con las más oscura y terrible de las traiciones: su hermana decía estar esperando un hijo de Darien.
1. Chapter 1

Un Griego Poderoso le pertenece a Sarah Morgan y los personajes de S.M. tampoco me pertenecen son de N.T.

_Argumento:_

_**Tendrá que enfrentarse a su orgulloso marido…**_

El guapísimo multimillonario Darien Chiba saca a la nada sofisticada Serena de su granja y la lleva a un mundo de glamour. De su brazo y cubierta de diamantes, Serena pensaba que nada podría afectarlos. Pero iba a tener que enfrentarse con las más oscura y terrible de las traiciones: su hermana decía estar esperando un hijo de Darien. De modo que Serena escapa, desolada. Los vestidos de diseño nunca habían podido esconder lo poco elegante y cosmopolita que era. Ahora, sin embargo, el imponente Darien exige a su esposa que vuelva a casa… y aunque le avergüence reconocerlo, ella está deseando hacerlo.

Capítulo 1

Darien Chiba, banquero multimillonario y el protagonista de un millón de fantasías femeninas, tiró de la estrella de Hollywood hacia el interior de su lujosa morada en Londres y cerró puerta ante la cara de los fotógrafos.

La sonriente joven lo miraba con femenina admiración.

—¿Has visto sus caras? Les has dado un susto de muerte. Me siento más segura contigo que con mis guardaespaldas y tienes mejores músculos —le dijo, pasando una mano por su bíceps—. ¿Pero por qué no hemos usado la puerta de atrás?

—Porque me niego a colarme en mi propia casa como si fuera un ladrón. Y porque a ti te gusta que te vean.

-Bueno, desde luego nos han visto —rió ella—. Mañana saldrás en todos los periódicos por asustar a los paparazzi.

Darien arrugó el ceño.

-Yo sólo leo las páginas económicas.

—Y ésas son las páginas que yo no leo —rió ella—. Lo único que sé sobre el dinero es cómo gastarlo. Tú, por otro lado, sabes cómo ganarlo y eso te convierte en mi tipo de hombre.

—Ya, claro.

-Deja de mirarme con esa cara y sonríe un poco hombre. Sólo voy a estar en Londres veinticuatro horas y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo —la joven, pestañeó provocativamente—.Bueno, Darien Chiba, mi guapísimo millonario griego, por fin estamos solos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró descuidadamente sobre un sillón.

—Si lo preguntas en serio puedes marcharte ahora mismo.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Nadie más se atreve a hablarme como lo haces tú. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti —le dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios pintados de rojo—. Si te dijera que voy a darte un beso de buenas noches antes de volver al hotel, ¿qué harías?

—Dejarte plantada —la corbata de Darien cayó encima de la chaqueta—. Pero los dos sabemos que eso no va a pasar. Tú quieres lo mismo que yo, así que deja de jugar. Mi dormitorio está en el piso de arriba, la última puerta a la izquierda.

—Ah, te gusta dar órdenes —la actriz lo miró de arriba abajo—. Según una encuesta de la semana pasada, eres oficialmente el hombre más sexy del mundo.

Aburrido de la conversación, la única respuesta de Darien fue tomarla por la muñeca para llevarla hacia la escalera.

-¿De verdad no te importa lo que la gente piense de ti? Esa indiferencia es muy atractiva. Y cuando se trata de indiferencia, tú lo sabes todo —siguió ella, caminando lentamente como solía hacerlo para las cámaras—. Hay una química especial entre nosotros, eso seguro.

—Se llama deseo —dijo Darien.

-¿Nunca has tenido una relación seria con una mujer? Me dijeron que habías estado casado durante un tiempo.

Él se quedó inmóvil. Un tiempo muy corto.

—Últimamente prefiero la variedad.

-Cariño, yo puedo darte variedad —dijo ella, con esa voz ronca con la que había ganado millones en el cine—. Y me muero por saber si lo que dicen de ti es cierto.

-¿Y qué dicen de mí?

—Que eres muy inteligente y que conduces tu deportivo a toda velocidad. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es si de verdad eres un chico tan malo en lo que se refiere a las mujeres.

-Tan malo como te puedas imaginar —dijo Darien, mientras la llevaba por la escalera—. De modo que esta noche estás de suerte.

—Veo que tienes muchos cuadros... son una buena inversión, claro. ¿Son originales? Yo odio las falsificaciones.

—Ya me imagino —Leandro miró los pechos operados con expresión burlona. Haciendo una rápida estimación, diría que el noventa por ciento de aquella mujer era falso. Y el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella demostraba que estaba tan acostumbrada a jugar con la gente que había olvidado quién era en realidad.

Y a él le daba exactamente igual.

Cuanto más superficial, mejor. Al menos uno sabía con qué estaba lidiando cuando no tenía expectativa alguna.

—Sólo tú tendrías la imagen de una mujer desnuda en la pared —la joven arrugó la nariz—. Algo raro para un hombre que se rodea de cosas bellas. ¿No es un poco gorda para tu gusto?

Darien miró la celebrada pieza maestra renacentista que le habían devuelto recientemente después de prestarla a una galería de arte.

-En sus tiempos se llevaba estar gruesa.

La chica miró el retrato con gesto desdeñoso.

—Entonces no sabían nada sobre los carbohidratos.

—Las curvas eran signo de riqueza —murmuró Darien—. Significaba que tenías dinero para comprar comida.

La actriz se acercó un poco más al cuadro, pero él tiró de su mano.

—Tócalo y tendremos a un escuadrón de policía por compañía esta noche.

-¿Tan valioso es?

-Mucho, sí.

—Tú eres un hombre poderoso —sonrió la joven—. ¿Por qué resulta tan excitante? A mí no me importa el dinero.

—No, claro que no —dijo Darien, burlón, sabiendo que esperaba de sus amantes que la recompensaran por el privilegio de escoltarla—. Los dos sabemos que te gusto porque soy amable con los animales y los ancianitos.

—¿Te gustan los animales?

—Siempre he tenido debilidad por las criaturas desamparadas.

—Ah, eso es muy atractivo. Me encantan los hombres duros con un lado tierno —dijo ella, enredando los brazos en su cuello—. ¿Te das cuenta de que hemos cenado juntos tres veces y no me has contado absolutamente nada sobre ti?

-¿Te das cuenta de que hemos cenado tres veces y tú nunca has probado la comida? —alejando hábilmente la conversación de cualquier tema personal, Darien empezó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido.

—Veo que no te andas por las ramas.

—Digamos que ya está bien de juegos verbales —murmuró él, tirando del vestido. Pero arrugó el ceño ligeramente al notar los huesos bajo la piel.

—La gente paga mucho dinero para ver este cuerpo en la pantalla —murmuró la joven, acariciando su brazo con las uñas—. Y tú, Darien Chiba, lo vas a conseguir por nada.

No era cierto, pensó él, mirando sus pendientes. Unos pendientes de diamantes que él le había regalado esa misma noche.

—Una pena que no te vendas por kilos. Entonces no me costarías nada.

—Gracias —pensando que era un cumplido, la chica sonrió—. Tú, por otro lado, le costarías una fortuna a una mujer porque los músculos pesan más que la grasa y no tienes ni gota de grasa en el cuerpo. Y estás tan seguro de ti mismo... ¿es porque eres griego?

—No, es porque yo soy así. Cuando algo me gusta, voy a por ello —dijo Darien, levantando su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos—. Y cuando me canso de ello, lo dejo atrás.

—Sin pedirle disculpas a nadie. Frío, despiadado, decidido...

—¿Estamos hablando de mí o de ti? —Darien soltó el prendedor de su pelo—. Estoy confuso.

—Y yo juraría que tú no has estado confuso en toda tu vida —sonriendo, la joven deslizó un dedo por su labio inferior—. Cuéntame algo personal sobre ti. Sólo una cosa.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo último que han publicado las revistas es que tenías un hijo, ¿es cierto?

Ni siquiera con un pestañeo reveló Darien su repentina tensión.

-¿Esas revistas son las que dicen que tú eres lesbiana?

—La diferencia es que mi equipo de Relaciones Públicas lo ha negado, tú no has dicho nada.

—Nunca siento la menor necesidad de dar explicaciones.

-¿Y eso significa que tienes un hijo... o que eres un semental y que ni siquiera lo sabes?

-Tómalo como quieras.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti, venga.

—¿Quieres saber algo sobre mí? —Darien inclinó la cabeza para besar su cuello—. Si me entregas tu corazón, te lo romperé. Recuerda eso, ágape mou (amor mio). Y no lo haré con delicadeza.

-Si estás intentando asustarme no lo vas a conseguir —los famosos ojos azules se habían oscurecido de deseo—. Me encanta un hombre que sabe ser un hombre. Especialmente cuando, además, tiene un lado tierno.

—Yo no tengo un lado tierno —la voz de Darien era ronca—. Me da igual lo que piensen de mí. Ven a mi cama y te garantizo una noche fantástica, pero nada más. Si estás buscando un compromiso, has elegido al hombre equivocado.

—Los finales felices son para las películas. Es lo que hago durante el día. De noche, prefiero vivir el momento —dijo ella, levantando una mano para acariciar su mandíbula—. Debería pedirte que te afeitases antes de tocarme, pero me gusta tu aspecto. Eres tan guapo, Darien, que deberías estar prohibido —añadió, levantando la cara para ofrecerle sus labios—. Mi último compañero de trabajo necesitaba navegación por satélite para entender el cuerpo de una mujer, pero

tengo la sensación de que contigo no voy a tener ese problema.

—Siempre he tenido buen sentido de la orientación —Darien la empujó suavemente hacia la puerta y la actriz dejó escapar un gemido.

—Sí... —jadeando, abrió su camisa de un tirón, enviando botones por todas partes antes de tirarla al suelo—. Tienes un cuerpo increíble. Definitivamente, voy a conseguir un papel para ti en mi próxima película.

Habiendo llegado a la parte de la noche que más le interesaba, Darien la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la cama...

Y se quedó helado al ver que ya estaba ocupada por una mujer.

Una mujer que estaba mirándolo fijamente, los ojos azules brillantes en un rostro muy pálido. Evidentemente le había sorprendido la lluvia porque el jersey se pegaba a su cuerpo y la larga melena rizada, empapada ahora, caía sobre sus hombros como lenguas de oro.

Dado el estado en el que estaba debería tener un aspecto patético, pero no era así. Parecía enfadada, el brillo de sus ojos y el ángulo de su barbilla advirtiéndole que aquélla no iba a ser una reunión agradable.

Era como si un petardo hubiera caído en su habitación y Darien se quedó sorprendido porque nunca la había visto enfadada. De hecho, no la creía capaz de enfadarse.

Había visto su silencioso reproche y su dolor. Había visto su desilusión y su desprecio. Pero nunca la había visto enfadada.

Serena había creído que no merecía la pena luchar por lo que había entre ellos.

Pero, de repente, Darien se puso furioso; la furia amenazaba su habitual autocontrol.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su acompañante lanzó un grito:

—¿Quién es? ¡Serás canalla! Cuando dijiste que podrías hacerme daño no imaginé que sería tan pronto. ¿Cómo te atreves a tener otra mujer en la cama? Yo sólo mantengo relaciones exclusivas con los hombres.

Sorprendido al darse cuenta de que aún la tenía en brazos, Darien la dejó en el suelo sin ceremonias.

—Yo no tengo relaciones.

Nunca más.

—¿Y ella? —intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre sus vertiginosos tacones, la actriz señaló a la joven que estaba en la cama—. ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Sí, lo sabe —Darien miró a la chica—. Ella no confía en mí en absoluto, ¿verdad, Serena?

Sus ojos eran dos pozos de condena, tanto que Darien tuvo que apretar los dientes. «Lucha conmigo», la urgió, en silencio.

«Si eso es lo que piensas de mí salta de la cama y aráñame la cara. No te quedes ahí. Y no te vayas como hiciste la primera vez».

Pero ella no se movió. Se quedó donde estaba, en silencio, sus ojos diciéndole que nada había cambiado.

—¡Entonces la conoces! —exclamó la actriz—. Pues qué sorpresa porque no parece tu tipo. Debería despedir a su peluquero. El look natural no se lleva nada —añadió, inclinándose para recoger su vestido del suelo—. ¿Y cómo ha entrado aquí? ¿Nadie la ha visto?

Nada mataba el deseo más rápido que los celos de una mujer, pensó Darien, lamentando el impulso que lo había hecho invitarla a su casa. La lengua de aquella chica era tan afilada como los huesos de sus costillas.

—No lo sé.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a echarla de aquí?

Él estudió a la joven que estaba en su cama, notando el rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo acusador en sus ojos.

Pero le devolvió una mirada cargada de sus propias acusaciones.

El ambiente estaba tan cargado de tensión que los dos olvidaron que había una tercera persona en el dormitorio hasta que golpeó el suelo con el pie.

—¡Darien!

—No —dijo él—. No voy a echarla de aquí.

No era el momento que él hubiera escogido, pero ahora que estaba allí no tenía intención de dejarla escapar.

La actriz no pudo contener una exclamación de incredulidad.

—¿Eliges a esa mujer antes que a mí?

Darien lanzó sobre ella una de esas miradas que hubieran llenado de pavor a cualquiera de sus empleados.

—Al menos así tendré un aterrizaje suave cuando caiga sobre el colchón... ni huesos ni garras.

—¡No te permito que me hables así! —con una actuación merecedora de un Óscar, la joven se puso el vestido a toda prisa—. Me dijiste que no estabas saliendo con nadie y yo te creí. Evidentemente, soy más ingenua de lo que pensaba.

Pensando que lo mejor sería no responder, Darien se quedó callado, mirando a la chica que estaba en la cama.

Entre ellos siempre había habido una enorme atracción sexual. Era algo elemental, básico, primitivo... una conexión tan poderosa que no podía controlarla o entenderla

Vibrando de rabia, la actriz miró su bronceado torso con expresión de anhelo.

—Sé que no esperabas encontrarla aquí. Y sé que las mujeres se lanzan a tus brazos. Líbrate de ella y podremos empezar otra vez. Te perdono.

Darien, sin embargo, la empujó suavemente hacia la puerta.

—Tienes que aprender a ser más amable con otras chicas. No me importa que haya cuchillos en mi sala de juntas, pero los encuentro incómodos en el dormitorio.

Con la cara ardiendo de rabia, la joven sacó el móvil de su bolsito de noche.

—Los rumores sobre ti son ciertos: eres frío y despiadado y acabas de perder la oportunidad de tener lo que desean millones de hombres.

-¿Y qué es, paz y tranquilidad? —Darien levantó una ceja, deliberadamente provocador.

-¡La próxima vez que vayas a Los Ángeles no te molestes en llamarme! Y tú... —dijo ella entonces, volviéndose hacia la chica que estaba en la cama—. Si crees que te será fiel, estás muy equivocada, querida.

Después de comprobar que los pendientes de diamantes estaban en su sitio, la famosa estrella de Hollywood salió de la habitación y, unos segundos después, Darien oyó un portazo.

Y se hizo el silencio.

—Si vas a llorar, será mejor que te marches —murmuró Darien.

—No voy a llorar por ti —replicó ella—. Ya he llorado demasiado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí. He venido a buscar al niño.

Por supuesto, el niño. Había sido un tonto al pensar que podría ser otra cosa. Y, sin embargo, por un momento...

Darien apretó los puños, sorprendido al descubrir que la gruesa capa de cinismo bajo la que se protegía podía ser atravesada.

—Estaba preguntando qué haces en mi dormitorio a medianoche—le dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Él confiaba en su equipo de seguridad, pero también sabía que aquélla era la historia que más había interesado a los medios en mucho tiempo. Por eso los periodistas estaban haciendo guardia en su puerta.

Y todo el mundo tenía su precio.

Había descubierto esa horrible verdad de la peor manera posible y a una edad en la que la mayoría de los niños aún jugaban con sus juguetes.

—Me intriga saber cómo te han dejado pasar los de seguridad.

—Sigo siendo tu mujer, Darien. Aunque a ti se te haya olvidado.

—No se me ha olvidado —dijo él—. Pero eliges mal los momentos. Gracias a ti, mi noche de diversión acaba de marcharse por la puerta.

Ella irguió los hombros, su espalda rígida.

—Seguro que pronto encontrarás una sustituta. Siempre lo haces —contestó, respirando con dificultad—. Eres un canalla, en eso tenía razón.

—Nunca te había oído utilizar ese lenguaje. No te pega —Darien se acercó a la cómoda de la que tomó una botella de whisky. Curioso, pensó, que sus manos estuvieran tan firmes—. Y no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada. Fuiste tú quien rompió nuestro matrimonio, no yo. Yo había pensado que sería para siempre.

-Sólo tú podrías hacer que sonara como una prueba de resistencia —dijo ella, irónica—. Y me alegra saber que tenías una visión tan positiva de nuestro matrimonio... por eso es lógico que durase cinco minutos.

—Eso fue culpa tuya, no mía.

—Tienés menos sentimientos de lo que yo creía... —Serena no pudo terminar la frase—. Eres una persona totalmente insensible.

—Estoy intentando vivir mi vida. ¿Qué tiene eso de insensible? Había una vacante en mi cama y he intentado ocuparla. En estas circunstancias, no creo que puedas culparme de nada. ¿Quieres una copa?

—No, gracias.

—Ah, las impecables maneras británicas —Darien rió, amargo, mientras levantaba el vaso—. No me lo digas... el alcohol engorda y estás intentando controlar tu peso.

—No, estoy intentando controlar mi lengua y si bebiera te diría exactamente lo que pienso de ti. Y ahora mismo no sería buena idea porque lo que pienso de ti no es muy halagador.

-No te contengas por mí. Me interesa saber que eres capaz de expresar lo que piensas cuando se te provoca. Y tú sabes que yo prefiero una confrontación antes que una retirada.

Serena cerró los ojos, la angustia que sentía era visible en su expresión.

—Yo odio los enfrentamientos. No he venido aquí para discutir contigo.

—No, claro que no —Darien examinó el líquido dorado de su vaso—. Tú no hablas de los problemas, ¿verdad? Y desde luego nunca estás interesada en solucionar los que había en nuestra relación. Es mucho más fácil marcharse cuando las cosas empiezan a ser incómodas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuando fuiste tú quien...?

-Dilo, Serena. Vamos, dime que yo soy el culpable.

—No he venido aquí a hablar de eso. Eres un... —ella no parecía saber qué decir.

-Deberías aprender a terminar las frases, agape mou —replicó Darien, burlón. No quería ofrecerle simpatía porque en su opinión no merecía ninguna. Le había dado una oportunidad, le había dado algo que no le había dado a ninguna otra mujer y ella se lo había tirado a la cara—. Soy frío y sin corazón, ¿era eso lo que ibas a decir?

-Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca.

—Eso es una tontería.

—Nuestra relación fue un desastre.

-Yo no diría eso —murmuró Darien—. Durante un tiempo fuiste una revelación en la cama y a mí me divertía mucho ese talento tuyo para decir justo la frase equivocada.

—Eso se llama decir la verdad —replicó ella—. Y es lo que hace la gente normal, las personas decentes. Dicen lo que hay y así no hay confusiones. En tu mundo, cuando alguien dice: «me alegro de verte» no lo están diciendo de verdad. Te besan aunque te odien.

—Es una forma de cortesía aceptada por todo el mundo.

—Es superficial, todo en tu vida lo es —Serena saltó de la cama y se acercó a él, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Y eso incluye nuestra relación.

—No fui yo quien dejó este matrimonio.

—¡Sí lo hiciste! Me culpas a mí por haberme marchado... ¿pero qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Creías que diría: no te preocupes, no importa? —estaba tan angustiada que le temblaba la voz—. ¿Creías que iba a mirar para otro lado? A lo mejor eso es lo que hacen las mujeres en tu mundo, pero no era ése el tipo de matrimonio que yo quería. Te acostabas con otra mujer... y no era sólo otra mujer —siguió Serena, respirando con dificultad—. Era mi hermana. ¡Mi propia hermana!

Su ansiedad era tan evidente que Darien arrugó el ceño.

—Tienes que calmarte.

—Por favor, no finjas que te importan mis sentimientos porque ya has demostrado que no es así.

Era valiente, pensó Darien; una parte de él estaba intrigada por la fuerza que veía en sus ojos. No sabía que Serena tuviera esa voluntad de hierro.

Al final de su relación había llegado a la conclusión de que era un peso ligero y que lo único que impedía que saliera volando era el peso de su dinero en el bolso.

Darien se llevó el vaso a los labios antes de dejarlo delicadamente sobre una mesa.

—Dadas las circunstancias de tu partida, me sorprende que hayas decidido volver.

Serena se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama y, por su postura, parecía increíblemente cansada. Cansada, mojada, herida y derrotada.

—Si tanto te sorprende es que me conoces menos de lo que yo pensaba.

—Nunca te conocí —dijo él. Había sido una fantasía, una ilusión.

O tal vez una desilusión.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? Tú no querías conocerme, ¿verdad? No estabas interesado en mí, sólo en el sexo y cuando eso... —Serena no terminó la frase—. Yo no era la mujer adecuada para ti. Al principio te gustaba que fuera diferente, pero sólo era una chica normal que vivía en el campo y trabajaba en la granja de sus padres. No era una mujer sofisticada como ésas a las que tú estás acostumbrado y por eso la novedad pasó pronto, ¿verdad? Tú querías que encontrase un sitio en tu vida, en tu mundo, pero no pudo ser.

Mirándola fijamente, Darien pudo detectar el momento en el que la rabia se convirtió en deseo.

Era como poner una cerilla en un charco de queroseno. La química que siempre había habido entre ellos explotó a niveles peligrosos y Serena volvió la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, aunque no sabía si estaba frustrada con ella misma o con él.

—¡No te atrevas, Darien! No te atrevas a mirarme así... como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Tú estabas mirándome a mí.

-¡Porque estás ahí, medio desnudo!

—¿Eso te molesta?

-No, no me molesta —Serena se pasó la mano por un brazo—. Ya no siento nada por ti.

-Sí sientes algo por mí —replicó él—. Y ése es el problema, ¿verdad? No te gusta. Una mujer como tú no debería sentirse atraída por un hombre como yo. No es decente, ¿es eso?

—No estoy aquí por ti.

—No, claro que no. No habrías venido por algo tan trivial como la supervivencia de nuestro matrimonio. Eso nunca fue importante para ti —Darien volvió a llenar su vaso de whisky, preguntándose cuánto iba a necesitar para controlarse.

—¿Estás borracho?

-Desgraciadamente, aún no. Pero estoy en ello.

—Eres un irresponsable.

—También estoy en ello —Darien iba a levantar el vaso cuando notó que la suela de la bota de Serena estaba a punto de despegarse. Y, recordando lo fastidiosa que era con su apariencia, arrugó el ceño—. No tienes buen aspecto.

-La mayoría de la gente no tendría buen aspecto comparada con una estrella de Hollywood —replicó ella, levantando una mano para pasársela por el pelo. Pero luego la bajó, como si hubiera decidido que no merecía la pena—. Es muy guapa.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Los celos eran un aspecto de nuestra relación que se te daba muy bien.

—Eres tan amable...

-No, no soy amable, es verdad.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Ah, ésa es una pregunta muy personal.

—Pues claro que es personal. ¿Mi hermana...? —la voz de Serena se rompió y tuvo que aclararse la garganta—. ¿Mina sabía que estabas viendo a esa actriz?

Que mencionase ese nombre hizo que Darien quisiera vaciar la botella de whisky.

—¿Me culpas a mí porque tu hermana tuvo un accidente con el coche estando bebida?

—i Bebía porque tú la habías rechazado! Estaba sufriendo una depresión.

—Sí, seguro que sí.

Serena se levantó de golpe y cruzó la habitación con la gracia de una bailarina.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de los muertos! Si alguien era responsable del frágil estado de mi hermana, eras tú. Tú le rompiste el corazón.

Darien cometió entonces el pecado más imperdonable de todos: se echó a reír.

Y eso le costó muy caro porque Serena le dio una bofetada.

Pero luego se llevó una mano a la garganta y dio un paso atrás, como si no pudiera creer lo que había hecho. Estaba tan pálida que parecía un personaje de cuento de hadas.

—Seguramente debería pedirte disculpas, pero no voy a hacerlo —susurró—. ¿Sabes lo más doloroso de todo? Que te da igual. Destruiste nuestro matrimonio por acostarte con mi hermana y ni siquiera significaba nada para ti. Si la hubieras querido tal vez yo hubiera podido entenderlo, pero para ti sólo era una aventura sin importancia.

-¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste?

—Sí, se lo dije. Fui a verla cuando ingresó en esa clínica de Arizona y... —Serena se pasó una mano por la frente—. Necesitaba entenderlo. Ella me confesó que estaba tan loca por ti que no podía pensar con claridad.

-Mina sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. La única persona a la que tu hermana amaba era a ella misma. Seguramente eso era lo único que teníamos en común.

—Es una actitud muy cínica.

—Soy un cínico —dijo Darien.

—Así que rompiste nuestro matrimonio por una mujer que no te importaba.

—Yo no rompí nuestro matrimonio, agape mou —replicó él—. Lo hiciste tú solita.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué esperabas de mí? Yo no soy la clase de mujer que puede mirar hacia otro lado mientras su marido tiene una aventura. Especialmente si la tiene con su propia hermana. Tú la dejaste embarazada, Darien.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de algo así?—angustiada, se dio la vuelta—. Pero si querías a mi hermana no entiendo por qué te molestaste en casarte conmigo.

Darien dejó esa pregunta colgando en el aire.

—¿Y qué no lo entiendas no te ha hecho llegar a alguna conclusión?

La pregunta hizo que Serena frunciera el ceño y Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado disgustada como para concentrarse en los hechos.

Lo había visto. Lo había creído. No lo había cuestionado en absoluto. No le había importado lo suficiente como para cuestionarlo y saber que no le importaba dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca.

En una vida de éxitos, ella había sido su único fracaso.

Darien movió los hombros para aliviar la tensión y el movimiento llamó la atención de Serena. Su mirada era ligera como una pluma y, sin embargo, Darien sintió una ola de calor.

Aparentemente, su cuerpo no era tan selectivo como su cerebro.

—Hazme un favor, ponte la camisa. No podemos tener una conversación si estás medio desnudo.

—Puede que te sorprenda, pero yo soy capaz de mantener una conversación incluso estando desnudo —el tono sarcástico enmascaraba su rabia, pero hizo que Serena se pusiera colorada.

—Estoy segura, pero si no te importa... me gustaría que te vistieras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta verme así? —Darien se inclinó para tomar la camisa del suelo—. ¿Te cuesta trabajo concentrarte?—cuando iba a abrochar la camisa descubrió que no tenía botones y abrió los brazos en un exagerado gesto de disculpa—. Me temo que esto es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Muy bien —Serena apartó la mirada, pero no antes de que los dos compartiesen un recuerdo en particular que ambos hubieran preferido olvidar—. Los medios de comunicación llevan días hablando del asunto y es horrible. No sé cómo se han enterado de la aventura que tuviste con mi hermana, pero también saben que el niño está aquí. ¿Dónde...?

—Dormido, en el piso de arriba —la interrumpió él, acercándose a la ventana que daba al jardín—. Me lo trajeron de la clínica. Tu hermana lo dejó solo y desatendido cuando salió con el coche. Lo encontraron llorando... —la rabia que sentía era como una bestia y le sorprendió la fuerza que necesitó para contenerla.

El autocontrol era una habilidad que dominaba desde muy temprana edad, pero cuando pensaba en el niño se encontraba con un muro.

Por otra mujer, otro lugar.

—Mi hermana estaba enferma —dijo Serena.

—Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo él.

Enferma de avaricia.

Pero sabiendo que el pasado y el presente se estaban mezclando en la conversación, Darien decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué crees que trajeron el niño aquí?

—En la clínica me han dicho que mi hermana dejó una nota diciendo que tú eras el padre. Mina quería que el niño tuviera una familia.

Darien emitió un impaciente suspiro, maravillándose de su ingenuidad.

-O tal vez quería que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de reconciliación entre tú y yo. Su último y generoso regalo para ti.

—Nunca hubo posibilidad alguna de reconciliación —replico Serena—. ¿Dónde está el niño? Debería marcharme y...

—¿Y dónde piensas ir?

—He reservado habitación en un hotel cerca de aquí.

—¿Estás sugiriendo lo que yo creo que estás sugiriendo?

—Voy a llevarme al niño, por supuesto. ¿Qué creías?

-De modo que piensas llevarte al hijo de tu hermana y cuidar de él... el mismo niño que, supuestamente, es fruto de mi relación adúltera con ella. Que creas que tu hermana mentía o decía la verdad...

—Mina decía la verdad.

—Tu hermana destrozó nuestro matrimonio. Te hizo daño y ahora, sin embargo, estás dispuesta a cuidar de su hijo. ¿Cómo es posible?

Serena lo miró, irguiendo los hombros.

-Soy una persona responsable y con principios. Cualidades que seguramente tú no reconoces. ¿Que si estoy enfadada con mi hermana? Pues claro que sí. Y es horrible porque lloro por su muerte, pero estoy dolida por lo que me hizo. Algunas personas no la perdonarían nunca y no sé si yo podré perdonarla algún día, pero al menos ella estaba enamorada de ti. Y, al final, creo que lo lamentaba de verdad.

-¿Tú crees? —Darien levantó una ceja, irónico.

-Fue el sentimiento de culpa lo que la llevó a la depresión. Y hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, yo nunca habría querido... éramos hermanas. Y en cuanto al niño, no creo que deba cargar con las culpas de sus padres. Mi hermana ha muerto y tú no puedes hacerte cargo de él, de modo que me lo quedaré yo. Así tendrá un hogar y una persona que cuide de él.

-¿Estás proponiendo cuidar del hijo bastardo de tu marido?

-¡No lo llames así! —exclamó Serena, echando chispas por los ojos—. Y sí, pienso cuidar de él. Tiene tres meses... es tan pequeño.

Leandro la miró, intentando distanciarse de la conversación. No era una belleza clásica, pero había algo fascinante en su rostro.

—De modo que has perdonado a tu hermana.

-Estoy intentándolo —Serena se mordió los labios—. Entiendo el efecto que ejerces en las mujeres, Darien. Incluso esa estrella de Hollywood estaba dispuesta a humillarse acostándose contigo después de verme aquí.

—¿Humillarse?

-Dime una cosa: ¿por qué te casaste conmigo... tú, que tienes fama de no querer comprometerte con nadie?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? En este momento, no tengo la menor idea.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabes hacer daño, eso desde luego. Nuestro matrimonio no fue nada para ti.

—Al contrario, eres tú quien se marchó ante el primer obstáculo.

Ella dejó caer los hombros como si llevara un enorme peso.

-Si has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, me gustaría llevarme al niño.

-Como siempre, estás siendo una ingenua. Para empezar, hay periodistas en la puerta. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían si te vieran salir de aquí con el niño en brazos?

-No daría buena imagen de ti, ya lo sé. Pero también sé que tu imagen te importa poco. Te da igual lo que piensen de ti... si te importase un poco no te portarías como lo haces.

Darien se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando controlar su mal humor.

-Hablaremos de eso después —le dijo—. Por favor, ve a secarte el pelo, estás empapada. Y la próxima vez usa la puerta principal como haría mi mujer en lugar de entrar por detrás como un ladrón.

-Digas lo que digas, tampoco a ti te hubiera gustado ese titular.

Darien la miró, maravillándose de que la libido masculina fuese una fuerza tan destructiva.

-Los titulares dejarían de aparecer cuando se dieran cuenta de que no hay historia que contar.

Serena no pareció registrar sus palabras. O, al menos, no cuestionó su afirmación.

—En cuanto esté seca me llevaré al niño y desapareceremos de tu vida.

Él la observó en silencio, dejando que se engañara a sí misma durante unos minutos más.

Su esposa había vuelto.

Y no tenía la menor intención de dejarla marchar otra vez.

* * *

**nuevo libro! como gano "Un griego poderoso" adapte el primer capi n_n**

**espero que les guste esta nueva adaptación tratare de avanzar un poco, ya que este fin de semana van a estar mis papas, no creo que me dejen prender mi note, y me van a decir "feña, estudia" o "ponte las pilas que la carrera es dificil" o algo por el estilo u.u...**

**sobre el otro fic que esta a punto de terminar lo subire mmmm...sorpresa jojojojoj**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Angustiada como nunca, Serena estaba frente al espejo del enorme cuarto de baño, pero no se molestó en buscar una toalla. No hizo nada para mejorar su aspecto. Sencillamente, se miraba a sí misma en el espejo.

Era lógico que Darien hubiera buscado otra mujer.

Darien Chiba era un hombre de metro ochenta y cinco, guapísimo y de devastadora masculinidad, y ella era... ¿qué?

Una chica normal y corriente.

Mirando su rubia melena pensó en el tiempo que había tardado cada día en transformar ese pelo rizado en la melena lisa que todo el mundo esperaba. Y aunque había perdido peso en el último año, sus pechos seguían siendo demasiado grandes y sus caderas pronunciadas.

Era lógico que Darien hubiera elegido a su hermana.

Intentando no pensar en ello, Serena abrió el grifo y se echó agua fría en la cara… Lo único bueno de haber perdido a su marido por otra mujer era que ya no tenía que esforzarse con su aspecto exterior, pensó, irónica. Podía ser ella misma. ¿Qué iba a perder?

Nada.

Ya lo había perdido todo.

Pero la vida seguía poniéndole obstáculos y ahora tenía un nuevo reto frente a ella. Tenía que olvidar su sueño de tener un hijo propio y cuidar del niño que era el resultado de la aventura de su marido con su propia hermana.

Asustada de repente, Serena se llevó una mano a la boca. Estaba muy bien tener principios y decir que iba a cuidar de él, ¿pero y si no podía hacerlo? ¿Y si odiaba al niño? Eso la convertiría en una persona horrible, ¿no?

Ella quería hacer lo que era correcto, ¿pero y si hacerlo resultaba demasiado difícil?

Su encuentro con Darien había sido un millón de veces más difícil de lo que había anticipado y ya había anticipado que lo sería.

Aunque su matrimonio estaba roto, nada la había preparado para el dolor de verlo con otra mujer. O para darse cuenta de que la herida no había curado. Aún no lo había olvidado y no lo haría nunca.

Había aprendido a sobrevivir, eso era todo. Pero la vida sin él era anodina y sin color.

—¿Serena? —la ronca voz de Darien le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta y se quedó inmóvil, mirando el cerrojo.

Ni siquiera en un ataque de furia se atrevería a tirar la puerta... ¿o sí?

No entendía su rabia. Debería estarle agradecido por resolver su problema. Lo último que Darien Chiba necesitaba era un niño.

Una imagen de la actriz apareció entonces en su cerebro, paralizándola. Por un momento, no podía moverse o pensar.

¿Qué había creído, que Darien estaría solo en casa, pensando en ella?

-¡Espera un momento! —gritó, mirándose al espejo y esperando ser la persona que debía ser.

No quería ser una tonta patética y celosa. Quería tener fuerzas para dejar ese matrimonio con la cabeza bien alta y la dignidad intacta. Quería ser lo bastante madura como para cuidar de ese niño y darle el cariño que merecía, por mucho daño que le hubieran hecho sus padres.

Ésa era la persona que quería ser.

Apretando los dientes, Serena se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

Darien estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándola con cara de enfado.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo durante los últimos quince minutos? Estás exactamente igual que cuando entraste. Pensé que ibas a ducharte y a cambiarte de ropa... o al menos a usar una toalla.

Hasta ese momento Serena había olvidado que era para eso para lo que había entrado en el baño.

—No tenía ropa seca que ponerme.

Darien tocó su pelo con gesto exasperado.

—No has traído más ropa.

—Me he dejado la maleta en el tren. Estaba tan disgustada... y sólo voy a estar en Londres esta noche, así que no importa.

Le gustaría estar tan enfadada como antes porque esa furia le había dado fuerzas para enfrentarse con la situación. Sin ella, se sentía exhausta.

—Aún tienes ropa aquí. Ponte algo.

—¿Has guardado mi ropa? —sorprendida, lo miró a los ojos y la frialdad que había en ellos la asustó.

—Es muy conveniente cuando alguien se queda a dormir.

Serena tuvo que contenerse para no replicar. Estaba añadiendo sal a la herida y se preguntó por qué la agonía emocional era mucho más traumática que una herida física.

Darien la había apartado de su vida por completo.

Pensó entonces en las largas y solitarias horas que había pasado preguntándose si había hecho bien al marcharse... en las lágrimas que había derramado. Las veces que se había preguntado si Darien estaría pensando en ella, si le importaba su ruptura.

Bueno, pues ya tenía la respuesta.

Estaba perfectamente. Había seguido adelante, aparentemente sin el menor esfuerzo. Lo cual demostraba que nunca la había amado. Se había casado con ella por impulso, porque era una novedad. Desgraciadamente, la novedad no había tardado mucho en aburrirlo. Durante los primeros meses todo era maravilloso, pero fue cuando volvieron a su mundo cuando empezaron los problemas.

«¿De verdad pensabas que podrías retenerlo?».

La pregunta de su hermana había quedado grabada en el cerebro de Serena como una de esas canciones que se repetían una y otra vez sin que uno quisiera.

—El niño... —sabiendo que la única manera de mantener la calma era olvidar sus sentimientos, Serena hizo un esfuerzo—. ¿Quién ha cuidado de él hasta ahora?

—Dos niñeras. Y cámbiate de ropa, por favor. Lo último que necesitas es pillar una neumonía.

—No tengo frío.

—¿Entonces por qué estás temblando?

Le gustaría abofetearlo de nuevo por no entender sus sentimientos. Tenía tal confianza en sí mismo que parecía incapaz de entender a aquéllos para quienes la vida no era tan fácil. ¿Qué sabía un hombre como Darien Chiba sobre inseguridades? No tenía ni idea.

Y tampoco había mostrado el menor remordimiento por cómo había terminado su relación. De hecho, había dejado claro que él la creía la responsable de la ruptura.

Tal vez otras mujeres hubieran mirado para otro lado, pero ella no era así.

—Estoy temblando porque esta situación es... difícil para mí.

-¿Difícil? —repitió él—. Aún no sabes lo que es difícil, agape mou. Pero pronto lo sabrás.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

¿Qué podía ser peor que verse obligada a estar con el hombre al que adoraba y al que no había podido satisfacer y obligada a cuidar del hijo que había tenido con otra mujer, su hermana, además? En aquel momento, ese reto le parecía el más difícil de su vida.

Serena respiró profundamente.

—Me gustaría ver a mi sobrino —le dijo, abrazándose a sí misma. Temblaba tanto como si estuviera en el Ártico- . ¿Dónde está el niño?

—Durmiendo. ¿Qué esperabas que estuviera haciendo a estas horas?—contestó Darien, entrando en el vestidor y saliendo unos segundos después con algo en la mano—. Ponte esto. Al menos está seco.

-Son mis viejos vaqueros —dijo ella, sorprendida—. Los que llevaba el día que te conocí.

-Sólo quiero que te pongas algo seco. Vuelve a entrar en el baño y esta vez cámbiate de ropa.

Suspirando, Serena volvió a entrar y cuando la luz se encendió sin que tocase el interruptor recordó lo divertido que le había parecido la primera vez que Darien la llevó a su casa. Entonces entraba y salía de las habitaciones sintiendo como si estuviera en el futuro. Luces que se encendían cuando alguien entraba en una habitación, sensores de calor, una casa que se aspiraba sola... Darien Chiba utilizaba tecnología punta en todos los aspectos de su vida y para ella había sido como entrar en una fantasía.

Intentando no pensar en cómo había terminado esa fantasía, Serena se quitó la ropa mojada y después de secarse con una toalla se puso los vaqueros y el jersey verde que Darien le había dado.

Luego sé miró al espejo y decidió que la luz había sido diseñada para destacar sus imperfecciones. Desde luego, no parecía la mujer de un multimillonario.

Cuando salió del baño sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien.

-¿Ahora puedo ver al niño? Sólo quiero verlo, nada más.

Para saltar ese primer obstáculo porque una parte de ella temía no poder hacerlo.

Era una prueba y no sabía si la iba a pasar o iba a fracasar estrepitosamente.

Darien tomó una toalla y empezó a secarle el pelo.

—Sigues teniendo el pelo mojado.

—Deberías invertir en un aparato que seque el pelo en cuanto entras en el baño.

Algo brillo en sus ojos y Serena supo que estaba recordando el día que la llevó a su casa y se puso a jugar con todo como si fuera una niña.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

Pensando en él. En su vida.

Intentando encontrar fuerzas para hacer aquello.

-Estaba jugando al escondite con las luces. Son un poquito fuertes para mí —Serena hizo una mueca, intentando no pensar que Darien estaba enredando aún más su pelo.

¿Que más daba? Habían pasado del punto en el que las apariencias tenían importancia alguna.

-Bueno, ya está.

-Sí, no tiene sentido esforzarse por algo que nunca será perfecto —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada —Serena irguió los hombros—. Quiero ver al niño.

Al menos a él le daría igual que su pelo estuviera bien peinado o no.

Se sentía inadecuada y fuera de lugar en la vida de aquel hombre, pero estaba allí porque el niño la necesitaba. Había sido abandonado, no lo querían. Como a ella.

Durante un año se había escondido para protegerse del mundo exterior. Y de no haber sido por el niño no habría vuelto a ver a Darien porque él no había ido a buscarla. Se había marchado, pero Darien no había ido tras ella.

Él la miró entonces, como si estuviera haciéndose una pregunta.

Y, sabiendo con absoluta certeza cuál era esa pregunta, Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Puedes ver al niño, pero no lo despiertes.

Ese comentario la sorprendió. ¿Qué más le daba que lo despertase? Ella pensaba que estaría deseando librarse del niño para seguir adelante con su vida.

Serena miró los cuadros en las paredes, unos cuadros que la mayoría de la gente sólo podía admirar en galerías de arte y en los museos. Darien, sin embargo, podía admirarlos en su propia casa.

—Lo has puesto tan lejos de ti como era posible —le dijo cuando le indicó que subiera por la escalera.

—¿Crees que debería dormir en mi habitación?

—No, en absoluto. No se me ocurre peor sitio para un niño que tu dormitorio.

Serena tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, incapaz de olvidar el cuerpo de Darien enredado con el de la bella y delgada actriz.

Por supuesto que había tenido relaciones desde que rompieron. ¿Qué había esperado? Darien Chiba era un hombre muy viril, con un oscuro atractivo que las mujeres encontraban irresistible.

Como le había pasado a ella. Y a su hermana.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro, preguntándose cómo había encontrado la arrogancia suficiente para pensar que su matrimonio con él podría durar. Qué ingenua había sido al pensar que compartían algo especial. Cuando se conocieron él la hacía sentir preciosa... y durante un tiempo lo había creído de verdad.

Darien abrió una puerta y una niñera de uniforme se levantó enseguida.

—Ha estado muy inquieto, señor Chiba —le dijo en voz baja—. Ha llorado porque no quería tomar el biberón. Ahora está dormido, pero no sé cuánto va a durar.

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano y la chica salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

¿Siempre había sido tan aterrador?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Era tan frío e imponente cuando lo conoció? Seguramente sí, pero nunca con ella. Con ella siempre había sido amable y simpático. Ésa era una de las razones por las que se había sentido tan especial. El poder y la influencia de un hombre como Darien hacía que otros se echasen a temblar, pero cuando se conocieron ella no sabía quién era. Y eso le había parecido muy divertido.

Y había seguido divirtiéndolo durante un tiempo. Con ella, el tigre guardaba las garras y jugaba tiernamente, pero nunca se había hecho ninguna ilusión. No había domesticado al tigre y dudaba que alguna mujer pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la niñera, se preguntó de dónde había sacado valor para hablar con aquel hombre.

—Tu sobrino —dijo señalando la cuna.

Y Serena se acercó, nerviosa, porque había imaginado aquella escena muchas veces, pero ahora era una triste y retorcida parodia de sus sueños.

Sí, Darien y ella estaban inclinados sobre una cuna, pero su sueño no incluía un niño que no fuera su hijo ni que Darien lo hubiera tenido con su hermana.

Serena tuvo que contener un gemido de agonía, pero afortunadamente el niño no despertó.

Estaba tan inmóvil que Serena sintió una oleada de pánico e instintivamente intentó tocarlo...

Pero Darien sujetó su mano.

—Está bien —le dijo—. Siempre duerme así. Cuando duerme, que no es a menudo.

—Parece...

—Sí, parece que no respira, ya lo sé. Yo he cometido el mismo error muchas veces. Una vez lo desperté para comprobar si estaba vivo y créeme, no es aconsejable. Está perfectamente y si le tocas la mejilla él mismo te lo confirmará de la manera más ruidosa posible. Tiene unos pulmones que envidiaría cualquier tenor y cuando despierta es casi imposible que vuelva a dormirse. Una vez tuve qué pasear con él en brazos durante tres horas.

¿Darien se había preocupado personalmente por el niño?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Y lo había llevado en brazos durante tres horas? Eso no cuadraba con la imagen que tenía de él.

—¿Y qué hiciste con tu Blackberry durante ese tiempo?

—¿Crees que sujetaba al niño mientras comprobaba los últimos informes económicos?

—No lo sé. Pensé que no querías saber nada de él. En cierto modo, esa afirmación era un reto. ¿Le importaría un niño que no era hijo suyo?

Por un momento, sólo por un momento, algo ocurrió entre ellos, pero luego Serena giró la cabeza para mirar al niño, con el corazón acelerado.

Claro que Darien siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella. Podía hacer que le temblasen las rodillas con una sola mirada. Todo lo demás se volvía irrelevante.

Salvo que no era irrelevante y allí estaba el niño para recordárselo.

Tenía las pestañas y el pelo oscuro como Darien y, al verlo, se le encogió el corazón. Afortunadamente, el pobre niño ya estaba encontrando un sitio en su corazón.

—Pobrecito —murmuró, acariciando su cabecita con mucho cuidado—. Debes echar de menos a tu mamá... y estarás preguntándote qué haces en este sitio extraño —Serena miró a Darien de soslayo—. Lo siento, supongo que es absurdo hablarle a un niño que está dormido.

Sus ojos se encontraron y, en ese momento, supo que él estaba pensando en el hijo que podrían haber tenido. Pero la imagen era demasiado dolorosa y apartó la mirada, decidida a no torturarse a sí misma pensando en algo que nunca podría tener.

Si hubieran tenido un hijo tal vez aquello no habría pasado. Pero ése había sido otro fracaso en su relación, otro más para añadir a la larga lista.

—Es precioso. Tiene el mismo color de pelo que tú.

—Eso es un milagro —replicó Darien—. Pero te aseguro que tu hermana era su madre.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no replicar.

—Mina estaba muy segura de sí misma, supongo que es por eso por lo que siempre tenía éxito. Sencillamente, no le entraba en la cabeza que había algo que no podía tener —murmuró. Incluso a su marido—. Como tú, jamás se cuestionaba a sí misma y no tenía dudas. Teníais eso en común.

—Una mujer alfa.

—Sí, eso es.

Ella siempre se había sentido insegura con Mina. Sencillamente, no podía estar a su altura. Incluso de niñas se daba cuenta de que caminaba a la sombra de su hermana mayor.

E incluso tras su muerte, Mina había dejado esa sombra... una sombra oscura que había robado la luz a su matrimonio. A su vida.

—Dejémoslo dormir —dijo Darien—. ¿Has cenado algo?

—No —Serena se preguntaba cómo podía pensar en eso ahora—. Es más de medianoche y pensaba irme directamente a la cama.

—No vas a irte al hotel. Tenemos que hablar... y yo necesito un café, así que charlaremos en la cocina.

Demasiado cansada para discutir, Serena lo siguió por la escalera. La cocina era otra habitación que la había sorprendido cuando vio la casa por primera vez. Una inteligente combinación de mobiliario moderno y tradicional, con un horno de leña y una pared enteramente de cristal. Como resultado, el jardín parecía ser parte de la habitación y la mesa estaba colocada de tal forma que siempre parecía que uno estaba sentado al aire libre.

—Siéntate antes de que te caigas —dijo Darien, mientras sacaba una bolsa de café y un molinillo eléctrico

—Sigues moliendo el café —murmuró Serena.

Era una de las cosas que había descubierto de él desde el principio: sólo quería lo mejor. Fuese en arte, en café, en mujeres... Darien Chiba exigía perfección total.

Lo cual hacía más sorprendente que la hubiera elegido a ella.

Y era tan competente en la cocina como en todas partes. Darien tenía personal de servicio porque siempre estaba ocupado, no porque no supiera cocinar. Y a veces, ella lo sabía bien, prefería estar solo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que el niño estaba aquí? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué he tenido que enterarme por los periódicos?

-Tú te fuiste de aquí, no había razón para pensar que estarías interesada.

Serena apretó el respaldo de la silla hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? Deberías pedirme disculpas o al menos mostrarte incómodo, pero estás...

¿Cómo estoy, Serena?

—Estás furioso. Y no lo entiendo.

Darien no se molestó en responder a esa afirmación.

—¿Quieres una taza de café?

—No, gracias. Lo haces tan fuerte que no podría dormir.

Aunque no dormiría de todas formas. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como una droga. Quería caminar, correr... ¿llorar?

—Muy bien, vamos a hablar —dijo Darien entonces, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Los faldones de la camisa abiertos, revelando su estómago plano...

Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

-Si no te sientas va a ser una conversación agotadora. Y ya pareces a punto de desplomarte.

Serena se dejó caer sobre la silla.

—Estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece. Deberías haberme dicho que ibas a venir a Londres, te habría enviado un jet.

—No me habría sentido cómoda.

-Sigues siendo mi mujer. Tienes derecho a ciertas cosas.

—No quiero nada de ti —replicó Serena, irguiendo la espalda—. Salvo las cosas que tengas del niño. Sería absurdo comprar otra cuna, otro moisés y todo lo demás cuando ya lo has comprado tú. Pero mañana me llevaré a Endimion de tu vida y así podrás volver a tu Blackberry y a tus... —estuvo a punto de decir actrices, pero se lo pensó mejor— y a tus noches de juerga.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Darien apretaba con fuerza la taza.

-No quiero hablar de Endimion. Quiero que hablemos de nosotros.

El corazón de Serena empezó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es importante.

—No hay nada que hablar. Nuestro matrimonio se ha terminado.

—Me hiciste promesas, Serena. En esa iglesia del pueblo nos hicimos promesas los dos —Darien dejó la taza sobre la mesa—. En la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas?

Ella levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.

—Y serán los dos uno solo...

-Debería haber imaginado que me echarías eso en cara —murmuró él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Pero me has preguntado por qué teníamos que hablar... pues deja que te lo diga: eres mi mujer y para un hombre griego eso es indestructible. No es algo que uno tome o deje según el humor que tenga. Es para siempre.

—Darien...

—Tú has decidido volver, Serena—el brillo en los ojos de Darien era peligroso—. Y vas a quedarte.

* * *

**chicas actualización de madrugada muajajajaja (es una risa malvada ok XD)...este libro me obsesione adaptandolo...ya lo termine n_n, son solo dies capitulos pero son largos...**

**asi que puede que mañana o el lunes suba el primer capitulo adaptado de "enamorada de mi jefe italiano"**

**besos besos**

**fer**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena se quedó atónita por tan inesperada declaración. Pero enseguida se levantó, tan agitada que no podía permanecer inmóvil.

—¿Esperas que vuelva contigo? ¿Me culpas a mí por haber roto nuestro matrimonio?

—Sí —contestó Darien—. Así es.

-Pero que no dejes que me lleve al niño sólo dice una cosa.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Mira, voy a darte un consejo: cuando mires una fotografía, piensa que casi siempre hay más de lo que se aprecia a primera vista.

—Yo sólo puedo ver una razón para que estés tan empeñado en proteger a ese niño.

—Entonces recuérdame que no te contrate nunca. Empeñarte en ver una sola cosa garantiza el fracaso casi siempre.

Era un gran adversario, inteligente y capaz de replicar a cualquier argumento con la facilidad de un experto negociador, pensó ella.

-¿De verdad pensabas que dejaría que te llevases a Endimion? Un niño es una enorme responsabilidad y exige el mayor de los compromisos. Y, teniendo en cuenta tu pasado, no creo que pudiera dártelo.

-¿Mi pasado?

—Cuando te encuentras con un obstáculo en la vida, sales corriendo.

La acusación era tan injusta que Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar.

—Tú te acostaste con mi hermana. ¿Qué esperabas, que te diera mi bendición?

—Eres mi mujer, yo esperaba que confiases en mí —replicó él, levantándose—. Contéstame a una pregunta... después de todo lo que hemos compartido, ¿por qué estabas tan decidida a creer lo peor de mí? Te marchaste esa noche y no volviste a ponerte en contacto conmigo. No esperaste siquiera a que intentara explicártelo.

-Yo vi lo que vi —dijo ella, con el corazón acelerado.

-Viste lo que tu hermana quería que vieras.

-Sé que parte de la culpa era suya, desde luego...

-No parte de la culpa —la interrumpió Darien—, toda la culpa. Ella te tendió una trampa, Serena, y tú creíste sus mentiras. Y yo estaba tan furioso porque la habías creído que te dejé ir. Eso fue un error, lo admito. Uno de los muchos que cometí en lo que se refiere a ti. Debería haber ido a buscarte y haberte llevado a la cama para que vieras la verdad...

-¡No digas eso ahora! —exclamó ella—. ¿Por qué lo haces cuando ya es demasiado tarde?

—Porque es una conversación que debemos mantener. ¿Qué ha sido de todos esos sentimientos que tenías por mí? ¿O era mentira y sólo querías vivir la vida de una millonaria?

Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Ese estilo de vida nunca le había interesado, pero Darien no lo entendería.

-El dinero siempre me ha dado igual y tú lo sabes.

—¿En serio? Pues si te daba igual, no entiendo por qué pasabas tanto tiempo preocupándote de tu aspecto.

Era una interpretación tan inesperada de los hechos que, por un momento, Serena no lo entendió.

—Lo que acabas de decir, que una fotografía tiene muchas interpretaciones...

—Ir de compras es ir de compras —la interrumpió él—. No es fácil encontrar otro significado. A menos que te hayas convencido a ti misma de que era un acto de caridad para ayudar a la economía del país.

Esas palabras le dolieron tanto que sólo consiguió sacudir la cabeza.

—Yo estaba intentando ser la mujer que tú querías que fuera —le dijo. ¿No era evidente? Estaba delante de él con sus vaqueros más viejos y el pelo hecho un asco—. Yo no soy tu tipo. Nos conocimos y nos casamos en menos de un mes... fue demasiado rápido. No nos conocíamos, fue un error.

—¿Qué parte de nuestro matrimonio fue un error? —le preguntó Darien, dando un paso adelante y atrapándola con la fuerza de su presencia—. ¿La parte en la que estabas debajo de mí, musitando mi nombre?

—Darien...

Él enterró una mano en su pelo, levantando su cabeza para que tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿O la parte en la que disfrutabas una y otra vez? ¿Era entonces cuando pensabas que nuestro matrimonio era un error?

—No me hagas esto, por favor —Serena intentó empujarlo e inmediatamente lamentó haberlo hecho porque sus manos se encontraron con una pared de puro músculo.

—¿Cuando te quedabas dormida con la cabeza sobre mi hombro soñabas que era un error?

Había conjurado uno de los recuerdos más preciosos y Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El sexo había sido increíble, pero también abrumador porque nunca había podido creer que un hombre como Darien deseara a una chica como ella. Pero esos momentos, cuando Darien la abrazaba y le decía cosas bonitas al oído, habían sido sus favoritos. Entonces había querido creer que el cuento de hadas podía hacerse realidad.

—¿Cuando decías que me querías, Serena? —su voz era ronca—. ¿Entonces pensabas que era un error? ¿Era todo mentira?

—No.

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que iba a besarla. Un músculo se marcaba en su mandíbula y tenía los ojos tan brillantes que parecía a punto de perder la cabeza.

Pero entonces dio un paso atrás, mostrando ese formidable auto control que lo separaba de los demás hombres.

—Creo que no sabes lo que quieres. Y por eso no vas a llevarte al niño —le dijo, tomando su mano para llevarla a la mesa—. Siéntate.

—Darien, tú no puedes...

—Siéntate, no he terminado de hablar —ese tono tan brusco era sorprendente porque nunca lo había usado entes. Ella nunca había tenido que sufrir sus sarcasmos o su brutal franqueza.

—Si gritas no te voy a escuchar.

—No estoy gritando —suspiró él, intentando calmarse.

—Darien...

—Te marchaste de aquí sin darme la oportunidad de decir nada y entonces estaba tan furioso contigo que te dejé ir. Tu falta de confianza convirtió lo que había entre nosotros en... nada. Pero ahora veo que tu hermana te manipuló y casi puedo entender que la creyeras. Tienes razón, no nos conocíamos lo suficiente o tú no habrías salido corriendo. No me habrías mirado con ese brillo de acusación en los ojos. No habrías dudado de mí si me conocieras mejor.

—Te vi —susurró Serena.

-¿Qué viste? Viste a tu hermana desnuda en la piscina conmigo. ¿Es eso?

El recordatorio fue como una bofetada.

—¿Estás intentando decir que lo imaginé todo?

-No, estoy intentando hacerte ver el resto de la fotografía. ¿Estaba yo desnudo? ¿Estaba manteniendo relaciones con ella?

—No, entonces no, pero...

—¿Se te ocurre alguna otra razón por la que Mina podría estar desnuda en la piscina?

-Francamente, no —Serena desearía que también él se sentara. Tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo no era una experiencia que indujese a la relajación.

—Tal vez tu hermana no era la persona que tu creías que era.

—No es justo hablar de ella cuando ya no está aquí para defenderse.

—¿Justo? No me hables de lo que es justo.

—Culpas a mi hermana, pero tú no eres ningún santo, Darien.

-Nunca he dicho que lo fuera.

-Tienes fama de hombre peligroso y antes de casarte conmigo salías con un montón de mujeres guapísimas, pero nunca te habías comprometido con ninguna.

—¿Y qué te dice eso?

—Me dice que no eres capaz de comprometerte con una sola persona.

Darien miró al techo, intentando controlarse. Cuando por fin volvió a mirarla a ella, sus ojos eran negros como un volcán.

—Como está claro que sólo ves una parte de la imagen, creo que tendré que enseñarte el resto de la fotografía. Pero sólo voy a decirlo una vez, así que escúchame con atención.

—Deja de intentar intimidarme.

-No estoy intentando intimidarte! Sólo estoy dispuesto a darte una explicación porque eres mi mujer y eso te da ciertos derechos que no tendría otra persona.

Serena habría querido decir que ya no era su mujer, pero no logró que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

—Yo no me acosté con tu hermana —dijo Darien entonces—. Y jamás te fui infiel durante nuestro breve matrimonio. Y el niño no es hijo mío.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. Deseaba tanto creerlo...

—¿Por qué me mentiría Mina? Además, yo sé lo que vi.

—Te he contado los hechos, decide tú —suspiró Darien.

Ella lo miró, desconcertada. Lo que ella había visto, todo lo que sabía, todo lo que creía... era como si alguien hubiera tirado por el aire las piezas de un puzle y la imagen ya no fuera visible.

—Uno de los dos estaba mintiendo.

—Y Mina ya no puede contar la verdad. Un interesante dilema, agape mou. ¿A quién vas a creer? ¿A tu marido o a tu hermana?

Enfrentada con tal decisión, Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Deja que te cuente algo sobre mi hermana... deja que te diga lo que era para mí: fue Mina quien me llevó de la mano mi primer día de colegio. Era Mina quien me ayudaba con los deberes y quien me enseñó a arreglarme el pelo y a maquillarme. Siempre estuvo a mi lado, ayudándome, animándome cuando mis padres apenas se fijaban en mí. Es horrible pensar que me engañó con mi marido, ¿pero sugerir que lo inventó todo sólo para hacerme daño?

El silencio de Darien decía más que mil palabras y Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de angustia.

—Evidentemente, eso es lo que estás sugiriendo, pero es una locura. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Y por qué iba yo a creerte? Mi hermana estuvo a mi lado toda su vida y tú y yo apenas nos conocemos.

—Espero que me creas porque eres mi mujer y ese papel debería incluir confianza y compromiso, dos cualidades que a ti te faltan —dijo él entonces—. La verdad es que nuestro matrimonio empezó a ir mal antes de que me vieras con tu hermana en la piscina. Imagino que es por eso por lo que evitabas hacer el amor conmigo.

—Yo no evitaba hacer el amor contigo.

—Me dabas la espalda noche tras noche, fingías estar dormida. Y si llegaba a casa temprano te inventabas excusas como que te dolía la cabeza, que estabas cansada, que era «ese momento del mes»... y yo lo dejé pasar porque sabía que no tenías experiencia antes de casarte conmigo. Fui muy paciente contigo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que te pasaba por la cabeza.

Que Darien hubiera sabido lo que había detrás de sus patéticos intentos de mantenerlo alejado incrementó su humillación.

—Estoy segura de que lamentas haberte casado conmigo.

De hecho, sabía que era así. ¿No era por eso por lo que se había acostado con su hermana?

—¿Sabes lo que yo lamento, Serena? —su voz sonaba cansada de repente—. Lamento no haberte obligado a decirme qué estaba pasando. Me eché atrás cuando debería haberte exigido una respuesta y lo lamento más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Estaba cansada, eso es todo. Cuando no estabas de viaje teníamos que salir... cada noche teníamos que acudir a algún evento.

Y tener que acudir a esos eventos destacaba las diferencias entre ellos hasta que perdió la confianza del todo.

—¿Cansada? —repitió Darien, irónico—. Durante nuestra luna de miel no dormiste en absoluto. Estuvimos haciendo el amor literalmente las veinticuatro horas del día. Entonces eras tan insaciable como yo. La fatiga no era la razón por la que me dabas la espalda cuando me metía en la cama.

—Darien...

—La luna de miel fue perfecta, los problemas empezaron cuando volvimos a casa. De repente, no querías saber nada de mí. De hecho, hacías todo lo posible para que no te tocase. Incluso me pregunté si la razón por la que invitaste a Mina a venir a casa era porque querías que ella nos separase.

Atónita por los malentendidos, Serena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que quería que tuvieras una aventura con mi hermana?

—He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir sobre ese tema.

—Invité a mi hermana porque confiaba en ella. Y porque necesitaba mi ayuda cuando ella me había ayudado toda la vida con mis problemas.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Mira, Darien, esto es muy difícil para mí —suspiró Serena, sabiendo que él era un hombre absolutamente seguro de sí mismo y que no entendía la inseguridad en otros—. -No sólo perdí a mi marido, también he perdido a mi hermana que era, además, mi mejor amiga. Y la perdí antes de que muriese en esa solitaria carretera.

—Quiero saber por qué creíste que había tenido una aventura con ella. Llevábamos tres meses casados... ¡ tres meses! No tuvimos tiempo de cansarnos el uno del otro.

—Pero yo conocía tu reputación...

—Que me había ganado antes de conocerte. Serena intentó contener las lágrimas.

—Sí, claro. Y te casaste conmigo porque era preciosa, tan superior a esas actrices y modelos con las que salías... entiendo que fuera imposible no dejar de mirarme —le dijo, irónica—. Deberías haber reprogramado las luces de la casa para que se apagaran cuando yo entrase en una habitación. Tal vez eso podría haber salvado nuestro matrimonio.

—El sarcasmo no te pega, Serena. Fue tu carácter y tu dulce naturaleza lo que me atrajo de ti, pero siempre te subestimas. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

—No lo sé. Al principio no hablábamos mucho y después tú estabas muy ocupado enfadándote porque yo hacía las cosas mal, supongo —Serena pensó en todos las horas que había pasado intentando ser lo que él quería que fuera... qué pérdida de tiempo. Evidentemente, no lo había logrado. Lo cual demostraba que ni siquiera ocho horas en un salón de belleza podían convertir a una chica de campo en la esposa de un millonario—. En parte la culpa fue tuya... me dejaste en esa situación sin ayudarme.

—¿Qué situación? —preguntó Darien, verdaderamente perplejo.

—Me dejabas sola en esas fiestas.

—Yo no te dejaba sola. Siempre estaba a tu lado.

—Pero estabas hablando con otras personas, haciendo negocios, contactos... o sonriendo a alguna de esas bellezas. Y todas me miraban como si hubiera salido de debajo de una piedra.

—Eras mi mujer.

—Sí, ése es el problema.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Ser mi mujer te daba un estatus social...

—Era agotador, estresante.

—Si ése es un problema que esperas que discuta racionalmente vas a tener que ser más específica. ¿En qué sentido era estresante ser mi esposa?

Serena se pasó las manos por los vaqueros, mirando unas uñas que se había mordido durante el úlimo año.

—Yo no era capaz de hacer el papel. No sé por qué te casaste conmigo, pero cometiste un error.

-Sí, tienes razón, tal vez cometí un error. Pero vamos a solucionarlo de una vez por todas.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe. Y, sin embargo, el deseo de llorar cesó de repente.

-Quieres el divorcio -le dijo, sin mirarlo. Cualquier cosa antes que dejar que viese la verdad en sus ojos: que prefería seguir casada con él aunque no estuvieran juntos antes que cortar los lazos para siempre-. Claro, es lógico. Deja que me lleve al niño y te daré el divorcio sin problemas.

-Theo mou! ¿Es que no me has oído? -replicó Darien, enfadado-. Yo no quiero el divorcio.

-Pero has dicho que cometiste un error.

-Parece que cada vez que uno de los dice algo, el otro lo interpreta mal -suspiró él-. El error que cometí fue dejarte ir, Serena. Debería haber ido a buscarte para explicar lo que pasó, pero estaba furioso porque habías dudado de mí, furioso porque no habías luchado por nuestro matrimonio.

-Si algo no va bien, a veces lo mejor es cortar por lo sano.

Darien la fulminó con la mirada antes de alejarse hacia el otro lado de la cocina, sus hombros en tensión.

Y Serena miró a aquel hombre del que estaba enamorada, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Como si lo hubiera intuido, él se volvió. La eterna química que había entre ellos resucitando una conexión que nunca había muerto.

-Cuando he dicho que voy a solucionarlo de una vez por todas quería decir que vamos a terminar con esta ridícula separación. Quiero que vuelvas a casa, a tu sitio. Y si tenemos algún problema, quiero que luches en lugar de salir corriendo. Esas son las cualidades que espero de la mujer que he elegido como esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Serena se llevó una mano al corazón.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no sería una buena madre?

-Digamos que, por el momento, no estoy convencido del todo.

Atónita de que pudiera pensar eso, Serena tuvo que disimular su desazón.

-No me conoces en absoluto.

-No -asintió él-. No te conozco, pero pienso rectificar esa situación también. Veamos lo poderoso que es este compromiso nuestro. Si quieres ser la madre de ese niño, lo harás a mi lado, como mi esposa. Es un sí o un no, Serena.

Ella se levantó, tan agitada que no podía seguir en la silla. Que quisiera quedarse con el niño dejaba bien claro que él era el padre. ¿Esperaba que se olvidara de ese detalle?

¿Por qué quería seguir con ella? ¿Era una cuestión de orgullo?

-¿Por qué quieres que sigamos juntos, Darien? No te entiendo.

-Lo sé, pero tendrás toda la vida para entenderme y yo para entenderte a ti -cuando se acercó ella dio un paso atrás, pero Darien la acorraló contra la pared-. Tú y yo, Serena -su voz era peligrosamente ronca y Serena contuvo el aliento porque estaba hechizándola como la había hechizado la primera vez.

-Darien, no...

Él tomó su cara entre las manos.

-Quiero que cumplas las promesas que me hiciste ese día, en la iglesia sus ojos se habían oscurecido tanto que parecían negros.

Ella cerró los ojos. Le gustaría preguntar por qué estaba tan decidido a quedarse con el niño. ¿No se daba cuenta de que eso lo hacía parecer culpable?

Pero sus pensamientos estaban en desorden y no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión.

-No puedes resucitar nuestro matrimonio. Era un desastre.

—Nuestra comunicación era un desastre, estoy de acuerdo —dijo él—. Pero rara vez cometo un error más de una vez, así que puedes relajarte.

Serena no se había sentido menos relajada en toda su vida.

—Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea.

-Nuestra comunicación ha sido tan mala hasta este momento, agape mou (amor mio), que dudo mucho que sepas lo que espero de ti. Pero esta vez no me darás la espalda. Y no te marcharás en cuanto nos encontremos con un problema.

Serena se preguntó qué tendría ella que ofrecerle. Incluso menos que la última vez.

—Quieres que vuelva a ser tu mujer como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero tú no sabes... han ocurrido cosas durante este año.

—No quiero saberlo.

-Pero hay cosas que debo contarte.

—No me las cuentes ahora. Soy griego, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió Darien—. Estoy intentando ser un hombre moderno, pero aún me queda mucho para serlo —añadió, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Por un momento pareció que iba a besarla, pero después se apartó, como si se lo hubiera pensado mejor.

-No, esta vez no vamos a dejar que el sexo hable por nosotros. Pareces agotada y lo mejor será que te vayas a la cama. Esta noche puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, pero a partir de mañana dormirás donde debe dormir mi esposa: a mi lado.

* * *

chicas no voy a dejar mi comentario porque sinceramente si cierro los ojos, me entrego a morfe...me quede dormida pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y me levante como a las seis...

asi que espero que les guste este capitulito, según yo son largos pero cuando lo lei me di cuenta que tenia las mismas reacciones de darien, me llegaba a doler la mandíbula de tanto apretarla ajjajajaja


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

No llores, no llores —llorando ella misma, Serena apretaba al niño contra su corazón, meciéndolo suavemente entre sus brazos.

Estaba despierta y vestida encima de la cama cuando oyó al niño llorar y de inmediato se levantó, empujada por un profundo instinto que no había sentido nunca.

Para empezar se quedó discretamente atrás, dejando que las niñeras se encargasen de Endimion, pero unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que no estaban consiguiendo nada y decidió pedirles que la dejaran a solas con él.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Eso es lo qué te pasa? —Serena sacó al niño de la cuna intentando sujetar su cabecita—. Nunca he hecho esto antes, así que vas a tener que decirme si lo hago bien. ¿Echas de menos a tu mamá?

Aunque, por lo que le habían dicho en la clínica, Mina no había pasado mucho tiempo con su hijo.

Los gritos de Endimion aumentaron de volumen y Serena se sentó en la mecedora e intentó darle el biberón que habían preparado las niñeras.

—¿Te lo pongo así? Nunca le he dado el biberón a un niño, así que vas a tener que gritar un poco más si no lo hago bien.

Pero Endimion se agarró a la tetina y chupó furiosamente.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

-Pobrecito, estabas muerto de hambre. Pues no te pareces a tu madre, Mina no comía nada —mientras el niño tomaba el biberón, ella examinó sus facciones con el corazón encogido.

Tenía el pelo y los ojos azules, como Darien.

-¿Es tu papá? —murmuró—. Y si lo es, ¿qué voy a hacer yo? ¿Debería confiar en él, Endimion, o en mi hermana? ¿Cómo voy a olvidar lo que pasó? ¿Eso es lo que ha querido decir con lo de ser la esposa de un hombre griego? ¿Qué debo hacer, quedarme en la cocina mientras él lo pasa bien con sus amantes? —el niño seguía tomando el biberón, mirándola a la cara—. No podemos retomar nuestro matrimonio, aunque yo quisiera. Todo ha cambiado. Me han ocurrido cosas... cosas de las que Darien no sabe nada. Él cree que todo sigue igual que antes de marcharme, pero no es verdad.

Serena sonrió mientras Endimion seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

—No me estas ayudando mucho, ¿eh? No sé qué hacer. Si antes no era lo bastante atractiva como para retenerlo, ahora será peor. Claro que no pienso dejarte aquí con él, te corrompería en menos de un mes.

Una de las niñeras entró entonces en la habitación.

—¡Lo has convencido para que tomase el biberón! No me lo puedo creer. Estaba agotada cuando llegó la hora de irme —la joven intentó disimular un bostezo—. Incluso desperté a Amy porque ella lleva veinte años haciendo este trabajo y conoce todos los trucos, pero no sirvió de nada. Ese pobre niño está fatal. Seguramente porque sabe que hay un problema con su paternidad. Por lo visto, su madre ha muerto y se supone que Darien Chiba es su padre. Un escándalo —sonrió luego, acercándose—. Por supuesto, él no aclara si es hijo suyo o no, pero yo creo que está encariñado con él y eso dice mucho.

—Lo que dice es que Darien es una persona responsable —murmuró Serena, enfadada—. ¿Se lo estoy dando demasiado rápido?

—No, lo haces muy bien. El niño no llora, así que... pero yo prefiero a los niños un poco mayores porque al menos puedes ponerlos delante del televisor cuando te cansas de aguantarlos —la niñera arrugó el ceño—. Menos mal que a ti se te da bien. Yo esperaba que me despidiesen esta misma mañana.

—¿Despedirte?

—Bueno, Darien Chiba no es precisamente alguien que acepte el fracaso. Amy y yo pensábamos que si no habíamos conseguido darle el biberón esta noche, nos despediría a las dos. Y sería una pena porque el sueldo es estupendo y el jefe guapísimo. Siempre estamos intentando encontrar excusas para bajar al segundo piso por si algún día lo pillamos desnudo... —la joven miró a Serena entonces con cara de sorpresa—. ¿Quién eres tú, por cierto? No sabía que hubiera contratado a nadie más.

—Soy su mujer.

La niñera tragó saliva, avergonzada. Y después, seguramente temiendo la reprimenda, se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

—No tenía ni idea... lo siento mucho, de verdad. No sabíamos que el señor Chiba siguiera casado.

—Hemos estado separados durante un tiempo.

—Ya veo —la expresión de la chica decía «es lógico» y Serena deseó que no le importase tanto. Ella sabía que no era lo que los demás esperaban. ¿Por qué seguía doliéndole tanto ver un gesto de sorpresa en la cara de la gente? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensible?

Ojalá fuese como Darien, siempre tan indiferente a las opiniones de los demás. O como Mina, que había nacido creyendo que el mundo entero la adoraba.

¿Habría sido más segura de no haber tenido una hermana como Mina? ¿O si hubiera sido tan guapa como ella? Mina había aparecido en las portadas de muchas revistas, sus famosos ojos azules y su expresión pícara garantizando que se vendieran a miles.

—Entonces, ¿el señor Chiba y usted están juntos otra vez?

¿Lo estaban?

Serena llevaba horas haciéndose esa misma pregunta. En lugar de dormir se había encerrado en una habitación, preguntándose una y otra vez si tendría valor para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera esperarla.

Pero Darien la rechazaría de nuevo. Una vez que supiera...

Si antes lo había decepcionado, ahora lo estaría mucho más.

Pero si se negaba, no podría ver al hijo de su hermana. Su sobrino.

Más desconcertada que nunca, Serena apartó la tetina de la boca de Endimion. Con el estómago lleno, el niño concentró en ella su mirada... y sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida y no muy confiada, pero una sonrisa en cualquier caso. Y la niñera soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca lo había hecho. Jamás había sonreído antes. ¿Puedo tomarlo en brazos? —la joven intentó hacerlo pero al ver que Endimion arrugaba la cara desistió—. No, no, mejor dejarlo. Pero no va a poder moverse en toda la noche.

—No tengo que moverme, me gusta estar aquí.

-¿Va a tenerlo en brazos todo el tiempo? Es una mala costumbre.

—¿Desde cuándo abrazar a un niño es una mala costumbre?

-Debería meterlo en la cuna y dejar que llore —dijo la niñera—. Un niño tiene que saber quién es el jefe y son las cinco de la madrugada. ¿Es que no quiere irse a la cama?

¿Para qué? ¿Para estar despierta hasta el amanecer dándole vueltas a la cabeza? Podía hacer eso mismo abrazando la causa de su dilema.

—No, estoy bien aquí.

Y pensaba que seguiría bien hasta que la puerta se abrió y Darien entró en la habitación.

La niñera se estiró el uniforme y se pasó una mano por el pelo, que era la reacción de casi todas las mujeres cuando se enfrentaban con él. También ella había hecho lo mismo. La diferencia, que en lugar de un uniforme llevaba los vestidos de diseño que él le compraba. Aunque no había servido de nada. La verdad era que nada la había transformado en la clase de mujer que armonizaba con alguien tan atractivo como Darien.

La noche anterior había sido el marido dominante, pero aquella mañana era el banquero multimillonario. Elegante e indecentemente guapo. Todo en él hablaba de su éxito en la vida; un éxito que iba más allá de lo que podían conseguir los meros mortales.

-Tengo que hablar contigo antes de irme —la niñera entendió la indirecta y desapareció discretamente.

Pero Serena sabía que estaría al otro lado, con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-Tienes que despedirla, no quiero que cuide de Endimion. No hace más que cotillear y el único interés que tiene por el niño es que su madre está muerta y su padre es millonario.

-Cualquiera que trabaje aquí estará al tanto de los rumores.

-Sí, pero esa chica no muestra el menor interés por Endimion. Ni siquiera le gustan los niños.

—Muy bien —asintió Darien, mirando el reloj—. Si quieres que la despida, la despediré.

—No, lo haré yo —dijo Serena entonces.

-¿Tú?

-Sí.

Darien rió, incrédulo.

—Estoy viendo un lado de ti que no conocía. No creí que fueras capaz de despedir a nadie.

—Eso depende de la provocación. Estoy pensando en el niño y en lo que necesita y, desde luego, no necesita a nadie que cuestione su paternidad. Necesita a alguien que cuide de él —Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que Darien parecía dispuesto a marcharse—. Son las cinco de la mañana. No creo que tengas una reunión a estas horas.

—Tengo una reunión en París. Mi piloto está esperando.

—Ah, claro.

Otras personas esperaban el autobús, Darien Chiba tenía un piloto con instrucciones precisas de llevarlo a cualquier parte del mundo cuando hiciera falta. Otro recordatorio de lo diferentes que eran sus vidas. En su casa había una piscina, un jacuzzi, un garaje con coches de lujo...

Serena pensó en el estudio que ella había alquilado. Si quería encender la luz tenía que pulsar un interruptor e incluso entonces no siempre funcionaba.

-¿Por qué lloraba el niño?

-No lo sé, pero ha tomado el biberón y se ha quedado dormido. Y ninguna de las niñeras que has contratado podía hacerlo callar.

—Pues tenían unas referencias formidables.

—¿De quién? —Serena dejó el biberón sobre una mesita—. Seguro que no te las han dado los niños que hayan cuidado.

-Vaya, parece que hacer comentarios irónicos se ha convertido en una costumbre para ti.

Percatándose de que por una vez no se había sentido demasiado intimidada como para decir lo que pensaba, Serena sonrió.

—No era un comentario irónico, es la verdad. Sencillamente estoy diciendo que lo que complace a una agencia puede no complacer a un bebé. Esta habitación está inmaculada, pero no han hecho absolutamente nada para relacionarse con Endimion, por eso no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Las niñeras no han sabido darle el biberón?

-El niño no lo aceptaba cuando se lo daban ellas.

—Pero contigo sí lo ha hecho.

—Tal vez porque sabe que estoy de su lado.

—Tal vez —Darien la miró durante unos segundos, en silencio.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Quieres tomarlo en brazos?

-No, no.

-Ah, claro, imagino que ese traje cuesta una fortuna y no quieres que te lo manche.

—Hay cosas más importantes que un traje limpio, Serena. Lo que me preocupa es molestar a un niño que está tranquilo ahora mismo. Si lo tomo en brazos se pondrá a llorar y no podremos seguir hablando.

Como para darle la razón, en ese momento Endimion abrió un ojo, volvió a sonreír y luego lo cerró de nuevo.

-No hay nada que hablar. Tú no eres el hombre adecuado para cuidar de un niño. Te has pasado treinta y dos años intentando evitarlos... Endimion necesita alguien que se olvide de la cuestión de su paternidad y sencillamente le quiera.

-¿Y esa persona eres tú? —Darien la estudió un momento—. A menos que me equivoque, sigues creyendo que ese niño es el hijo de tu marido y su amante.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-La mayoría de la gente lo consideraría un detalle más que relevante —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Toma la decisión que quieras sobre las niñeras y contrata a quien te parezca. O puedes cuidar del niño si lo prefieres, pero no a expensas de nuestra relación.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Aún tenemos que hablar de eso.

-Muy bien, habla entonces —Darien miró el Rolex de oro que llevaba en la muñeca—. ¿Te vas o te quedas?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarlo así, como si no tuviera importancia? Estamos hablando de nuestro matrimonio, no de una empresa... claro que tengo la impresión de que yo soy otra tarea en tu ridículamente larga lista de cosas que hacer. Ahora toca descubrir si Serena se marcha o se queda, ¿no?

Darien tuvo que sonreír.

-Has cambiado.

—Pues lo siento, pero...

-No te disculpes, me gusta. Me gusta que digas lo que piensas, de ese modo tal vez sea posible que pueda entenderte. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?

—Porque das miedo.

El la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo nunca te he amenazado.

—No es lo que dices o haces, es... cómo eres. No lo sé, no es fácil describirlo, pero la próxima vez que lo hagas te lo diré.

—Ah, gracias —replicó Darien, irónico.

—Muy bien —dijo Serena entonces, sin mirarlo porque mirándolo perdía el hilo de la conversación—. Quieres saber cuál es mi decisión, pero no es fácil. Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo.

—Te he dado tiempo.

—Quiero más tiempo entonces.

—Eres mi mujer. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar?

—Si esto podría salir bien o no.

—Si vuelves pensando que vamos a fracasar al primer obstáculo, no habrá manera de arreglarlo.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Darien.

—Estupendo porque tienen que cambiar —dijo él—. ¿Te daba miedo en la cama?

—¿Perdona?

—Has dicho que doy miedo y te pregunto si te daba miedo en la cama. Sé que no tenías experiencia y las cosas fueron... muy intensas entre nosotros. ¿Eso es parte del problema?

Avergonzada por las imágenes que evocaban esas palabras, Serena miró al niño.

—No deberíamos hablar de eso delante de él.

—Tiene tres meses —suspiró Darien—. No creo que sea necesario censurar las conversaciones todavía. Contesta a mi pregunta, Serena. ¿Te daba miedo?

—No —contestó ella. ¿Qué tenía Darien que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionase de tal forma? Sus pezones se habían endurecido, empujando contra la tela del sujetador, como intentando llamar su atención—. No me dabas miedo.

—Pero te quedaste sorprendida.

—Bueno, yo era un poco vergonzosa...

-¿Por qué?

Porque no podía dejar de pensar que él estaría comparándola con las mujeres bellísimas con las que solía salir.

-No lo sé... tú estabas tan seguro de ti mismo. Daba igual que fuese de noche o a mitad del día. Y aquella vez, en tu oficina...

—El sexo no está restringido a la noche y al dormitorio.

—Lo sé, pero en la oscuridad... en fin, yo podría haber sido cualquier otra.

—Y por eso me gusta más a la luz del día —Darien dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Mira, esto no es lo que yo quería, Serena. Dices que lo pensarás, pero está claro que no crees que vaya a funcionar. Y yo quiero un compromiso total con nuestro matrimonio —le dijo, clavando en ella sus ojos.

—Muy bien, antes me has dicho que te lo dijera y te lo digo: ahora mismo das miedo.

Él murmuró algo en griego.

—¿Estás segura de que eso no es algo que aplicas a cualquier situación que no te gusta?

—No, te lo aplico a ti. Es así como te portas cuando algo no es de tu gusto. Estás tan acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya que no sabes llegar a un acuerdo.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de llegar a acuerdos.

—¿Y si quisiera el divorcio?

—No estábamos hablando del divorcio, estábamos hablando de nuestro matrimonio.

Serena miró al niño, pensando que sería imposible. El matrimonio significaba sexo y eso significaba que él descubriría...

¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Le daría la espalda o fingiría que no le importaba por compasión? ¿Los hombres podían fingir? No, era algo físico, no podría haber pretensión alguna.

—No habrá divorcio —dijo Darien con firmeza—. Y tampoco volverás a darme la espalda o a ir acumulando resentimientos sin decirme nada. Esta vez, si algo no funciona quiero que me lo digas claramente —parecía hablar completamente en serio y a Serena se le encogió el corazón porque sabía que en esta ocasión iba a ser él quien no pudiera saltar el obstáculo.

Y tal vez no estaba siendo justa al no contarle la verdad de lo que pasó cuando se marchó de allí.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Aún no.

Pronto lo descubriría y su reacción decidiría el futuro de su matrimonio. Y el futuro de Endimion.

Serena miró al niño, suspirando.

—Tomaré una decisión hoy mismo.

—Quiero recuperar a mi mujer, Serena. En todos los sentidos —dijo Darien—. No más dolores de cabeza, no más «estoy cansada».

—¿Y si estoy cansada?

—Te despertaré —en los ojos de Darien había un brillo erótico—. Fui muy paciente contigo la primera vez porque sabía que no tenías experiencia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un error. Había algo más y debería haberte presionado para que me lo contases.

Serena contrajo el estómago y la ola de calor en su pelvis la sorprendió.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, que esta vez no vas a ser paciente?

-Eso es —asintió él—. Esta vez vamos a tener una relación sexual adulta. Estoy deseando enseñarte los placeres del sexo desinhibido... a la luz del día.

Serena se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Estás intentando alarmarme.

—No, pero tampoco estoy intentando no alarmarte —Darien lo dijo mirando su boca—. Eres una mujer muy sexual, pero apenas hemos explorado la superficie de nuestra relación... y esta vez va a ser diferente.

-Puede que no. Tal vez ya no te encuentre atractivo —en cuanto hubo dicho esas palabras se dio cuenta de lo ridículas que eran. Y Darien evidentemente estaba de acuerdo porque la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Quieres que sigamos hablando del asunto?

—¡No! No quiero hablar del tema en absoluto.

-Muy bien, porque a partir de ahora ningún tema estará prohibido —su móvil empezó a sonar en ese momento y, después de mirar el número en la pantalla, la miró a ella—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Si me quedo, quiero que apagues el móvil cuando estés en casa —dijo Serena—. De no ser así, Endimion crecería creyendo que es un segundón y no lo más importante de tu vida.

Darien desconectó el móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-¿Satisfecha?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, aunque no esperaba que la tregua durase mucho. Daría igual que se quedase o no porque Darien seguiría trabajando a todas horas. Siempre lo hacía.

-Yo quiero imponer una regla para nuestra relación. Sólo una.

—¿Cuál?

—Pase lo que pase, tú no saldrás huyendo. Te quedarás, ocurra lo que ocurra.

—¿Y si eres tú el que sale huyendo?

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

—Podría ser —Serena pensó en lo que le había pasado y tuvo que disimular la angustia. Si las cosas no habían ido bien antes, ahora sería aún peor.

Temía el momento en el que Darien descubriera lo que le había pasado.

Darien Chiba no era un hombre que escondiera sus sentimientos bajo una capa de buenas maneras o sensibilidad y le diría lo que pensaba.

Y ella sabía lo que iba a pensar.

Serena acunó suavemente al niño, temiendo comunicarle su angustia.

—Te dejaré el resto del día para pensarlo —siguió Darien, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Tengo una reunión en la oficina de París. Despide a la niñera si te parece y contrata a otra. Yo volveré esta noche y me darás una respuesta. Después de eso apagaré mi móvil. Y si empieza a dolerte la cabeza, sugiero que tomes un analgésico porque ésa ya no será una excusa.

* * *

**no se xq razon, me siento un poco identificada con serena, soy igual de insegura que ella y inconscientemente me visto pensando en que diran los demas...pero bueno, asi es la vida.**

**espero que les guste este capi y nos leemos en unos dias mas n_n**

**besos besos **

**fer **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

¿Por qué le había dado tiempo para pensarlo?

Rodeado de abogados en una sala de conferencias, Darien dirigía la reunión a toda velocidad, decidido a cerrar el trato que había sido su principal preocupación durante los últimos seis meses. Pero sabía que no era el mejor momento.

Pensando en Serena, estaba impaciente por volver a Londres porque temía que desapareciera, llevándose al niño con ella.

¿Qué pruebas tenía de que quisiera comprometerse con su matrimonio? ¿Con el niño?

Ninguna.

Impaciente, empezó a dar órdenes, buscando aclaraciones a los puntos más importantes e ignorando temas que le parecían irrelevantes en ese momento.

Habiendo condensado lo que debería haber sido una reunión de todo un día en unas horas, se acercó a la ventana desde la que podía verse todo París.

—Hemos terminado. Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta puede hablar con mi equipo de Londres.

El abogado a cargo de la negociación empezó a recoger sus papeles.

—Ojalá todo el mundo fuera tan decisivo como usted. Evidentemente, la terrible situación de la economía no lo mantiene despierto por las noches.

—No —murmuró él. Pero su vida privada sí.

-Debo felicitarlo, señor Chiba —sonrió el hombre, cerrando su maletín—. Tiene usted una sorprendente habilidad para predecir y entender el comportamiento humano. Ha conseguido seguir obteniendo beneficios aunque todos los mercados se hunden. Anticipó la crisis antes de que hubiera ninguna señal y las acciones de la corporación Chiba subieron de valor ayer, cuando las condiciones del mercado nunca habían sido más difíciles.

—El desafío para una persona es la oportunidad para otra —distraído, Darien miraba el cielo de París, sin dejar de pensar en su frágil matrimonio.

¿Estaba loco queriendo salvarlo?

En las últimas veinticuatro horas había descubierto lo poco que sabía de Serena.

O eso o ella había cambiado mucho. Era más... firme. O tal vez siempre había sido así y él no se daba cuenta. Desde luego, había muchos aspectos de su personalidad que no había visto.

¿De verdad le daba miedo?

—Las especulaciones sobre la paternidad del niño no parecen haber afectado al precio de las acciones —la voz del abogado interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—La reunión ha terminado por hoy —dijo Darien entonces—. Mi ayudante los acompañará a la puerta.

Percatándose de que había cometido un error al mencionar algo tan personal, el rostro del hombre se cubrió de rubor y empezó a tartamudear una disculpa, pero Darien seguía dándole la espalda.

Tal vez no podía reprocharle a Serena que pensara lo peor de él cuando el resto del mundo parecía pensar lo mismo.

Su reputación siempre le había dado exactamente igual, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que podía ser un grave inconveniente.

Los abogados salieron de la sala como un grupo de niños después de que hubiera sonado la campana, casi cómicos en su desesperación por escapar.

Cuando se quedó solo, Darien movió los hombros para aliviar la tensión, mirando el río Sena. Pero tenía una premonición. No debería haberse marchado de Londres.

Con el ceño arrugado, sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Hablaría con Serena para decirle que llegaría a casa en unas horas.

Suspirando, esperó que respondiera.

Y fue una larga espera.

Cuando por fin el ama de llaves contestó al teléfono y le dijo que tanto su mujer como el niño habían salido, la tensión se incrementó hasta límites imposibles. Cuando le dijo que se había ido sin el chófer y sin ningún miembro del equipo de seguridad, Darien pidió su coche de inmediato.

Se había ido.

Había vuelto a marcharse.

¿Qué había esperado?

«Una increíble habilidad para predecir y entender el comportamiento humano», había dicho el abogado. Era de risa. ¿Dónde estaba esa habilidad cuando se trataba de su propia esposa? Si la hubiese estudiado con tanta atención como estudiaba los mercados, no se habría ido de Londres.

Serena lo sorprendía continuamente. No había esperado que apareciese en su casa y, desde luego, no había esperado que quisiera cuidar del hijo de su hermana. En cuanto a su relación, la humilde confesión de que se sentía «vulgar» había revelado una profunda inseguridad que él desconocía. Y el hecho de desconocerlo hacía que se diera cuenta de lo poco que sabía de ella.

Pero pensaba rectificar.

Si no era demasiado tarde.

::::::::::

—¿Te gusta éste? Si lo sacudes se oye una canción y es muy suave, ¿ves? Pero este otro es más duro —sonrió Serena—. Y lo puedes morder. El libro dice que pronto empezarás a morderlo todo.

Mientras el niño balbuceaba, Serena se inclinó un poco sobre el cochecito.

—Será mejor que volvamos a casa, tengo que descansar un rato. Te aseguro que tardo mucho tiempo en estar presentable y ni siquiera entonces estoy a la altura de Darien. Pero si voy a decirle que me quedo debo hacer el papel... y no me pongas esa cara. Intenta estar casado con alguien como él. No es fácil, Endimion, de verdad.

Después de guardar los juguetes en la cesta tomó un trajecito de bebé que había llamado su atención y se dirigió a la caja.

—¡Mira qué hombre tan guapo! —exclamó una chica que estaba delante de ella—. ¿Tú crees que podría perder cinco kilos en los próximos diez segundos?

—Olvídalo y espera que le gusten las mujeres con curvas —replicó su amiga, riendo.

-A esos hombres siempre les gustan las delgadas. —Y de pelo rubio.

—Pelo rubio y liso.

Es espectacular. Si lo tuviera en mi cama seguro que el sexo me parecería más interesante que dormir.

—Viene hacia aquí.

—Daría un millón de libras por un beso suyo.

Interesada por saber quién era el hombre del que las chicas estaban hablando, Serena levantó la mirada... y se encontró con Darien abriéndose paso como un león entre un grupo de gacelas que lo miraban, transfiguradas.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No debía estar en París?

No había esperado que volviese a casa hasta la noche, como era su costumbre. ¿Y cómo había sabido dónde encontrarla?

Nerviosa, empujó el cochecito hacia la puerta. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse con él sin estar preparada? Incluso tardaba horas en conseguir el look «natural».

Furtivamente, miró por encima de su hombro. Había planeado pasar el resto de la tarde arreglándose. Desde luego, su apariencia no cambiaría nada, pero se sentiría más segura si al menos tenía buen aspecto.

Darien estaba mirando alrededor y Serena salió por la puerta, a toda prisa, pensando que ser tan corriente y tan poco llamativa podría ser una bendición en según qué circunstancias. En aquella ocasión le había beneficiado, pero tampoco estaría mal ser tan guapa que todos los hombres se volvieran para mirarla.

Pero ella no quería que todos los hombres la mirasen, ¿no?

Sólo Darien.

Entonces sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

—Perdone, señora. No puede salir de la tienda sin pagar sus compras.

Serena se quedó helada. La gente que pasaba por la calle se volvió para mirar y ella sintió que le ardía la cara de vergüenza al recordar que no había pagado.

-Lo siento mucho... se me había olvidado por completo.

—No pierda el tiempo inventando excusas —dijo el guardia de seguridad—. La he visto intentando esconderse y salir de la tienda sin ser vista...

-Estaba intentando que no me vieran, pero no ustedes... —al darse cuenta de que no iba a entenderla Serena dejó la explicación a medias—. No quería robar nada, ha sido un malentendido.

—Venga conmigo, por favor. Puede explicármelo en la oficina. ¿O prefiere que llame a la policía?

-¡No!—al ver que un grupo de gente se había reunido a la entrada de la tienda, Serena quería que se la tragase la tierra—. Usted no me entiende. Es que he visto a una persona...

—Me ha visto a mí —oyeron entonces una voz masculina.

Genial, ahora la humillación era completa. No sólo estaba hecha un asco sino que se había comportado como una delincuente delante de Darien.

-¿Conoce a esta señora?—le preguntó el guardia de seguridad—. Pues pretendía marcharse sin pagar.

—Y me temo que la culpa es mía —dijo Darien—. Ha estado despierta hasta las tantas con el niño... ¿tiene usted hijos?

-Dos chicos, sí.

Darien sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya tan carismática.

—Y seguro que le han dejado sin dormir más de una vez.

—Desde luego que sí —contestó el hombre, más relajado—. Pero sobre todo a mi mujer. Una vez estaba tan cansada que se dejó abierto el grifo de la bañera y casi se nos inundó la casa.

—Es increíble que algo tan pequeño e inocente como un niño pueda provocar tal caos. E increíble lo que puede provocar la falta de sueño —sonrió Darien, inclinando la cabeza para besar a Serena en los labios—. Es culpa mía, agape mou. Esta noche yo me quedaré con el niño para que tú puedas dormir un poco. Y disculpe el despiste de las compras —añadió, dirigiéndose al guardia de seguridad—. Si me dice dónde podemos pagar lo que ha comprado mi esposa...

El hombre los acompañó a la caja y Serena intentó disimular lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

—No te preocupes —le dijo una mujer—. A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando nació mi primer hijo. No pude dormir en dos años. Estaba tan cansada que una vez encontré las llaves del coche en la lavadora. Pero por lo menos tú tienes un hombre guapísimo a tu lado. El mío no levantó un dedo durante los primeros siete años y ahora, si tengo un poco de suerte, se lo lleva a jugar al fútbol.

«Nada ha cambiado», pensaba Serena. Darien aún podía hacer que se le doblasen las rodillas con un simple beso. Pero esta vez era aún peor y sus inseguridades aún más profundas.

Después de pagar, Darien la tomó del brazo y juntos salieron de la tienda. Desesperada por escapar de tantos pares de ojos curiosos, Serena miraba hacia delante.

—¿Quiere que guarde el cochecito en el capó, señor Chiba? —preguntó un hombre alto que esperaba frente a un Mercedes negro.

-Sí, gracias. Sube al coche, Serena.

-¿Tienes que darle órdenes a todo el mundo? —murmuró ella, soltando su brazo antes de dejarse caer sobre el mullido asiento de cuero. Un segundo después, Darien colocaba al niño en la sillita de seguridad—. No esperaba que volvieras tan pronto de París.

—¿Es una queja?

—No, una observación. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas sólo la mitad del día?

Darien levantó una ceja.

—Desde que tú pones las reglas.

-Dije que estaría bien que llegases a casa antes de medianoche —murmuró Serena.

—¿Ésta va a ser una de esas conversaciones en las que un hombre nunca puede ganar?

Ella volvió a ponerse colorada al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo poco razonable.

-No deberías haberme besado delante de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Para evitar que dijeras algo que te incriminase aún más. Cada vez que abrías la boca acababas metiéndote en un agujero más profundo. ¿Qué creías que estaba haciendo?

—No lo sé... y disculpa que te haya hecho pasar ese mal rato. Es que se me olvidó pagar.

-No estoy pensando en eso. Lo que me preocupa es que estuvieras en el centro de Londres sin escolta.

—Había salido a comprar unas cosas para el niño.

—Te fuiste de casa sin decirle nada a nadie.

—No sabía que tuviera que decírselo a nadie.

—Deberías haber llamado al chófer.

—¿Tengo un chófer?

—Pues claro. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

-Pero es que no quería ir en coche, pensaba dar un paseo. En todos los libros dice que los niños necesitan aire fresco y también yo lo necesitaba. Quería pensar un rato.

—No parecías estar pensando mucho cuando saliste de la tienda sin pagar —le recordó él, sarcástico.

—Salí de la tienda por tu culpa. Me puso nerviosa verte allí.

—¿Yo te pongo nerviosa?

—Tú pones nervioso a todo el mundo —replicó Serena.

Darien se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se arrellanó en el asiento con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Veo que tengo una opinión demasiado buena sobre mí mismo. Por el momento, y con esta nueva sinceridad entre los dos, he descubierto que doy miedo y que te pongo nerviosa. Creo que empiezo a entender por qué te fuisté. ¿Quién seguiría casada con un ogro como yo?

Recordando las circunstancias de su partida, Serena lo miró de soslayo... y lo encontró mirándola a su vez.

—Nuestros problemas empezaron ese día —dijo Darien.

—Nuestros problemas empezaron el día que me casé contigo.

-No, nuestra luna de miel fue maravillosa. Los problemas empezaron el día que volvimos a Londres y aún me pregunto por qué. ¿Es que cambié por completo?

-Sí —contestó ella—. O tal vez no. Tal vez sólo estabas siendo tú mismo. Yo no te conocía bien, pero en cuanto volviste al trabajo nuestra relación pasó a ser algo secundario.

-¿Había algo en mi comportamiento que contase con tu aprobación?

—Sí, me gustaba que estuvieras tan seguro de ti mismo.

-¿La seguridad es aceptable?

—Mientras no me hagas sentir como un estorbo —respondió Serena, pasando por alto la ironía.

-¿Cuándo te he hecho sentir como un estorbo?

—Cuando te veo apretando los dientes y pensando: «idiota» porque no todo el mundo es tan rápido como tú, por ejemplo. Pero entiendo que yo te irrite porque no tengo ni idea de cómo comportarme en tu mundo.

—Lo dices como si viviéramos en universos paralelos. Yo tenía la impresión de que «mi mundo», como tú lo llamas, era prácticamente un nirvana para las mujeres. Tienes acceso a los fondos que quieras y un estilo de vida con el que sueñan la mayoría de los humanos.

—Ya, pero los sueños no siempre se convierten en realidad. Todo el dinero del mundo no pudo salvar nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad? —Serena se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla—. No era algo real. Esos primeros días, cuando nos conocimos... era como estar en una burbuja. Nos casamos enseguida, sin pensar en lo que queríamos.

—Yo sabía lo que quería y pensé que tú lo sabías también.

-Supongo que no sabía qué significaba todo eso.

—¿Se te ocurrió hablar conmigo sobre tus sentimientos?

—¿Cuándo? —le preguntó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo—. Tú siempre estabas trabajando. Y cuando no, tampoco eras precisamente accesible.

-Sí, ya lo sé, daba miedo, he entendido el mensaje —suspiró Darien—. Pero, para tu información, no sabía que te lo diera a ti. ¿Es por eso por lo que intentaste salir de la tienda sin que te viera?

—En parte... bueno, es que no te esperaba. De ser así me habría arreglado un poco.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo.

—Tienes unas piernas fantásticas y estás muy sexy con esos vaqueros.

—Pensé que te gustaba más con vestidos.

—Estás sexy con cualquier cosa que te pongas. Y sin nada... —el comentario, pronunciado con voz de terciopelo, hizo que Serena se sintiera enferma porque ella sabía algo que él no sabía.

—¿Qué hacías en la tienda, por cierto?

—Buscándote.

—¿Por qué no me has esperado en casa?

Darien respiró profundamente.

—No tenía razones para creer que fueras a volver.

—¿Pensabas que me había marchado?

—Sí —contestó él, con su característica franqueza—. Es lo que hiciste la última vez, de modo que me preocupaba que volvieras a hacerlo. Pero tal vez ha llegado el momento de incluir ciertas ataduras en nuestra relación. Cuando te conocí eras muy inocente, de modo que nunca pensé en la posibilidad de comprar unas esposas de terciopelo... pero podrían venirme bien.

Una turbadora imagen erótica apareció en el cerebro de Serena entonces. Todo lo que sabía sobre el sexo lo había aprendido con él. Y era un maestro.

—Ya no soy tan inocente, tú te encargaste de eso.

—Apenas hemos empezado, agape mou —Darien se relajó en su asiento, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pero las cosas serán diferentes esta vez. Esta vez vamos a hablar —le dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Hoy tienes el mismo aspecto que el día que nos conocimos, por cierto.

¿Tan mal estaba entonces?

Pero había pasado un año intentando aceptarse tal y como era y no iba a dejar que Darien destruyera eso. Nerviosa, levantó una mano para atusarse el pelo, pero volvió a bajarla al darse cuenta de que haría falta algo más que un retoque para convertirse en la versión de sí misma que debía ver el mundo. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que sus rizos estaban tan desordenados como de costumbre, por ejemplo.

Tardaba todo un día en alisarse el pelo, aplicarse el maquillaje y encontrar el vestido adecuado...

—Voy vestida así porque había salido de compras con el niño, no esperaba verte.

—Pues ha sido una suerte que te haya encontrado o ahora mismo estarías dando explicaciones a la policía.

—¿Cómo me encontraste, por cierto?

-Mi jefe de seguridad había puesto un chip de seguimiento en el cochecito de Endimion.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella—. ¿Estás loco?

—No, soy una persona muy concienzuda en lo que se refiere a la seguridad. Eres mi mujer, Serena. Y vas por la calle empujando un cochecito de niño... el niño con el que la prensa está obsesionada.

-Están esperando que admitas o niegues que eres su padre.

—Pues entonces van a tener que esperar mucho tiempo porque yo no me siento en la obligación de darle explicaciones a nadie. Lo que me sorprende es que pudieras salir de casa sin que te vieran.

—La niñera salió unos minutos antes con otro cochecito —dijo Serena entonces.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —asintió ella—. Cuando te fuiste llamé a la agencia y me enviaron a otra chica de inmediato. Me gustó mucho. Charlamos un rato y decidimos que no era justo para Endimion tener que quedarse en casa por culpa de esa gente, así que sugerí que ella saliese con un cochecito antes que yo... y todos los periodistas la siguieron. Pobrecilla. Pero es una chica estupenda, me gusta mucho.

Darien echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una risotada.

—Desde luego, está claro que te había subestimado. En cualquier caso, esto tiene que terminar. Hay gente por ahí que no dudaría en utilizaros al niño y a ti para llegar hasta mí.

—¿Quieres decir que podrían secuestrarlo? —exclamó Serena, alarmada.

—No quiero asustarte. He recibido alguna amenaza... pero es normal para una persona como yo. Y el trabajo de mi equipo de seguridad consiste precisamente en unir esfuerzos con la policía para estudiar los riesgos. A partir de ahora, tendrás que tomar unas precauciones básicas.

Instintivamente, Serena puso una mano sobre la sillita de Endimion, mirando nerviosamente por la ventanilla.

—No le va a pasar nada —dijo Darien entonces—. El coche tiene cristales antibalas y mi conductor es un experto.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que alguien nos va a disparar? —Serena estaba rígida en su asiento—. ¿Y crees que vivimos en el mismo mundo? En la granja no hace falta un guardia de seguridad para ir al supermercado.

—Si ir al supermercado es importante para ti haremos que lo abran antes del horario normal. De esa manera podrás ir de compras sin esperar colas.

Serena dejó escapar una risita.

-Quieres decir que así podré llevarme lo mejor.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... yo diría que ir al supermercado es un aburrimiento, pero nunca me he jactado de entender a las mujeres —sonrió Darien—. A partir de ahora, quiero que discutas tus itinerarios con Seiya. Él se encargará de hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

—¿Quién es Seiya?

-El guardia de seguridad que irá contigo a todas partes. Estuvo en las Fuerzas Especiales.

—¿Y me servirá el desayuno con un pasamontañas negro?

—No, agape mou. Si se acercase a tu dormitorio estaría despedido de inmediato. Cuando estés desnuda entre las sábanas, yo te protegeré.

Atrapada por el brillo de sensualidad en sus ojos, Serena sintió que su corazón se encogía y se aceleraba al mismo tiempo. Sin aliento, bajó la mirada... pero sus ojos quedaron atrapados en el vello oscuro que asomaba por el botón abierto de la camisa.

En realidad, la única manera de no desearlo era cerrando los ojos. E incluso entonces no desaparecía ese extraño calor en su vientre. Darien era un hombre demasiado atractivo.

—Ha pasado un año...

-Sé perfectamente el tiempo que ha pasado —la interrumpió él.

-No sé por qué quieres que volvamos a estar juntos.

-Eres mi mujer, Serena. Y yo espero que mi mujer esté a mi lado pase lo que pase.

«Pase lo que pase».

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Que debía mirar hacia otro lado cuando tuviese una amante? ¿Era eso lo que estaba diciendo?

De repente, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando lo vio con su hermana.

Darien esperaba que lo dejase ver a otras mujeres mientras vivía con él, pero cada vez que estuviera con otra un pedazo de su corazón moriría.

Serena miró hacia delante, sin decir nada.

¿Qué mujer que se respetase a sí misma aceptaría algo así?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Yo no soy así. Aunque Darien sea mi marido, eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que quiera y no pienso dejar que me haga daño otra vez —murmuraba Serena, mientras guardaba su ropa en una bolsa de viaje—. Si lo hiciera sería tonta.

Endimion, en el moisés, balbuceaba mientras movía las piernecitas.

—Sencillamente, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué no se da cuenta? No tiene sentido intentar convencerlo porque a él se le da bien manejar las palabras y a mí no. Con un poco de suerte, no me seguirá. No lo hizo la primera vez y no creo que quiera un niño pequeño en su vida —Serena pensó entonces en la actriz y deseó no haberlo hecho—. No es fácil estar casada con un hombre al que desean todas las mujeres del mundo, te lo aseguro. A menos que tú seas la mujer a la que todo el mundo desea. Y yo no lo soy.

«Espero que mi mujer esté a mi lado pase lo que pase».

-Cree que me quedaré tan tranquila mientras él sale con actrices y modelos —dijo luego, guardando la bolsa en la parte baja del cochecito—. Pues no puedo hacerlo. He estado un año intentando olvidarme de él y no pienso pasar por eso otra vez.

-¿Por qué es por lo que no piensas pasar otra vez?

—Darien estaba en el quicio de la puerta y Serena dio un respingo.

—Ser perseguida por periodistas —contestó, sacando a Endimion del cochecito.

Darien llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa y estaba tan sexy como con un traje de chaqueta italiano.

Era lógico que no hubiera podido retenerlo, pensó. Era un hombre tan apuesto...

En realidad, le haría un favor si se marchase. Él no la quería y tampoco quería al niño.

Quería vivir como le daba la gana.

—Mete al niño en la cuna y ven a cenar —dijo Darien al ver que Endimion se había dormido—. Tenemos que hacer planes.

Por lo visto, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella pudiera negarse.

Como no tenía alternativa, Serena lo siguió hasta el comedor, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer y demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Moviendo la comida en el plato, estaba pensando en el mejor medio de transporte para volver a su casa cuando un miembro del servicio entró para darle un mensaje a Darien.

—Disculpa —dijo él, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa—. Tengo que contestar a esa llamada, pero no habrá ninguna más, te lo prometo.

—No te preocupes, tengo que ir a ver cómo está Endimion.

Tal vez debería marcharse en aquel momento, pero era demasiado tarde y estaba segura de que ya no habría ningún tren.

No, tendría que irse al día siguiente.

Agotada después de los últimos días, se tumbó en la cama de la habitación de Endimion y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

::::::::::::::::

Darien abrió la puerta de la habitación del niño y apretó los labios al ver a Serena dormida, su pelo extendido sobre la almohada.

Estaba evitando acostarse con él otra vez, pensó. Y la razón era que aún no lo había perdonado por la «aventura» con su hermana. Pero Darien sabía que el problema iba mucho más allá. También había evitado el sexo antes del incidente de la piscina.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, al final se había marchado. Y para él ése era un pecado imperdonable.

Pero no quería pensar en el pasado. No, tenía que pensar en el presente. Eso era lo que hacía siempre, mirar hacia delante.

¿Era por eso por lo que estaba tan enfadado con Serena? ¿Porque su partida le había obligado a recordar un tiempo que él intentaba olvidar a toda costa?

Estaba tan decepcionado con ella aquel día como lo había estado un año antes.

¿Decepcionado con Serena o consigo mismo?, se preguntó.

¿Era su orgullo porque había visto algo en ella que no existía? El día de su boda Serena le había dicho cuánto deseaba tener hijos y él se había felicitado a sí mismo por encontrar a la perfecta esposa y madre.

Había creído que estaría a su lado para siempre, pero lo había abandonado a la primera oportunidad y reconocer ese fracaso no era más fácil después de un año, pensó mientras salía de la habitación.

¿Entonces por qué había insistido en que se quedara? ¿Era masoquista?

No, pero las expectativas que tenía sobre su mujer habían cambiado por completo.

Le daría un hogar a ese niño, se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Y en cuanto a su mujer... había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a vivir sin amor, de modo que no debería ser un problema.

Murmurando algo en griego, tiró de su camisa mientras entraba en el baño. Ya que Serena había decidido dormir con el niño, una ducha fría sería la única solución.

::::::::::::::::::::::

—La vida no será tan elegante conmigo —suspiró Serena mientras colocaba a Endimion en la sillita de seguridad del taxi—. Nada de niñeras, ni luces especiales, ni calefacción por hilo radiante. Si tienes frío en los pies tendrás que ponerte unos calcetines, ¿de acuerdo? Será una vida sencilla, pero te prometo que no te dejaré nunca. Sé que a él le he dejado, pero eso es diferente. Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor.

Había salido de la casa por la puerta de atrás antes del amanecer y, afortunadamente, no se había encontrado con ninguno de los periodistas que estaban acampados en la entrada principal, pero debía tener cuidado.

—He alquilado un apartamento en un pueblo cerca de la costa y creo que te gustará.

Cuando vio que el taxista la miraba por el espejo retrovisor se puso colorada. Seguramente pensaría que estaba loca.

O tal vez la había reconocido.

Esa posibilidad hizo que se encogiera un poco en el asiento, pero después se dijo a sí misma que estaba siendo paranoica.

¿Quién iba a mirarla dos veces?

El taxista la ayudó a sacar al niño y meterlo en el cochecito cuando llegaron a la estación y Serena le dio una buena propina.

—Aún falta media hora para que salga el tren, así que vamos a buscar una cafetería para calentar el biberón.

La estación estaba llena de gente, de modo que se abrió paso hasta llegar a un café y, después de sentarse a una mesa, pidió un capuchino y que le calentasen el biberón del niño.

Estaba tan ocupada dándoselo que no se fijó en nada más hasta que notó el flash de una cámara. Serena levantó la mirada y, de repente, fue como si un millón de fogonazos la cegasen.

Horrorizada, tapó al niño con la mantita.

—¡Déjenme en paz! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Todo el mundo quiere saber algo más sobre el hijo de Darien Chiba.

—Pues todo el mundo debería dedicarse a sus cosas —replicó ella, buscando una vía de escape. No había ninguna, los periodistas estaban por todas partes, tapando la puerta.

¿Cómo era posible que no los hubiera visto? Porque no estaba vigilando, pensó. No estaba acostumbrada a tener que mirar por encima de su hombro.

-¿Es feliz cuidando del niño? No creo que sea fácil para usted —dijo uno de ellos.

Temblando, Serena metió a Endimion en el cochecito, pero los fotógrafos se acercaron un poco más. Cuando uno en particular se atrevió a alargar la mano para apartar la manta, Serena le dio un empujón. El hombre trastabilló, pero al hacerlo se tiró la taza de café caliente en la mano y soltó una palabrota.

—¡No se atreva a decir esas cosas delante del niño!

Al ver la determinación en los ojos de los periodistas, Serena hizo lo único que podía hacer: sacó el móvil del bolso para llamar a Darien.

Esperaba que estuviera furioso con ella por haberse marchado, pero la conversación fue breve: le pidió que le dijera dónde estaba y que no se moviera de allí.

Llegó poco después, irradiando poder y autoridad. Iba sin afeitar y eso le daba un aspecto aún más peligroso de lo normal. Sin mirarla, le dijo algo a los periodistas que Serena no logró entender, pero que evidentemente los afectó porque todos salieron del café. Incluso le pareció que uno de ellos murmuraba una disculpa.

—¿Eso es todo lo que has traído? —le preguntó después, tomando su bolsa de viaje y la sillita de seguridad, muy serio.

—Sí —murmuró ella—. Pero no voy a volver a casa contigo.

—No vamos a discutir aquí, Seren. Acabas de proporcionarles otro artículo. ¿Es que no sabes nada de la prensa?

—No y tampoco sé nada sobre tu vida. ¿Te das cuenta ahora de por qué nuestro matrimonio nunca podría funcionar? —furiosa consigo misma por haber hecho algo tan estúpido, Serena salió de la estación seguida de Darien y sus cuatro guardaespaldas.

Si lo que quería era no llamar la atención, no lo estaba haciendo precisamente bien, pensó, angustiada. La gente se volvía para mirarla y casi podía oírlos preguntándose por qué una mujer como ella llevaba un séquito de ese estilo.

Serena entró en el coche de Darien, aparcado en la puerta, y los miembros de seguridad los siguieron en otro vehículo.

Estaba preparada para una discusión, pero él no dijo nada. Se limitó a sacar el móvil del bolsillo para hacer una llamada y habló en griego con alguien.

Unos minutos después atravesaban la verja de la casa e iban directamente al garaje.

Serena se quedó en medio del vestíbulo, con el enorme lucernario sobre su cabeza. Se sentía insignificante y se preguntaba cómo podía Endimion seguir dormido después de tanto drama.

Darien dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo y, después de dar instrucciones para que la niñera se encargase del niño, puso una mano en la espalda de Serena para llevarla al invernadero, en la parte trasera de la casa.

Era un sitio lleno de fabulosas plantas exóticas, pero ella estaba demasiado angustiada como para darse cuenta.

—Has vuelto a marcharte —le dijo.

—No había dejado al niño, quería dejarte a ti.

—¿Por qué?

-Tú quieres que me olvide de tus aventuras, pero no pienso hacerlo. No pienso hacerme vieja viendo cómo lo pasas bien con otras mujeres.

-¿Pasarlo bien con otras mujeres? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? —replicó Darien, sorprendido.

—Dijiste que debía estar de tu lado siempre, pase lo que pase. Imagino que eso significa que debo mirar hacia otro lado cuando te acuestes con otras mujeres... y lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Pase lo que pase significa soportando lo que la vida nos ponga en el camino —dijo él—. Yo no dije nada de tener aventuras. No tengo intención de tenerlas. Te quiero en mi cama. A ti, a nadie más.

Serena tragó saliva, sabiendo que cambiaría de opinión cuando la viera desnuda.

-¿Y si ya no hubiera química entre nosotros?

Darien se movió tan rápidamente que no pudo reaccionar. Un segundo antes estaba delante de ella pero, de repente, estaba a su lado, tomando su cara entre las manos. Y sabía cómo besar para despertar la respuesta adecuada. Con la erótica exploración de su lengua, Darien convertía un beso en algo indescriptible y el último pensamiento coherente de Serena fue que si moría en aquel momento moriría feliz.

Después de unos minutos, en los que había perdido la noción del tiempo, por fin Darien se apartó.

—No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema —le dijo, con la seguridad de un hombre que ha demostrado lo que quería demostrar.

—No deberías haberlo hecho.

-La gente me ha dicho eso durante toda mi vida, pero si les hubiera hecho caso seguiría viviendo en una remota isla griega —totalmente relajado, Darien miró su reloj—. Decídete, Serena, sólo voy a preguntártelo una vez: ¿te quedas o te marchas?

Sabiendo que la dejaría cuando descubriese lo que le había pasado, Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Me quedo.

Al menos así podría pasar algún tiempo con Endimion.

-Muy bien. Le pediré a mi gente que emita un comunicado de prensa diciendo que vamos a adoptar al niño. Con un poco de suerte, a partir de ese momento dejarán de molestarnos.

—Pero si vuelvo contigo los periodistas me perseguirán a todas horas.

-Siendo mi mujer tendrás más protección que si estuvieras sola. Lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana lo ha dejado bien claro.

—Pero Endimion y yo no podemos salir de casa sin guardaespaldas. ¿Qué clase de vida es ésa?

—Una vida privilegiada —contestó Darien—. Pero mientras ellos nos cercan como hienas, nosotros estaremos en otro sitio.

-¿Nos vamos de Londres?

-Este circo mediático es un riesgo para el niño y no quiero tener que recurrir a una batalla legal para evitar que su fotografía salga en los periódicos.

Serena se mordió los labios.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Era enternecedor que se mostrase tan protector con el niño, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía porque sólo podía ver una razón por la que le importase tanto el bienestar de Endimin.

-Nos vamos a Spiraxos esta misma mañana. Ahora tengo que hacer algunas llamadas...

-¿Nos vamos a Grecia?

La había llevado a la isla privada en su luna de miel. Tres semanas maravillosas en las que había sido absolutamente feliz. Estaba tan enamorada que despertaba cada mañana con una sonrisa en los labios, pero la idea de volver allí la ponía enferma. Sería una broma muy cruel recordar ese tiempo mágico antes de que su vida se derrumbase.

—¿Por qué a Spiraxos?

—Porque en la isla no nos molestará nadie. Y porque nuestra relación allí era perfecta y si vamos a intentar reunir las piezas de nuestro matrimonio prefiero que los detalles de nuestra reconciliación no salgan en todas las revistas. En Spiraxos podremos relajarnos, alejados de todo el mundo.

¿Relajarse? ¿Cómo iba a relajarse atrapada con él en la isla donde una vez había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida?

-No estoy preparada para ir allí. Necesito tiempo.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es subir al avión, Serena. Y si te preocupa tu vestuario, te aseguro que no lo vas a necesitar. Anoche dormiste sola, pero esta noche, agape mou... —Darien le regaló una sonrisa—. Bueno, digamos que no tendrás que vestirte para cenar.

¿Esa noche?

Se habían terminado las excusas. Irían a Spiraxos sólo para que Darien descubriese que ya no quería estar con ella.

Iba a ser la reconciliación más corta de la historia.

::::::::::::::::::

Serena entró en la habitación de Endimion para comprobar que estaba dormido, como una excusa para retrasar su encuentro con Darien en la terraza frente al brillante mar Egeo.

El viaje hasta Grecia había sido cómodo. Endimion había ido durmiendo durante todo el camino y Darien se había pasado el rato leyendo y enviando correos electrónicos, de modo que ella había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la noche que la esperaba.

Pero ahora que estaban allí no se atrevía a salir a la terraza porque temía el inevitable rechazo.

—¿Piensas cenar con el niño? —al escuchar la voz de Darien tras ella, Serena dio un respingo.

—No, sólo quería comprobar que seguía durmiendo.

—Ha dormido durante el viaje y ahora está dormido otra vez. Y eso significa, agape mou, que no tienes ninguna excusa para no reunirte conmigo.

-¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?

—Porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas: cenar juntos.

—Tal vez sería mejor que me quedase con el niño, sólo esta noche —dijo ella—. Por si acaso despierta...

—Está dormido.

—Pero podría despertar y no reconocería la habitación...

-En ese caso se pondría a llorar y lo escucharíamos. Endimion no tiene ningún problema para hacer saber lo que siente —dijo Darien, mirando al niño con una sonrisa en los labios—. Todas las habitaciones dan a la terraza, así que podremos oírlo sin ningún problema.

-No me gusta dejarlo solo.

—Tenemos un equipo de gente en la casa, Serena, incluyendo la niñera que tú misma contrataste.

-Pero Endimion aún no conoce a nadie.

—Y no los conocerá si insistes en no apartarte de su lado. Ya está bien, Serena. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de pasar una noche conmigo? —exclamó Darien, exasperado—. He hecho un esfuerzo para mostrarme amable... ¿tan insoportable soy?

-No —respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente mientras levantaba su cara con un dedo.

—Estoy intentando entender lo que te pasa, pero no me lo pones fácil. Pensé que te encantaba Spiraxos.

—Es un sitio muy tranquilo —Serena quería decir que la intimidad le parecía difícil, pero Darien malinterpretó sus palabras.

-Si quieres ir de compras...

—¿Por qué voy a querer ir de compras?

-Antes pasabas horas intentando decidir lo que ibas a ponerte, así que no me digas que no te interesa la ropa. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que pasara tanto tiempo en su vestidor.

Porque no sabía qué ponerse. Entonces se sentía horriblemente insegura y las inseguridades habían ido creciendo a medida que Darien se apartaba de ella. Cuanto más lo intentaba, más se apartaba él, hasta que fue evidente que lamentaba haberse casado con ella. Pero si le había resultado difícil ser su esposa entonces, ahora le resultaría imposible.

Aquélla era la oportunidad perfecta para contarle lo que le había pasado, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

—Ya que estás tan preocupada por el niño, yo lo vigilaré mientras tú te das una ducha y te cambias para cenar.

Serena miró la cunita, deseando que Endimion despertase y se pusiera a gritar. Deseando que le diera alguna excusa para perderse la cena. Pero, por una vez, el niño estaba profundamente dormido.

De modo que no le quedaban excusas.

Darien se dejó caer sobre una silla con un suspiro de resignación. La experiencia le decía que iba a ser una larga espera. El tiempo que Serena tardaba en arreglarse era una de las cosas que lo habían vuelto loco.

Al principio no, claro. Cuando se conocieron se quedó encantado por lo natural que era. Entonces no quería apartarse de él y estaban juntos incluso en el cuarto de baño, haciendo el amor, tocándose a todas horas...

Era adicta a él y tan afectuosa que lo había dejado sorprendido. Acostumbrado a mujeres que se protegían a sí mismas o adoptaban cierto comportamiento, nunca había conocido a nadie tan libre con sus emociones como Serena, tan directa y honesta como la fruta que crecía en la granja de sus padres.

O eso había pensado.

Todo cambió el día que volvieron a Londres. De repente, Serena se había convertido en una de esas mujeres a las que tan bien conocía: una mujer obsesionada con su aspecto físico. Era como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Se pasaba el día en salones de belleza o devorando revistas del corazón, buscando las fotografías que publicaban de ella.

Darien era incapaz de entender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Había hecho un papel con objeto de atraparlo para luego mostrar su verdadera naturaleza o casarse con un multimillonario la había cambiado por completo? Después de todo, hasta que se casó con él Serena no había tenido dinero para comprar ropa de diseño o carísimos productos de belleza.

Y, sin embargo, durante los últimos dos días no le había dado la menor importancia a su aspecto.

Quien hubiera dicho que las mujeres eran un misterio no había exagerado, pensó, estirando las piernas. Pero cuando miró al niño sintió una ola de emoción que lo sobrecogió.

Solo, abandonado, con una madre que lo había utilizado como un peón...

Decidido a no seguir por ese camino, Darien sacó su Blackberry para distraerse con el trabajo. Pero poco después Serena apareció en la puerta del vestidor, que conectaba con el baño y el dormitorio, y volvió a guardar la agenda electrónica en el bolsillo.

—Qué rápida —murmuró, percatándose de que se había dejado el pelo suelto y que el único maquillaje que llevaba era un poco de brillo en los labios—. Pensé que tendría que esperar una hora.

-¿Para qué? Ya no tengo que impresionarte.

-¿Eso es lo que solías hacer?

-Quería estar guapa para ti —dijo Serena, poniéndose colorada.

Darien se dio cuenta de que la única concesión que había hecho en su atuendo, una blusa de color verde y unos sencillos pantalones de algodón, eran un par de zapatos de tacón alto.

—Antes nunca usabas pantalones.

-Son más cómodos —dijo ella—. ¿Eso es un problema?

—No, claro que no —suspiró Darien. Tenían problemas mucho más serios—. ¿Estás lista? Lita ha puesto la mesa en la terraza.

Serena miró a Endimion, como deseando que despertase y la salvara de cenar con él.

¿Estaba preguntándose si era hijo suyo o había algo más?

—Estoy lista —murmuró por fin.

Lo decía como si estuviera frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento. Su comportamiento era tan diferente al de la última vez que estuvieron allí que Darien querría sacudirla por los hombros y exigir una explicación.

Pero la experiencia le había enseñado cuándo hablar y cuándo permanecer callado y decidió hacer esto último, su expresión neutral mientras la llevaba a la terraza.

La noche sólo estaba empezando, se recordó a sí mismo. Tenían mucho tiempo.

* * *

**tarde pero cumplidora *_*, me demore un poco en actualizar hoy xq me pase toda la tarde transcribiendo apuntes de mis clases y créanme no se si escribía en arameo o egipcio, mi letra estaba peor que la de un doctor jajaja**

**bueno volviendo al fic, este libro es cortito, solo de dies capitulos u.u, asi que no queda mucho TT_TT, como suelo actualizar dia por medio, hoy me entere que la proxima semana voy a tener odiosas pruebas todos los santos dias TT_TT, por ende llegare solo a estudiar y ni se si pueda conectarme un poco u.u**

**pero tratare de darme un espacio en las noches para poder publicarles los capitulos que faltarian, sus comentarios me sacan mas de una sonrisa y me alegran el dia jiijijij**

**bueno eso, me despido y nos leemos n_n**

**besos besos **

**fer**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Serena se sentía enferma y sólo podía apartar la comida de un lado al otro del plato, incapaz de probar bocado.

Sobre la mesa había dos velas y el silencio de la noche era turbado sólo por el canto de los grillos y el ocasional zambullido de algún pájaro en el mar para buscar comida.

Frente a ella, Darien no decía una palabra pero parecía relajado en contraste con su nerviosismo. Llevaba un sencillo polo oscuro, pero la simplicidad del atuendo sólo servía para acentuar su cruda masculinidad. Llevase lo que llevase siempre estaba espectacular, pensó, soltando el tenedor y dejando de fingir que estaba comiendo.

La belleza estaba en el propio hombre, no en cómo se presentase. Daba igual que llevara un esmoquin o una camiseta de algodón, Darien era un hombre increíblemente apuesto y cada día era más consciente de las diferencias entre ella y las mujeres con las que solía salir.

¿Habría tenido una aventura?

Esa pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza, un tormento alimentado por sus propias inseguridades.

Y Darien no hacía el menor esfuerzo para que se sintiera cómoda, pensó. Estaba tan seguro de si mismo que jamás se le ocurría pensar que otra persona podría no sentirse cómoda.

—Lita ha debido estar trabajando todo el día —le dijo, intentando entablar conversación—. La comida es fantástica.

—¿Entonces por qué no la has probado?

—No tengo hambre.

Darien se inclinó un poco hacia delante y tomó un poco de cremoso tzatsiki de su plato.

—Cuando nos conocimos siempre tenías apetito.

-Porque hacía mucho ejercicio trabajando en la granja. De no comer como debía me habría mareado —replicó ella.

Darien se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

-Ahora te he disgustado y no sé por qué.

—Estabas criticándome.

—¿Cuándo te he criticado?

—Te has quejado de que antes comía mucho...

—No estaba criticándote, era un simple comentario.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, Serena, no es lo mismo.

—Tú sales con mujeres que no comen. En los círculos en los que te mueves comer es un pecado mayor que cometer adulterio. Todas las mujeres son delgadas —dijo ella—. Un cuerpo huesudo es un símbolo de estatus, tanto como un par de zapatos de Jimmy Choo. ¿Qué debo pensar cuando dices que siempre tenía apetito?

—Podrías pensar que el hecho de que te gustase comer es algo que me gustaba de ti.

—No, no podría pensar eso —replicó Serena—. Porque no veo ninguna prueba que lo demuestre. Aparte de un lapso momentáneo conmigo, las mujeres con las que sales comparten ADN con los insectos palo.

Esa actriz con la que te vi en tu casa, por ejemplo, podría acomplejar a cualquier mujer.

Darien respiró profundamente.

—Es evidente que tu peso es un problema para ti.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —dijo ella, irónica—. Pues claro que mi peso es un problema. Nos pasa a todas las mujeres.

—Tienes un cuerpo fabuloso.

—¿Fabuloso significa que estoy gorda?

—No, significa que es fabuloso —los ojos de Darien brillaban, burlones y con cierta traza de desesperación—. Evidentemente, necesito un diccionario femenino. Un hombre dice «fabuloso» y una mujer lo traduce por «gorda». ¿Hay alguna otra expresión en ese indescifrable diccionario vuestro que no debiera usar nunca?

—Te lo iré diciendo sobre la marcha.

—Gracias —replicó él, levantando el tenedor—. Venga, come. Lita ha hecho esto para ti porque sabe que te encanta la comida griega, especialmente el tzatsiki. Si no recuerdo mal, era tu favorito.

—Hasta que me enteré de cuántas calorías tiene.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Alguien, no me acuerdo —contestó ella—. Supongo que pensó que me estaba haciendo un favor. Ayudándome a entrar en este mundo que yo desconocía...

-Vivimos en el mismo mundo, Serena.

Ella miró aquel entorno privilegiado.

-Si piensas eso, te estás engañando a ti mismo. Tú te mueves en un mundo completamente diferente al de la mayoría de los seres humanos, Darien. Es lógico que yo no haya encontrado mi sitio.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que no hay sitio para ti?

—No hay que ser un genio para ver que yo no tengo nada que ver con esas mujeres a las que tú llamas tus amigas. Antes de casarme contigo lo único que hacía por las mañanas era lavarme la cara con agua fría.

—Ya veo —murmuró él.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena entonces—. No quería criticar a tus amistades. Seguro que son personas encantadoras... y no es culpa suya. Pero si dejas a un elefante en medio de un grupo de elegantes cisnes, tienes que esperar que llame la atención.

—¿Y quién se supone que es el elefante en esa analogía?

—Yo, por supuesto.

-¿Es así como te sentías, Serena?

-¿Tú qué crees?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Pero dímelo con claridad, ¿por qué no comes nada?

—Me duele el estómago. No me encuentro bien.

—¿Estás enferma?

—No, nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ti, naturalmente.

—¿Yo hago que te sientas enferma?

—Un poco. Bueno, no, la verdad es que mucho —contestó Serena.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, no soy psicóloga. A lo mejor estoy loca, pero creo que es el efecto que ejerces en mí. Multimillonario se casa con chica campesina... es evidente que la campesina va a tener muchas inseguridades.

—El multimillonario se casa con la campesina y las inseguridades desaparecen.

—No, se duplican.

—Tu manera de pensar es un misterio para mí.

—Evidentemente.

Darien dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó, con expresión decidida.

—Ven conmigo.

-¿Dónde?

—A hacer que te olvides de tus inseguridades —contestó él, tirando de su mano hasta tenerla frente a la cara—. Pienso examinar de cerca las curvas de tu fabuloso cuerpo... y quiero decir fabuloso, no gordo —añadió, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para que no pudiese interrumpirlo—.Y cuando haya terminado tus inseguridades estarán en el suelo, junto a tu ropa.

Pero eso no era lo que iba a pasar, pensó Serena. Porque él no sabía ciertas cosas.

—Yo había pensado acostarme temprano.

—Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo —en los ojos de Darien había una promesa—. Nos acostaremos temprano.

Serena tragó saliva.

—No puedo... de verdad, necesito más tiempo.

—Te he dado tiempo y creo que ha sido un error. Lo único que he hecho es ampliar la distancia que hay entre nosotros, pero esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas a mi manera.

—Entonces no tengo elección.

—No, agape mou —contestó él—. Y no pongas esa cara de mártir. Quiero conocerte por dentro y por fuera. En los últimos dos días he descubierto más cosas sobre ti que durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que no te conocía en absoluto, pero eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora.

:::::::::::::::::::

De pie en el cuarto de baño, Serena se abrochó el cinturón de la bata de seda.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Debía entrar en el dormitorio desnuda o dejar que la desnudase él?

En cualquier caso iba a ser un desastre.

Aquel era el momento que había estado temiendo. ¿Para qué retrasarlo más? Lo mejor sería terminar con ello cuanto antes.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Darien?

Haciendo un esfuerzo para mover las piernas, Serena abrió la puerta y se quedó un momento en el quicio, mirándolo.

Darien estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Tenía el torso desnudo y la luz de la lamparita le daba una especie de halo dorado...

Durante aquel año de separación no había cambiado en absoluto. Serena observó el vello oscuro de su torso y luego siguió hacia abajo... estaba desnudo pero siempre se había sentido muy cómodo con su cuerpo y era lógico. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, masculino y fuerte.

Tanto que había atraído la atención de las mujeres más guapas del mundo.

¿Por qué la deseaba a ella? ¿Era sólo porque no creía en el divorcio? ¿Era ése el frágil lazo que los unía?..

Incapaz de ver otra posibilidad, Serena perdió la confianza y habría vuelto al baño si él no la hubiese detenido.

-Si sales corriendo otra vez iré a buscarte. Tú decides.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente dentro de su pecho.

—No puedo elegir, ¿verdad? No me estás dejando elegir.

-Tú tomaste una decisión al venir conmigo a la isla —Darien la miraba de esa forma que siempre la había puesto tan nerviosa—. Ven, acércate a la luz para que pueda verte.

Serena tocó el cinturón de la bata, preguntándose si iba a tener valor para hacer aquello. Pero Darien se levantó de la cama y la tomó por los hombros.

—Quiero saber qué estás pensando.

-No, mejor no —dijo ella. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Más tarde. Ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

Dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración, él tomó su cara entre las manos.

-No entiendo por qué te sientes tan insegura. Eres una mujer preciosa.

Y Serena perdió el valor.

Tal vez si no hubiera dicho eso habría podido seguir adelante.

—No soy preciosa, no lo soy. Y no puedo hacerlo... sencillamente, no puedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo que crees que pasó entre tu hermana y yo?

-No, no es eso. Es por lo que me ha pasado a mí. Lo siento, Darien... —antes de que pudiera detenerla, y cegada por las lágrimas, Serena se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se dejó caer en el suelo, sin molestarse en encender la luz.

Era imposible. Aquella situación era imposible.

No debería haber dejado que la chantajease para que volviera con él. Debería haberle contado lo que pasó y haberse marchado mientras aún le quedaba un poco de dignidad.

¿Por qué había aceptado quedarse?

¿Había esperado que aquella horrible situación aún tuviera un final feliz?

Desesperada, dejó que las lágrimas rodasen por su rostro. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe...

Darien apareció en el baño, su poderosa figura recortada contra la luz del dormitorio.

—Cada vez que salgas corriendo iré a buscarte, Serena —empezó a decir. Pero al ver sus lágrimas se detuvo—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? No llores, agape mou, no pasa nada.

—Déjame sola —sollozó ella, abrazándose las rodillas—. Por favor, déjame sola. Ve a llamar a esa actriz amiga tuya.

—Serena...

—¡Márchate!

Darien se puso en cuclillas a su lado, fuerte y sereno, un hombre capaz de solucionar cualquier problema.

—Te vas a poner enferma. Ya está bien —le dijo, tirando de ella para ponerla en pie.

—Sí, es verdad, ya está bien —consiguió decir Serena—. Ya está bien de fingir que nuestra relación puede funcionar. Ya está bien de creer que podemos volver a ser un matrimonio. Se ha terminado, Darien.

—Estás muy disgustada, lo sé —dijo él, sujetándola firmemente para que no cayera al suelo—. Y no es bueno tomar decisiones cuando uno está disgustado.

—Mi decisión será la misma, la tome cuando la tome.

—Serena, quiero que respires profundamente —dijo Darien entonces—. Respira... así, muy bien. Y ahora quiero que me escuches y que confíes en mí. Pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea lo que te tiene tan disgustada, entre tú y yo lo arreglaremos. Pero ahora sólo quiero que te calmes.

Su inesperada ternura, sin embargo, lo empeoró todo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas, Darien?

—Porque no quiero hacerlo. Ya te he dicho que esta vez no vas a escapar de los problemas —suspiró él, intentando abrazarla.

—No me toques. No puedo soportar que me toques.

-No confías en mí...

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la confianza. No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó con mi hermana y no se puede arreglar —replicó Serena. Le temblaban tanto las manos que ni siquiera podía desatar el cinturón de la bata y estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de frustración. Cuando por fin logró desatarlo se mordió los labios, intentando encontrar valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer—. No sé por qué me quisiste la primera vez. Dices que soy preciosa... pero nunca lo he sido. Y nunca menos que ahora.

—Eso tengo que decirlo yo, ¿no crees?

—Muy bien, pues entonces hazlo —sin esperar un segundo más para no perder el valor, Serena dejó que la bata resbalase por su cuerpo.

Desnuda, se enfrentó con él. Sin protección, totalmente vulnerable, se quedó en silencio dejando que la mirase... y en su rostro vio reflejado todo lo que ella misma había sentido durante el último año.

Sorpresa, incredulidad, disgusto.

Todas esas emociones estaban allí.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué sé que lo nuestro no podría funcionar? Si antes no era lo bastante bella para ti, ¿cómo voy a serlo ahora?

La realidad de exponer sus cicatrices era menos traumática que la idea de hacerlo y después de hacerlo lo único que sentía era alivio.

Se habían terminado los fingimientos.

Darien le daría el divorcio y ella podría seguir adelante con su vida. Y tal vez no sería ya la vida con la que había soñado, pero sería feliz y se olvidaría de Darien. Sólo había sido un estúpido sueño.

Volviendo a ponerse la bata, Serena lo miró, pensando que era la primera vez que lo veía quedarse sin palabras.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Siento haber tenido que hacerlo de esta manera. Tal vez ha sido cruel por mi parte, pero es que... no sabía cómo hacerlo —impulsivamente, levantó una mano para tocar su brazo pero al final se arrepintió.

Lo mejor sería salir de su vida para siempre, de modo que se dirigió hacia la puerta, sintiéndose agotada.

-Maldita sea, Serena, si vuelves a marcharte no seré responsable de mis actos. Espera un momento, sólo necesito... —Darien se pasó una mano por la cara, luchando con sus propias emociones—. Dame un minuto, por favor.

—Da igual. No tienes que esforzarte por decir algo amable. Nada de lo que digas cambiará la realidad.

-Espera —insistió él, apretando el puente de la nariz con dos dedos—. Maldita sea, tú no tienes ni idea...

—Sé lo que estás pensando y lo entiendo.

—¿Lo entiendes? —repitió Darien, con tono seco—. Entonces sabrás que lo que hago es preguntarme qué he hecho para que no te atrevieras a hablar de esto conmigo. ¿Es por eso por lo que me diste la espalda noche tras noche? No, claro que no... esto ocurrió después de que te fueras.

-Ocurrió el día que me marché.

-¿Qué pasó, Serena? ¿Qué ocurrió el día que te marchaste?

—¿No podemos hablar mañana?

Ver su expresión cuando le mostró las cicatrices había sido horrible y no estaba para conversaciones. Sólo quería esconderse.

Darien rió amargamente mientras la tomaba por la muñeca para tirar de ella hacia el dormitorio.

—No, agape mou. Vamos a hablar. O tal vez debería decir que tú vas a hablar. Y vas a hacerlo ahora mismo.

* * *

**wow! le va a contar la verdad *_*, ya amo cada ves mas a este darien, ahora la cosa se pone buena y xq viene la reconciliacion y la verdad jojoojjojo**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Darien la llevó al jardín. La noche era muy cálida y la elegante piscina estaba iluminada por las diminutas luces que brillaban bajo el agua.

—Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí de noche —dijo Serena, dejándose caer sobre una hamaca—. Es un sitio tan tranquilo...

—Hicimos el amor aquí muchas veces, ¿te acuerdas?

Ella no contestó a la pregunta porque sabía que la única manera de lidiar con el presente era no pensar en el pasado.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Darien se sentó a su lado, rozando su pierna con el muslo.

—Quiero saber qué te pasó. Quiero saber por qué tienes esas cicatrices.

Serena bajó la mirada, nerviosa.

—Cuando me marché ese día estaba... muy disgustada. No veía por dónde iba, así que me dirigí hacia el Sur y acabé en uno de los barrios bajos de Londres. Me detuve en un semáforo y... tres hombres abrieron la puerta del coche... ¿estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?

—Claro que quiero saberlo —contestó él, con los dientes apretados.

—¿No buscarás venganza?

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No —contestó por fin—. No, agape mou, no puedo hacer esa promesa.

—Entonces...

—¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices? ¿Fue un cuchillo?

-Una botella rota —contestó Serena, tragando saliva—. Paré en un semáforo y de repente se abrió la puerta del coche... yo ni siquiera los vi.

—¿Te sacaron del coche?

—Me negué a quitarme el cinturón de seguridad... y fue un error, lo sé. Creo que estaba aturdida.

-¿Por que no les diste las llaves?

—El coche era un regalo que tú me habías hecho cuando nos casamos.

—Los coches se pueden reemplazar.

—Eso lo dice un multimillonario...

-Diría lo mismo si estuviera en el paro y alguien te hubiese robado la bicicleta. No deberías haberte arriesgado así, Serena...

-Supongo que en ese momento no pensaba con claridad. Reaccioné por instinto.

—Además, estabas disgustada y era culpa mía.

-Me dijiste que no tenías una aventura con mi hermana.

-Y es cierto, pero estaba tan furioso porque tú no confiabas en mí que te dejé marchar en lugar de demostrar mi inocencia. De haberlo hecho, ésto no habría pasado —Darien tomó aire, angustiado—. Normalmente no suelo perder el tiempo lamentando errores pero contigo, agape mou, los remordimientos se van apilando. En fin, ya hablaremos de eso... termina tu historia. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Me sacaron del coche y se lo llevaron... junto con mi bolso. Yo estaba inconsciente y no tenía ningún documento que acreditase mi identidad. Desperté en un hospital, con un médico preguntándome quién era. Inicialmente pensaron que alguien me había atropellado y se había dado a la fuga.

—¿Sufrías amnesia?

—No —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Me dijeron que habían encontrado el coche quemado y abandonado, pero como nadie había denunciado su desaparición no podían identificar al propietario. Y yo estaba tan enfadada conmigo misma por no haber visto a esos hombres...

—Tú no estabas acostumbrada a la ciudad. No habías vivido en Londres hasta que te casaste conmigo y, además de eso, estabas enfadada por mi culpa.

—Tú no eres responsable de lo que pasó, Darien. Esto es sólo un ejemplo más de que no soy la mujer adecuada para ti.

—¿Cómo puedes llegar a esa conclusión? Lo único evidente es que yo no sabía qué te pasaba por la cabeza durante nuestro matrimonio, pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Quiero que termines de contarme lo que pasó.

—Ya te lo he contado todo —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estuve en el hospital durante un tiempo, evidentemente.

—¿Por qué no se pusieron en contacto conmigo?

—Al principio porque no sabían quién era y luego... —Serena tragó saliva—. Porque yo se lo pedí.

Darien recibió esa confesión con gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? No, no me contestes —dijo luego, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Tú pensabas que tenía una aventura con tu hermana. Pensabas que iba a tener un hijo mío.

—Pensé que nuestro matrimonio había terminado.

-¡Llevábamos juntos tres meses y yo no me cansaba de ti! Hasta que empezaste a darme la espalda estábamos juntos constantemente y lo pasábamos bien, ¿recuerdas?

—Al principio fue increíble, es verdad.

—¿Al principio?

—Cuando volvimos a Londres estabas siempre trabajando. O te ibas a París, a Nueva York o a Tokio y no querías que fuese contigo.

—Porque me costaba trabajo concentrarme cuando estabas a mi lado —dijo él. Y Serena lo miró con sorpresa porque nunca se le había ocurrido esa explicación.

-Ah, ya.

-¿Cuál pensabas que era la razón?

—Pues... la verdad es que me preguntaba si habría otras mujeres.

—¿Y cuándo te di yo causa para dudar de mí antes del incidente con tu hermana en la piscina? ¿Cuándo? Serena cerró los ojos un momento, suspirando.

—Cuando te conocí tenías treinta y dos años y eras un multimillonario guapísimo. Nunca te habías comprometido con una mujer, pero salías con muchas.

—Antes de conocerte.

—Y todas eran diferentes a mí.

Darien abrió los brazos en un gesto de derrota.

-¿Y eso no te dice nada?

-Sí, me dice que cometiste un error al casarte conmigo.

-Siempre hay dos maneras de interpretar las cosas, pero tú elegiste la equivocada. ¿No se te ocurrió que podría haber otra razón?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Yo era virgen y tú eres un poco anticuado... sé que eso te gustaba.

—Sí, claro. Pero te quité la virginidad unas horas después de conocernos, de modo que ésa no podía ser razón para casarme contigo.

—Bueno, todo el mundo comete errores. Incluso tú.

—¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto conmigo después del accidente?

—¿Para qué? Si no había podido retenerte antes de lo que pasó no habría ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo después —Serena miró hacia la ventana—. Y sabía que nunca podría ser la clase de esposa que tú necesitabas. Estar en el hospital me dio tiempo para pensar...

—¿La clase de esposa que yo necesitaba? ¿Qué significa eso? —Darien se sentó a su lado y levantó su barbilla con un dedo—. Tú eres la mujer con la que me casé. Tú eras la esposa que necesitaba.

—No —Serena negó con la cabeza, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. No lo era, Darien. Nunca fui la esposa que necesitabas a tu lado. Me di cuenta poco después de que nos casáramos. Volvimos de nuestra luna de miel y me lancé de cabeza a la vida que tú vivías... pero nada me había preparado para lo que se esperaba de mí.

—No se esperaba nada de ti.

—¿Cómo que no? Tú eres Darien Chiba, el hombre más sexy del mundo. Todos querían saber con quién te habías casado y todo el mundo hablaba de mí.

—¿Quién es todo el mundo? ¿Te refieres a los medios de comunicación?

—Sí, también. Pero sobre todo a tus amigos, la gente de tu círculo social. Solían mirarme por encima del hombro, como diciendo lo que pensaban de tu elección.

—Eras mi mujer —insistió Darien, apretando los labios—. Me daba igual lo que la gente pensara de ti.

—Pero a mí sí me importaba. Yo no soy como tú, las cosas me afectan —suspiró ella—. Cuando decían que era gorda, que no les gustaba mi pelo, a mí me importaba mucho. Y cuando decían que no vestía como tus antiguas novias me preocupaba. Ellos hicieron que me diese cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio había sido un error.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que era yo quien debía juzgar eso y no mis amistades?

—Conocí a una de tus antiguas novias —siguió Serena- y te aseguro que lo pasó en grande haciendo comparaciones. Y luego me dijo que si ella no había podido retenerte, yo sería incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo la conociste?

—En una cena benéfica, poco después de llegar a Londres. Estábamos en el servicio de señoras, delante del espejo —Serena se mordió los labios—. Bueno, digamos que me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Pensé entonces que necesitaba vestir de otra manera, arreglarme más, lo traté como si fuera un proyecto. Cuando volvimos a casa empecé a estudiar revistas de moda y a ir de compras...

—Y entonces empezó tu obsesión con la ropa. No tenía ni idea —dijo Darien, apretando su mano—. Las horas que pasabas en el vestidor cada noche probándote cosas... pensé que de repente habías descubierto la alegría de ir de compras.

—¿Alegría? —repitió ella, haciendo una mueca—. Lo odiaba. Es divertido tener mucha ropa, pero cuando sabes que todo lo que te pongas va a ser criticado... ¿tú tienes idea de la cantidad de diseñadores que hay? ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que debía ponerme? Lo único que sabía es que nunca parecía elegir el modelo adecuado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste algo?

—Pensé que tú también lo veías. Y que te mostrases tan impaciente conmigo sólo confirmaba que lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

Darien murmuró algo en griego, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—Creo que no nos entendíamos. Yo no sabía nada... no sabía que lo estuvieras pasando tan mal.

—Cuando mi hermana me llamó porque necesitaba un sitio en el que alojarse en Londres pensé que me haría compañía y que podría darme consejos porque tenía mucho estilo...

—¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste si me gustaba lo que llevabas?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú?—se defendió Serena—. Durante nuestra luna de miel parecías estar loco por mí, pero cuando llegamos a casa... bueno, cambiaste por completo. Y yo tardé algún tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Y qué crees que estaba pasando?

—Era evidente: nuestra relación era estupenda cuando estábamos aquí de vacaciones, pero el día a día... bueno, fue entonces cuando aparecieron las grietas. Y me asusté. Me daba cuenta de que no me parecía nada a las mujeres con las que tú solías salir. Cada vez que teníamos que acudir a algún evento era una tortura para mí. Todo el mundo me miraba, todos me juzgaban.

Darien masculló una maldición.

-No es cierto.

—Sí lo es. Tú no te das cuenta porque no te importa lo que piense la gente, pero no eres muy tolerante con las debilidades de los demás. Una noche te supliqué que no me dejaras con un grupo de mujeres y tú te limitaste a arrugar el ceño y decir que no pasaba nada. Tenías que hablar con alguien, así que me echaste a los lobos y dejaste que me devorasen.

-Serena...

—No tienes que decir nada. La verdad es que no tenías por qué llevarme de la mano todo el tiempo. Era patético, lo reconozco, pero cada vez que salíamos encontraba una nueva razón por la que no deberías haberte casado conmigo.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Estabas demasiado ocupado como para darte cuenta de lo que ocurría y empezabas a mostrarte irritable conmigo. Tu truco favorito era mirar el reloj mientras yo intentaba elegir qué me ponía cada noche, así que empecé a arreglarme cada vez más temprano... pero cuando por fin salía del vestidor tú estabas paseando de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado.

—Esperar no es mi fuerte.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —sonrió Serena—. Pero que tú estuvieras tan irritado hacía que yo me estresara más. Pasaba gran parte del día arreglándome y luego tú me mirabas con cara de impaciencia...

—No porque no me gustase lo que llevabas puesto —se defendió Darien—. Seguramente pensaría que habías cambiado mucho. Cuando te conocí ibas en vaqueros, eras directa y no tenías vanidad alguna.

—¡Porque nunca había tenido que acudir a una cena benéfica llena de millonarios! Lo más importante del calendario para mí eran las fiestas del pueblo.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—¡Estaba intentando halagarte, Serena! ¿Es que nunca te han hecho un halago?

Sorprendida por su tono, ella lo miró, confusa.

—Pero has dicho... yo pensé... pensé que te molestaba mi vanidad.

—No, lo que quería decir es que no tenías que pasar horas delante del espejo. Me gustabas tal y como eras el día que te conocí.

—Pero entonces estaba trabajando en la granja. Llegaste con un traje italiano para hablar de negocios y yo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que era de mi padre, pero que había encogido en la lavadora.

—No recuerdo los pantalones cortos —sonrió Darien—, pero sí recuerdo tus piernas. Y tu sonrisa. Y lo dulce que me pareciste ese día. Recuerdo que pensé: la quiero en mi cama, la quiero cuidando de nuestros hijos. Y decidí en ese momento que quería despertar cada día viendo esa sonrisa tuya. ¿Por qué crees que me quedé dos días en el pueblo? Tenía que haber sido una reunión de una hora.

—Pero invertiste en el negocio de mi padre.

El soltó una carcajada.

—Si quieres que te sea sincero, agape mou, el negocio de tu padre es la única inversión que me ha costado dinero.

—¿Cometiste un error?

—No, sabía que iba a ser un desastre desde el momento que me enseñó las cifras. No estaba invirtiendo en el negocio, estaba invirtiendo en ti.

Serena pensó en los cambios que su padre estaba haciendo en la granja, en lo emocionado que estaba por aquella nueva aventura...

—Fue un detalle que hicieras eso por mi padre, pero no te paraste a pensar cómo lidiaría yo con la nueva situación, ¿verdad?

Darien volvió a apretar su mano.

—Pensé que te gustaría tu nuevo estilo de vida. Sabía que tus padres y tú trabajabais muchas horas para sacar la granja adelante.

—Pero yo no me casé contigo por el dinero o por el estilo de vida. Me casé por ti —Serena suspiró—. Tú eras un magnate y cuando salíamos había un millón de personas mirándonos. Las cámaras, los periodistas... y todo el mundo criticándome. Sí, me faltaba vanidad, pero alguien así no puede sobrevivir en tu mundo. Yo no sabía lo que era ser la esposa de un multimillonario y en esas revistas me destrozaban. Al principio sólo se burlaban de mis curvas más o menos sutilmente, pero luego apareció esa columna sobre las peor vestidas... no quiero ni hablar del tema.

—¿Por qué las leías?

—Pensé que me ayudarían. Quería estar perfecta —Serena se mordió los labios—. Quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí y no que te preguntaras por qué te habías casado conmigo.

—Yo nunca pensé eso.

—¿De verdad? Yo sólo sé que cada vez era peor —ella sacudió la cabeza—. Hasta que un día ya no me sentía cómoda desnudándome delante de ti... hasta que no podía soportar la idea de acostarme contigo porque me daba vergüenza...

—Por el amor de Dios, Serena —Darien se levantó, atónito—. Y yo no me di cuenta de nada... nunca en mi vida me había considerado un idiota, pero es evidente que lo he sido.

-No, no eres idiota. Sencillamente, te mueves en círculos que yo no conozco. Las mujeres con las que salías antes siempre sabían cómo arreglarse el pelo, qué ponerse, cómo caminar y cuánto se debía pesar.

—¿Quién hace esas reglas?

—La sociedad.

—¿Y tú nunca te saltas las reglas?

-A veces —murmuró Serena, recelosa—. Pero no quería avergonzarte delante de la gente.

Darien se volvió entonces para mirarla.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no hemos tenido antes esta conversación?

—Decirle a tu marido que te sientes fuera de lugar y poco atractiva no es la conversación más fácil del mundo, te lo aseguro. Supongo que pensaba que si lo decía en voz alta llamaría más la atención sobre mis fallos. Teníamos problemas que ninguna conversación podía resolver, Darien. Y después del accidente... bueno, yo sabía que quedarían cicatrices y pensé que no podrías soportarlo...

-¿Por qué? —le preguntó él, enfadado.

—Tú eres un hombre que exige perfección en la vida y yo no soy perfecta. Me sentía insegura... y el accidente lo empeoró. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-Lo único que veo es que hemos dejado de decirnos muchas cosas. Y también entiendo por fin por qué me condenaste tan rápidamente al verme con tu hermana —dijo Darien—. Tenías tan poca autoestima que no se te ocurrió que yo pudiera serte fiel. Parece como si estuvieras resignada al hecho de que tarde o temprano tendría una aventura. Por eso pensaste que era inevitable que me gustase más tu hermana.

¿Se habría equivocado?, se preguntó Serena. Por primera vez empezó a tener dudas.

-Mi hermana y tú... hacían mejor pareja. Pero aunque no hubiera pasado con ella habría pasado tarde o temprano. Tal vez me encontrabas atractiva, pero era por la novedad. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Darien. Y lo del accidente me lo dejó claro.

—Veo que has llegado a muchas conclusiones... sin contar conmigo.

-¿Fuiste a buscarme? —Serena se levantó, enfadada—. Si me hubieras querido habrías removido cielo y tierra para encontrarme —añadió, haciendo un esfuerzo para contener la emoción—. Si no te importa, me voy a la cama. Seguiremos hablando por la mañana, pero... ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?

—Sí, claro —murmuró él.

-Lo que ocurrió antes ya no tiene importancia, lo que importa es cómo están las cosas ahora, quién soy ahora. Imagino que querrás divorciarte y lo comprendo, pero... ¿me darás la custodia de Endimion? Es mi sobrino, pero sabes que no puedo contratar a un abogado —Serena vio la tensión en su rostro—. Piénsalo, por favor.

Y después de decir eso se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Darien se quedó en la puerta del dormitorio, mirando la figura de Serena bajo las sábanas.

Le recordaba a un animal que se hubiera ido arrastrando hasta un sitio seguro para morir. Y sabía que no estaba dormida.

Estaba herida.

Por su culpa.

¿No había sido él quien le dijo que había más en una fotografía de lo que se veía a primera vista? ¿Y había aceptado su propio consejo? No, había visto y había juzgado.

Y sabía por qué. Por desagradable que fuera admitirlo, su propio pasado influía en su presente. Cuando Serena se marchó...

El sentimiento de culpa era como un peso sobre sus hombros, pero sabía que eso no serviría para arreglar la situación.

«Tantas cosas por decir», pensó, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a ella. Sus pies descalzos no hacían el menor ruido sobre las frías baldosas, pero sabía que lo había oído porque de inmediato vio que sus hombros se ponían tensos.

—He perdido la cuenta del número de veces que me has dado la espalda durante nuestro matrimonio, Serena —dijo en voz baja—. Y yo he dejado que lo hicieras, pero no voy a permitirlo más. Eso se ha terminado.

—Vete, por favor —Darien vio cómo se encogía, como intentando hacerse lo más pequeña posible. Una nada halagadora respuesta a su presencia.

—No se me da bien pedir disculpas —le confesó—.Pero te debo una.

-No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas. Ningún hombre me encontraría atractiva y lo sé.

¿Pensaba que estaba pidiéndole disculpas porque no la encontraba atractiva?

Sabiendo que las palabras no servirían de nada, Darien se tumbó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Podía sentirla temblar y arrugó el ceño porque hacía calor. No tenía frío, tenía miedo.

¿De él? ¿De que la rechazase?

Darien tiró de ella y se colocó encima para mirarla a los ojos.

-Serena...

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Lo he intentando —dijo él—. Y ese fue mi mayor error.

Pensó encender la lamparita de la mesilla, pero decidió que tal vez, en aquella ocasión, la oscuridad pudiera ayudarlos.

—Darien, por favor...

El tomó su cara entre las manos y, en silencio, buscó sus labios. Y lo que había empezado como un simple intento de silenciarla terminó siendo una fiesta para los sentidos. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se preguntó cómo podía haber olvidado lo bien que sabía: a fresas y a la luz de sol, a miel y a los pastos ingleses. Pero, sobre todo, sabía a inocencia. El se había aprovechado de su falta de sofisticación y tal vez no era justo usar sus habilidades amatorias cuando Serena era tan vulnerable. Pero lo que iba a ocurrir era irremediable, pensó cuando ella entreabrió los labios.

Sin dejar de besarla, Darien empezó a desabrochar la bata... y cuando Serena intentó evitarlo la sujetó por las muñecas, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ella se movía, sin darse cuenta de que esos movimientos lo excitaban aún más.

Sus suaves gemidos lo animaban y abrió la bata, dejando al descubierto sus pechos desnudos.

Serena intentaba zafarse, pero cuando tomó uno de los pezones entre los labios se arqueó involuntariamente hacia él, un movimiento que la puso en contacto directo con su duro miembro. Negando la femenina invitación, Darien se colocó sobre ella.

«Pronto», se dijo a sí mismo. «Pronto le daría lo que quería, pero antes...».

Mientras pasaba la lengua por la rígida punta del pezón, con la mano libre acariciaba su estómago, sintiendo las cicatrices bajo los dedos. ¿Le dolería?, se preguntó tontamente mientras bajaba la mano para acariciar el interior de sus muslos, húmedo ahora.

Sus gemidos se convertían en suspiros de placer mientras la acariciaba íntimamente con dedos expertos. Estaba mojada y se tomó su tiempo, usando toda su experiencia y su habilidad para hacer que perdiera todas las inhibiciones. Pero esos gemidos conectaban directamente con su libido y, de repente, tocarla ya no era suficiente. Quería saborearla, toda ella.

Darien la miró, pero no podía ver sus facciones. Sin embargo, cuando soltó sus manos esta vez Serena no se movió. Las dejó sobre su cabeza, como una diosa pagana preparándose para el sacrificio.

Darien abrió sus piernas suavemente. Esperaba cierta resistencia, pero cuando sujetó sus muslos con las manos para someterla a la más dulce de las torturas, Serena pasó de dubitativa a desesperada en cuestión de segundos. El aire se llenó de sus suspiros mientras seguía con su asalto, deslizando un dedo dentro de ella, el contacto con su húmeda feminidad desafiando su propio control. Pero siguió acariciándola y saboreándola a placer hasta que Serena estuvo a su merced:

Como un hombre agarrándose al borde de un precipicio con la punta de los dedos, Darien se negaba a caer al vacío.

—Ahora, por favor... —ese ruego era lo que necesitaba, de modo que se incorporó, metiendo las manos bajo su trasero para levantarla.

Quería decir algo, mostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo, pero temía turbar aquella frágil conexión, de modo que permaneció callado, recordándose a sí mismo que habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

Pero tenía que apretar los dientes en un esfuerzo por contenerse mientras se acercaba a la entrada de su cueva.

Serena levantó las caderas cuando empezó a entrar en ella y la frente de Darien se cubrió de sudor mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a ir despacio. Lo envolvía como un guante de seda y su miembro reaccionó hinchándose más.

—Darien...

—No pasa nada, relájate... tu cuerpo sabe cómo hacer esto. Relájate, agape mou, y déjame hacer a mí —Darien pasó la lengua por sus labios, tirando suavemente, besándola y apartándose hasta que la sintió responder. Pero no se movió, controlándose hasta que ella empezó a levantar las caderas en silenciosa invitación.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió mantener el control mientras esperaba que ella llegase al mismo punto.

Darien murmuró su nombre, arqueándose, pero aun así Darien no se movió. Sólo cuando ella levantó una pierna para enredarla en su cintura volvió a empujar... y esta vez ella lo recibió hasta dentro, sus húmedos pliegues dándole la bienvenida a la dura embestida de su miembro.

Los gemidos de Serena crecían en intensidad y él estaba tan pendiente que se dio cuenta de cuándo perdía el control, las convulsiones acariciando su erección hasta que por fin perdió el control y cayó al abismo con ella.

En esos momentos de exquisito placer se olvidó de todo salvo de la química que había creado con aquella mujer.

Y cuando por fin pudo respirar se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que Serena ya no estaba luchando contra él. La segunda, que seguía excitado.

De modo que podía hacer dos cosas: apartarse y dejarla dormir o hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera.

Con una media sonrisa, Darien tomó una decisión.

::::::::::::::::

Serena se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño, viendo su pelo alborotado y sus mejillas ardiendo. Y no era una sorpresa porque habían estado haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

Hasta el amanecer...

Intentando ignorar la angustia que empezaba a nacer dentro de ella, se puso un pantalón ancho y una sencilla camiseta y salió a la terraza.

Había una lagartija tomando tranquilamente el sol sobre la barandilla y uno de los gatos que pululaban por la isla se lamía una patita a la sombra.

Y, tan relajado como ellos, Darien leía el periódico con las piernas estiradas, su pelo oscuro aún mojado de la ducha.

Serena se aclaró la garganta y él levantó la mirada. Y su sonrisa de satisfacción hizo que quisiera abofetearlo.

Darien el conquistador, pensaba. Lo bastante hombre como para acostarse con una mujer aunque no la encontrase atractiva.

—Kalimera —la saludó—. Te kanis? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias.

Serena se sentía tan humillada que si hubiera podido irse de la isla lo hubiera hecho en aquel mismo instante. Y sabía que Darien se daría cuenta de su disgusto.

-Evidentemente, no te encuentras tan bien.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, pues ahora puedes decirme lo que piensas de mí.

—No, mejor no.

—Quedamos en que no habría más secretos, ¿recuerdas?

-Muy bien —Serena apoyó una mano sobre el respaldo de una silla—. Si de verdad quieres saber lo que pienso... creo que eres el hombre más despiadado y más insensible que he conocido nunca.

—¿Perdona?

-Ya me has oído.

—Sí, pero no te entiendo. No parecía ser eso lo que pensabas cuando estabas desnuda y gimiendo debajo de mí anoche...

-¡No hables así! Es bochornoso. Ya es suficiente con que me hagas esas cosas y que yo... —Serena sintió que le ardía la cara de vergüenza—. Es como si estuvieras felicitándote a ti mismo por tu habilidad para hacer que cualquier mujer caiga rendida a tus pies. ¿Qué quieres demostrar con eso?

—¿Por qué crees que quiero demostrar algo?

-¿Por qué si no te habrías empeñado en... seducirme durante toda la noche?

-¿Lo de anoche no te dijo nada, Serena?

-Sí, claro que sí —suspiró ella—. Dicen que no sabes cómo pedir perdón, pero desde luego sabes hacer el amor.

—¿Crees que lo hice para pedirte perdón?

-Prefiero eso que la alternativa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

—Que lo hiciste por compasión. Eso sería mucho peor.

—¿Piensas que te hice el amor porque me dabas pena? No creo que la anatomía masculina permitiera eso —su aparente falta de emoción empeoraba el asunto aún más.

—Seguro que la tuya sí... tú no tienes ningún problema con el deseo sexual, ¿no? Aunque me di cuenta de que incluso tú tuviste que hacerlo en la oscuridad.

—¿Hacerlo? —repitió él, levantando una ceja.

-No era «hacer el amor», más bien querías dejar algo claro. ¿Por qué, Darien? ¿Era un reto a tu reputación de amante fabuloso? ¿O un regalo de despedida? ¿No quieres que me sienta mal y has decidido regalarme una noche antes de enviarme a casa? —Serena esperó, pero Darien se quedó en silencio—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Sólo ayer descubrí lo insegura que eras. Evidentemente, había subestimado esa inseguridad —dejando a un lado el periódico, Darien se levantó para tirar de ella.

—Suéltame. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Crees que lo de anoche fue por compasión... crees que sólo soy capaz de hacerlo en la oscuridad. Pues ahora no es de noche, agape mou —dijo, tomándola en brazos—. Vamos a poner a prueba esa teoría tuya.

—¡Suéltame!

Darien la dejó sobre una hamaca.

-Ya te he soltado —le dijo, mientras empezaba a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Dejando escapar un gemido de horror, Serena intentó apartarlo, pero Darien tiró de ellos.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Eres increíblemente sexy —murmuró él, quitándole después el sujetador y las braguitas—. Y estoy pensando que al ser considerado me volví a equivocar. Aparentemente, lo que para un hombre es ser sensible para una mujer es un acto de caridad —Serena intentó levantarse, pero Darien la sujetó con firmeza—. No te escondas más, agape mou. Nada de batas ni habitaciones oscuras. Lo haremos a la luz del día y así sabrás la verdad.

—No, yo...

—Así verás la pena que me das y cómo me han afectando tus cicatrices. ¿Quieres saber si sigues excitándome? Pues vamos a verlo —Darien se quitó la ropa a toda prisa, quedando desnudo frente a ella—. ¿Parezco un hombre que te está haciendo un favor?

No, no lo parecía, desde luego.

Empujándola suavemente con una mano, la tumbó en la hamaca y se colocó sobre ella. Serena sintió el roce del vello de su torso sobre sus sensibles pezones y tuvo que disimular un escalofrío.

Pero cuando la punta de su erección rozó el interior de sus muslos dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

—¿Esto te parece compasión? —murmuró Darien.

Pero Serena giró la cabeza porque aquella explosión de deseo le parecía humillante.

—No hagas esto...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por que temes que lo esté haciendo porque me das pena? Yo nunca hago cosas por los demás, agape mou, ya deberías saberlo. Soy un egoísta y hago las cosas exclusivamente por mí mismo —después de decir eso, tomó su mano para llevarla hacia su miembro y a Serena se le quedó la boca seca al rozar la aterciopelada dureza que apenas podía abarcar con la mano—. Sé que no habías tenido experiencias antes de mí, así que deja que te lo explique, agape mou: esto no es compasión... es química, es deseo. No estoy intentando ser amable contigo, estoy haciéndote el amor, ¿lo has entendido?

—Darien...

-Te deseo —siguió él—. Siempre te he deseado y eso no va a cambiar. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Al ver el brillo de sus ojos, Serena se olvidó de todo salvo del calor que sentía en la pelvis.

-Tienes cicatrices, es verdad, pero sigue siendo tu cuerpo. Y un día, cuando tengamos hijos, puede que te salgan estrías pero seguirá siendo tu cuerpo. Y es tu cuerpo el que deseo, no el de ninguna otra mujer.

¿Hijos?

A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza, su pulso sin control mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Había dicho...?

Darien la penetró con una fiera embestida y ella dejó de intentar entender porque sentirlo dentro hacía que cualquier otra cosa no tuviera importancia. Darien buscó sus labios y la sujetó por las caderas, su viril empuje llegándole directamente al corazón. Esta vez no hubo caricias previas, sólo una demostración de cruda sexualidad masculina.

—¿Me sientes, Serena? —musitó sobre sus labios—. ¿Me sientes dentro de ti?

Era duro, grande, y Serena sollozó su nombre mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda, tan sensible a la invasión que apenas podía respirar. Y nunca se había sentido tan deseada.

—Eres increíble —dijo Darien, con voz ronca, apartándose un poco.

—No...

—¿No qué? —sonrió él—. ¿Que no pare o que no siga?

—Darien...

Él la mantuvo al borde del precipicio durante unos segundos y luego volvió a entrar, la embestida haciéndola temblar de arriba abajo.

—Esto no es sexo por compasión, es sexo puro y duro, agape mou. Es lo que tú y yo compartimos. ¿No te das cuenta?

Serena era incapaz de hablar, su cuerpo moviéndose hacia delante como por decisión propia para buscarlo. Se miraron entonces a los ojos, la conexión increíblemente íntima, arqueando la espalda en una explosión erótica tan intensa que la dejó sin aliento. Las sensaciones la devoraban como una bestia salvaje y sintió que Darien se movía más rápido hasta que se derramó dentro de ella.

Serena se quedó en silencio, mareada por un momento, incapaz de pensar. Notaba el sol quemando sus piernas y la dureza del muslo masculino rozando el suyo... pero entonces oyó el ruido de una motora a lo lejos y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaban desnudos.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-¿Por qué?—tan relajado como siempre, Dariien se apoyó en un codo—. ¿Tienes prisa?

-Pero la gente... alguien podría vernos...

—Nadie se acercará a la terraza —la interrumpió él, depositando un beso en sus labios.

—¿Pero y si viene alguien del servicio?

-Si viene alguien lo despediría de inmediato. Relájate.

-Debería ir a ver si Endimion está despierto...

—Tiene una niñera, Serena. Y si estuviera despierto lo habríamos oído por el monitor.

-¿Y si no funciona? —insistió ella—. Tengo que vestirme.

-No, sólo quieres esconderme tu cuerpo y no pienso dejar que lo hagas.

-Puede que tú te sientas muy cómodo estando desnudo... porque tienes un cuerpo estupendo.

-Gracias —riendo, Darien tomó su cara entre las manos—. Tú también tienes un cuerpo estupendo, Serena. Pensé que acababa de demostrártelo. Y no vas a salir corriendo, ya te lo he dicho.

Ella se mordió los labios.

-De verdad, quiero ir a ver cómo está el niño. El viaje y los cambios han sido demasiado para él. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo —le dijo, acariciando su pelo—. Ve a ver al niño, yo iré enseguida.

Con todos sus sentidos encendidos después de lo que había pasado, Serena se apartó para ir al dormitorio. Una vez allí, se encerró en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha, preguntándose qué había significado aquello para él.

¿Qué había querido demostrar? Antes estaba convencida de que le había hecho el amor porque se sentía culpable, ahora ya no sabía qué pensar, ni siquiera de sí misma.

Después de ducharse se puso una falda de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes... y cuando entró en la habitación vio a Endimion en brazos de Darien.

Se quedó mirando un momento, con el corazón encogido al ver lo dulce que era con el niño.

—Ah, ahí está la preciosa Serena —sonrió, besando a Endimion en la frente antes de ponerlo en sus brazos—. Parece muy contento.

—Hay que cambiarle el pañal.

—Bueno, en eso sí que no tengo experiencia. ¿Quieres que llame a la niñera?

—Lo creas o no, yo soy capaz de cambiar un pañal —sonrió Serena, mientras dejaba a Endimion en el cambiador.

—¿Por qué no lo pones en la cama?

—Porque se podría caer —respondió ella, mientras le quitaba el pañal sucio y lo cambiaba por uno nuevo—. Bueno, hora de desayunar.

—Dale el biberón en la terraza. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Serena lo miró, un poco asustada.

—¿Es algo que puedes decir delante del niño?

—Sí, claro —sonrió Darien—. Además, le vendrá bien saber que dos adultos pueden intentar solucionar sus problemas en lugar de tirar su matrimonio por la ventana. Ése es el ejemplo que me gustaría darle, ¿y a ti?

—Pues... no es tan sencillo. Creo que no estás siendo realista.

—La diferencia de pensamiento podría tener que ver con nuestras raíces. El número de divorcios en tu país es mucho más alto que en el mío.

Serena tomó a Endimion en brazos y suspiró mientras salía a la terraza, donde alguien había puesto la mesa para el desayuno.

-Yo creo que las diferencias culturales no son precisamente el problema en nuestra relación.

—Los problemas están ahí para ser resueltos y si de verdad quieres algo puedes resolverlo. ¿Tú quieres que nuestro matrimonio funcione?

El corazón de Serena empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Sí, claro, pero no...

-Yo también quiero que funcione —la interrumpió él—. ¿Por qué crees que ha pasado lo que ha pasado esta mañana?

—No tengo ni idea. Imagino que se te ha escapado de las manos. Además, ahora tengo que darle el biberón a Endimion.

-Si crees que vas a escaparte otra vez es que no me conoces. Vamos a hablar, agape mou. Voy a explorar hasta el último recoveco de... —Darien no terminó la frase, pero Serena contuvo el aliento porque el brillo de sus ojos era innegablemente sexual.

—¿De qué?

-De nuestra relación —dijo Darien, aunque sabía que ella había esperado que dijera «de tu cuerpo».

Se dirigía a la mesa cuando él puso una mano sobre su hombro e inclinó la cabeza para hablarle al oído:

-Eso también —murmuró.

Y Serena se puso colorada.

-Creo que ya hemos explorado suficiente por un día.

—Aún no he empezado siquiera —Darien apartó una silla para ella y se sentó enfrente.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Primero, desayuna. Esta miel es de los panales de un amigo, es deliciosa.

—No tengo hambre.

—Come o yo mismo te daré la comida —sonrió Darien—. Anoche dormimos juntos, así que no hay razón para que no tengas apetito.

—No ha cambiado nada, Darien. Los problemas siguen ahí.

—Muy bien, pues entonces vamos a hablar de esos problemas porque la preocupación te afecta mucho y lo sé. Pero primero come algo.

—De modo que vas a fingir que el sexo lo resuelve todo...

—No he dicho eso, Serena —suspiró él—. Anoche te hice el amor en la oscuridad porque estabas angustiada y pensé que era lo más sensato, pero... por lo visto, lo que para un hombre es sensato no lo es para una mujer. Tendré que seguir intentándolo.

—¿Qué? ¿De repente te vas a convertir en un hombre moderno?

-Yo no iría tan lejos —sonrió Darien—. Dime por qué crees que te hice el amor en la oscuridad.

—¿No es evidente?

—Creo que los dos hemos aceptado ya que lo que es evidente para mí no lo es para ti. Y jugar a este juego no nos ha beneficiado en absoluto.

-Sí, es cierto —suspiró ella, poniendo el biberón en la boca del niño—. Me hiciste el amor en la oscuridad porque no querías ver mi cuerpo...

-No es verdad y lo sabes.

—Sí, tienes razón.

-Y esta mañana ha sido fantástico, ¿no?

—Pero no ha resuelto nada.

-Sí ha resuelto cosas, Serena. Me ha dicho mucho sobre ti —dijo Darien, apretando su mano.

-¿Que soy fácil de convencer?

-¿Qué? —rió él—. Eres la mujer más complicada que he conocido nunca. En todos los sentidos. Eres complicada, discutidora, no dices lo que piensas... y eso nos lleva a lo más importante de la conversación.

—¿Qué es?

—Tus inseguridades. Nos casamos demasiado deprisa, como tú me recuerdas todo el tiempo, y no pudimos conocernos bien. Ése fue mi primer error. Y, además, tengo la impresión de que el sexo nos abrumó a los dos.

—Sí, es cierto. No se puede construir un matrimonio... —Serena miró al niño y bajó la voz— sólo con eso. El sexo no es comunicación.

—En realidad, yo no estoy de acuerdo. Yo creo que el sexo es una forma muy sincera de comunicación. En nuestra luna de miel tú eras insaciable, afectuosa, desinhibida y espontánea. Cuando me diste la espalda debería haberte pedido que me contases qué te pasaba. En lugar de eso decidí esperar... —Darien se echó hacia atrás en la silla—. Y creíste que prefería a tu hermana.

—Sí, es verdad. Mina era guapísima, elegante y divertida. Ella nunca tenía el menor problema para decidir qué ponerse o qué debía decir.

-Nos viste juntos y pensaste: entiendo que esté con ella.

—Algo así.

-Entonces estarás de acuerdo en que el incidente decía más sobre ti que sobre mí, ¿no?

El corazón de Serena latía a mil por hora. ¿De verdad había sido tan injusta?

-Tal vez, no lo sé. Era mi hermana... pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Con los labios apretados, Darien le ofreció un sobre que había sobre la mesa.

-Es para ti.

—¿Qué es?

-Es la grabación en CD de lo que pasó esa noche en la piscina. Y demuestra que digo la verdad.

-¿Tenías pruebas?

—Ya sabes que en la casa hay un sistema de seguridad muy sofisticado.

-¿Por qué no me lo enseñaste antes?

-Por dos razones —respondió Darien—. Primero porque tenía el sueño idealista de que mi mujer confiase en mí. Segundo, no quería ser yo quien dejase al descubierto a tu hermana. Lo hago ahora porque me doy cuenta de lo insegura que eres y no quiero que te sientas así.

Serena tragó saliva.

-Entonces esta grabación demuestra que mi marido es inocente y mi hermana culpable.

—Así es.

Ella tocó el sobre con manos temblorosas.

—Cuando Mina llegó a Londres pensé que había ido a ayudarme. Pero tú eras su objetivo, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí.

—Entonces, ahora soy yo quien te debe una disculpa.

—¿No vas a ver la grabación?

—No me hace falta, te creo. Y creo que una parte de mí te ha creído siempre, pero eso significaba aceptar que Mina...

—Lo siento.

—Mina era mi hermana, alguien en quien confiaba por completo —Serena lo miró y vio sombras en sus ojos—. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que fui una tonta por confiar en ella?

—No, es absolutamente normal que lo hicieras. Pero es que a veces... bueno, ya está bien. Dejemos a un lado el pasado. Yo quiero olvidarlo.

—Pero esto no cambia nada, Darien. Sigues necesitando una esposa que esté a tu altura, alguien que pueda codearse con la élite de Hollywood, políticos, financieros...

—Y tengo una esposa capaz de hacer todo eso. De lo único que no parece capaz es de creer en sí misma. Pero eso va a cambiar.

—Te agradezco mucho lo que quieres hacer, pero tienes que ser realista. Esa actriz tenía razón, yo no soy tu tipo.

—¿Vas a dejar que un comentario mezquino arruine tu confianza? —le preguntó Darien, apretando su mano de nuevo.

—Posiblemente —respondió Serena con una débil sonrisa—. ¿Crees que debería pensar que soy más guapa que ella? Para eso tendría que estar alucinando.

Darien le hizo un gesto a la niñera, que estaba esperando discretamente en la puerta que daba al salón, para que se llevara al niño.

—No quiero corromperlo, así que tal vez no debería escuchar lo que voy a decir —sonrió luego, tirando de Serena para sentarla sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Es que aún no te das cuenta de tu propio poder?

—Eres insaciable.

—Contigo sí porque me excitas —murmuró él—. Todo el tiempo. Así que la próxima vez que no te sientas preciosa, recuérdalo.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

—Espero que no te comportes como se espera de ti y que no te vistas como otros digan. Quiero que seas tú misma.

—¿Y cuando te avergüence?

Darien sonrió.

—Eso no va a pasar. Te encuentro preciosa, Serena. Guapa, generosa, encantadora... y pienso dedicar las próximas dos semanas a hacer que lo creas.

Si pudieran quedarse en Grecia para siempre tal vez su relación podría funcionar, pensó ella. Pero su vida era mucho más que aquella isla idílica.

¿Y qué pasaría entonces?

* * *

**y con esto termino...no broma, queda solo un capitulito mas de este griego violable ( parece que la feña pervertida sale a la luz de a poquito)**

**me di una escapadita para subir los capis tempranito ya que eh estado estudiando (eso es mentira, no eh leido nada de nada, me quedo dormida u.u)**

**el proximo capi lo subo sin falta el martes, porque seguiré cumpliendo mi regla de dia por medio...**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El idilio duró más de dos semanas.

—Le encanta su siesta. Ahora duerme muy bien. Serena se alejó de la cuna para acercarse de puntillas a Darien, que estaba esperando en la puerta, con un polo y un pantalón corto, su pelo oscuro brillaba bajo el sol.

—Eres muy generosa entregando tanto de ti misma a un niño que no es tuyo.

—Pero era de mi hermana —murmuró Serena, sin mirarlo.

Darien tomó su mano para llevarla al jardín, desde donde un camino flanqueado por arbustos llevaba a la playa.

—Tú no te pareces nada a ella.

—Eso ya lo sé. Mis padres me lo recordaban constantemente.

—¿En serio?

-No se lo reprocho, yo nunca le di a mis padres nada de lo que estar orgullosos. No se me daban bien las matemáticas y sólo me elegían para algún deporte cuando todas las demás tenían la gripe. No tocaba ningún instrumento, no tengo una bonita voz y tampoco el cuerpo o la cara de una modelo.

—¿Y todo eso es importante?

-Mi madre sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando presentaba a Mina: ésta es mi hija, que es modelo, pero además tiene un título en matemáticas en la Universidad de Cambridge —dijo Serena, irónica—. Y luego, cuando me tocaba a mí, decía: y ésta es nuestra otra hija, Serena.

-Es lógico que seas tan insegura —suspiró Darien—. Pero eso va a cambiar. Además, ya no puedes sentirte insegura. Durante las últimas dos semanas no hemos parado de hacer el amor.

—A lo mejor el problema ahora es pensar que alguien pueda tener tanta suerte. Y sigo sin creer que quieras estar con alguien con quien no puedes discutir sobre mercados financieros durante el desayuno.

-No se me ocurre nada más aburrido —sonrió él—. Cuando estoy en casa no me apetece hablar de trabajo. Y no quiero conflictos. Quiero una mujer encantadora que me desafíe en otros sentidos... y eso tú lo haces muy bien. Así que, para contestar a la pregunta que no me has hecho: yo nunca estuve interesado en tu hermana —añadió, tirando de ella hacia el muelle.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta en la motora?

-Quiero descargar adrenalina y como no tengo nadie a quien despedir, manipular o intimidar, necesito una alternativa. ¿Te mareas?

—No lo sé, seguramente pronto lo sabremos —respondió Serena—. ¿Conduces muy rápido?

—Sí.

Y era verdad.

En cuanto salieron del muelle la motora empezó a volar sobre las olas a una velocidad que la dejó asustada. Afortunadamente, fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta que llegaron a una cala donde echó el ancla.

—Ponte esto —Darien le ofreció una caja con el logo de un diseñador muy conocido.

—Si es otro bañador, lo siento pero no. En los últimos diez días lo único que has hecho es quitarme ropa.

—No es lo único que he hecho, agape mou.

Serena se puso colorada.

—Me pongo bañador en la isla, pero aquí podría vernos alguien.

—No tienes nada que esconder.

—Sigo sin creer que me haya puesto un bañador —rió Serena.

-Estás guapísima.

—Por la espalda.

—Y de frente. Y de lado y desde todos los ángulos —sonrió Darien—. Venga, abre la caja.

—¿Pero de dónde ha salido? No has ido a ningún sitio... ¿cómo me lo has comprado?

Él abrió los brazos en un gesto de disculpa.

—Muy bien, lo confieso, no lo he elegido yo. Llamé por teléfono a la tienda y me lo han enviado.

Serena abrió la caja y, envuelto en capas de papel de seda, encontró el biquini más bonito que había visto nunca. Era dorado y tan pequeño que prácticamente no existía.

—No, de eso nada.

-Póntelo.

—Yo no puedo ponerme esto...

-Confía en mí, te quedará sensacional —rió él, quitándose el pantalón.

—Me he puesto un bañador, pero no puedo ponerme un biquini, de verdad.

—Las cicatrices, ya lo sé. Sé que te da vergüenza, pero estoy intentando hacerte entender que yo te encuentro sexy con cualquier cosa que te pongas —dijo Darien con voz ronca—. O cuando no te pones nada. Venga, cámbiate.

Serena sacó el biquini de la caja, mirándolo con cara de horror.

—No puedo ponérmelo, en serio.

—Tienes diez segundos para cambiarte.

—Lo que yo quiero es esconderme y tú no me dejas. Durante estas dos semanas no has hecho más que exponerme... hacemos el amor a la luz del día, me haces ponerme bañador y ahora esto.

Darien miró su reloj.

—Te quedan dos segundos. O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

Serena tomó una de las toallas y se dirigió a la popa de la lancha. ¿Estaba siendo deliberadamente cruel?, se preguntó. Enfadada, consiguió ponerse el diminuto biquini bajo la toalla.

—¿Satisfecho?

—No, aún no —sonrió Darien, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Pero lo estaré. Y recuérdame que le dé las gracias a la persona que lo ha elegido.

Avergonzada por el ardiente brillo de sus ojos, Serena miró el mar.

—No te entiendo, en serio.

-Eso es evidente, pero te lo repito: estás fantástica con el biquini.

Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero Darien la abrazó y el calor de su cuerpo eclipsó cualquier otra preocupación. Serena se olvidó de taparse, se olvidó de sus vergüenzas, de todo porque se sentía preciosa y seductora.

—¿Qué tal tu confianza ahora? —sonrió él, buscando sus labios.

-Recuperándose.

—Me alegro porque volvemos a Londres mañana. Para ella fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Por qué?

-Porque llevo fuera de casa demasiado tiempo y hay cosas que necesitan mi atención. Y mañana por la noche tenemos que acudir a una cena benéfica.

-¿Mañana por la noche? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Porque no quería que te pusieras nerviosa.

-¿Quién estará en esa cena?

—Yo estaré allí —dijo él—. Y yo soy la única persona importante para ti —después de tan arrogante afirmación, Darien se lanzó de cabeza al agua.

Serena lo miró, frustrada. Sabía que la única manera de proseguir la conversación era lanzarse tras él, pero sabiendo que si se tiraba de cabeza perdería el diminuto biquini optó por usar la escalerilla.

Su confianza había aumentado mil veces en las últimas semanas, ¿pero estaba lista para volver a su antigua vida?

::::::::::::::

Veinticuatro horas después, Serena estaba de vuelta en Londres, pensando en cuánto había cambiado su vida en unas semanas.

Y cuando se miró al espejo, por primera vez no deseó que se apagaran las luces. Era imposible no sentirse guapa cuando veía el brillo de admiración en los ojos de Darien. Afortunadamente, porque esa noche tendría que recorrer la alfombra roja otra vez. Y habría cámaras.

Para poner a prueba esa seguridad, eligió un vestido que ya se había puesto en una ocasión, unos zapatos que la hacían sentirse como una princesa y se dejó el pelo suelto.

En el cuello, un diamante en forma de corazón que Darien le había regalado el día de su boda.

Cuando estaba poniéndose los zapatos, él entró en la habitación.

Estaba espectacular con un esmoquin y se le encogió el corazón al pensar que todas las mujeres lo mirarían. No había ningún otro hombre como él.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Estaba deseando que no fueras tan increíblemente guapo —suspiró Serena—. Así no te mirarían todas las mujeres y yo no me sentiría tan insegura.

—Después de los últimos días no me queda energía para nada —le aseguró él—, así que no debes preocuparte. Estás preciosa, Serena. Más que eso.

—Me gusta que lo digas —intentó sonreír ella.

—Entonces lo diré otra vez —sonrió Darien, tomando su mano—. Estás preciosa.

Y ella no discutió porque lo veía en sus ojos.

-No me he alisado el pelo.

—Mejor. Me gustan tus rizos.

—Y este vestido me lo he puesto antes.

—Lo sé. Me acuerdo.

—¿No crees que me hace el trasero un poco grande? Darien levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Nunca le hagas esa pregunta a un hombre. Además, hace que tu trasero sea la fantasía de cualquiera y ahora me dan ganas...

—.¡No te atrevas a arrugarme el vestido! —rió Serena.

-Desgraciadamente para mí, soy el invitado de honor en la cena. De no ser así, me pasaría el resto de la noche examinado ese trasero tuyo. Pero venga, el chófer está esperando abajo.

-Muy bien. Ya estoy lista.

—No, espera, tengo algo para ti —Darien se acercó a la cómoda y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro. Dentro había una pulsera de diamantes y Serena se tapó la boca con una mano.

—No puedes...

-Claro que puedo —dijo él, tomando su brazo para ponérsela—. Te queda muy bien.

—Hace juego con el collar. Pero podrían robármela.

—No, eso nunca volverá a pasar. Ahora estás conmigo y conmigo te vas a quedar. Yo te protegeré. Una vez en el coche, Darien se volvió hacia ella.

-Habrá cámaras de televisión —le advirtió—. Pero lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír.

Y Serena lo hizo.

Sonrió mientras atravesaban la alfombra roja, sonrió a las cámaras, sonrió a los invitados y sonrió a Darien, que estaba más sexy que nunca en su papel de magnate.

-Lo estoy pasando bien.

-Me alegro —dijo él, mirando su escote—. Pero yo no. Lo único que quiero es que nos vayamos a casa cuanto antes.

Serena tomó un sorbo de vino, disfrutando de ese momento de poder. Pero la tensión sexual aumentó hasta que por fin Darien anunció que tenían que marcharse.

Se besaron en el coche como dos recién casados, riendo, impacientes por llegar a casa.

Cuando estaban llegando Serena notó que había un grupo de periodistas en la puerta y se le encogió el corazón.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que habían perdido interés por nosotros.

-No hagas caso —Darien le dijo algo en griego al conductor, que los llevó por la parte de atrás.

—Me encanta esta entrada, secreta —rió Serena, levantando su vestido para que no se manchara con la hierba mojada—. Es tan romántico... y me encanta que la prensa no la conozca.

—Es muy útil —murmuró él.

Pero cuando entraron en casa fueron recibidos por el ama de llaves, que parecía muy agitada.

—Cuánto me alegro de que estén aquí... es horrible...

-¿Es Endimion? —exclamó Serena, asustada—. ¿El niño está enfermo?

—No, el niño está bien, señora —contestó la mujer.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre?

—¿Cómo puede alguien escribir estas cosas...? Yo no lo entiendo. Hemos guardado las revistas en el salón y le hemos dicho a todo el personal que no comentase nada con nadie. Han llamado a la puerta, pero no hemos abierto...

Sin decir una palabra, Darien se dirigió al salón y Serena lo siguió, con el corazón acelerado.

Sabía lo que pasaba: algún periodista la habría criticado... ¿pero cómo habían tenido tiempo para publicar nada? Acababan de llegar de la cena benéfica.

Darien tomó una revista y, después de echarle un vistazo, la tiró sobre la mesa, furioso.

En la portada aparecía la estrella de Hollywood con la que lo había visto la primera noche. Y el titular decía: Mi noche inolvidable con el magnate griego Darien Chiba.

Temblando, Serena tomó la revista y empezó a leer...

—Ha descrito una noche contigo en todo detalle.

—Tiene una gran imaginación, desde luego —suspiró Darien—. Déjalo, es basura...

Serena abrió la boca, horrorizada, al ver fotografías suyas en biquini.

-Dios mío... ¿cómo han podido? ¿Dónde estaba el fotógrafo?

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, mirándola con gesto de disculpa.

—Es culpa mía. Yo te llevé allí y te obligué a ponerte el biquini.

—Tú no sabías que hubiera un fotógrafo. ¿Dónde estaba, sobre la espalda de un delfín? Es increíble.

—Hablaré con mis abogados de inmediato. Puede que podamos hacer algo.

-Ya está hecho —Serena miró los primeros planos de sus cicatrices... y la fotografía de la actriz tomada en su última película. La cruel comparación era terrible—. No se puede hacer nada. Está ahí y siempre estará ahí. Y no se les puede reprochar que hayan hecho esta comparación... la historia es demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Todo el mundo se hará ahora la misma pregunta: ¿por qué me has elegido a mí? Y seguirá pasando —dijo luego, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Perdona, tengo que ir a ver cómo está Endimion.

—Serena...

-No quiero hablar ahora, lo siento. Necesito estar sola un rato —sin darle tiempo a replicar, salió del salón y se dirigió a la habitación del niño.

Era como si la hubieran desnudado delante de todo el mundo y la sensación de ser violada era terrible.

Todos estarían mirando esas fotografías ahora, juzgándola y criticándola.

Como por simpatía, Endimion estaba llorando a pleno pulmón y, después de sacarlo de la cuna, Serena le pidió a la niñera que la dejara sola con él.

-No pasa nada, ángel mío, ya estoy aquí. No pasa nada.

-Lo siento, no he podido hacer nada —se disculpó la joven—. Lleva toda la tarde así.

—No pasa nada, yo me quedaré con él —murmuró Serena—. Vete a la cama, no tiene sentido que las dos estemos despiertas toda la noche.

—¿Quiere que me quede con él mientras se cambia de ropa? No querrá ensuciarse ese vestido tan bonito...

—Me da igual el vestido. Vete a la cama, por favor —la interrumpió ella, dejándose caer sobre la mecedora—. No te puedes imaginar el follón que se ha organizado, Endimion. ¿Por qué la gente no se mete en sus cosas? ¿Por qué les encanta enterarse de los problemas de los demás?

Poco a poco, el niño fue quedándose dormido y Serena miró sus pestañas negras, su pelo oscuro... y sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Los rumores y las especulaciones no terminarían nunca.

Tal vez Darien no tendría aventuras, pero mientras estuviera con él siempre habría alguien dispuesto a venderlo por dinero o a señalar sus imperfecciones para que el público se riera.

Siempre habría mujeres dispuestas a hablar de su experiencia en la cama con el famoso magnate.

:::::::::

Darien estaba en su estudio, su presión arterial por las nubes cuando terminó de hablar con sus abogados. En circunstancias normales no le habría prestado atención alguna a esas revistas, pero aquello no era sobre él sino sobre Serena.

Y pensando en la frágil autoestima de su mujer, le gustaría pegarle a alguien.

No sabía dónde estaba pero, conociéndola, sospechaba que se habría escondido en la habitación, convencida de que su matrimonio no iba a funcionar nunca.

Y tal vez tenía razón, pensó. Tal vez no podría funcionar. ¿Quién querría vivir así?

Angustiado, salió del estudio para subir a la terraza de la casa, desde donde podía ver todo Londres.

Hasta aquel momento, la intrusión de la prensa en su vida le había dado completamente igual, pero ahora...

Serena era un ser humano con sentimientos y esos canallas habían querido hacerle daño.

Si no hubiera insistido en que se pusiera el biquini... Cada vez que las revistas publicaran algo así, Serena iría sintiéndose cada vez más insegura.

Para poder soportar la atención de los medios uno debía tener piel de rinoceronte y la de su mujer era delicada y frágil como un pétalo de rosa.

La destrozarían.

Lo más decente sería dejarla ir, pensó. Buscar un sitio para ella en otra parte, donde nadie la conociera o la molestase.

Desde el patio le pareció oír el ruido de un motor, pero no le prestó atención, demasiado preocupado con sus pensamientos.

Pero cuando volvía al estudio se topó en el pasillo con el ama de llaves.

—No me lo diga, más periodistas...

—No, señor Chiba, es Serena. Se ha ido —dijo la mujer—. Se ha llevado su coche... iba tan aprisa que ha estado a punto de atropellar a un periodista.

Se había ido. Otra vez.

Darien apretó los labios.

—¿Iba alguien de seguridad con ella?

No tenía que ver la angustiada expresión del ama de llaves para saber que se había ido sola.

—Todo ocurrió tan rápido...

Recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que Serena lo abandonó, Darien tardó un momento en controlar sus emociones y pensar con claridad.

Estaba en Londres, sola y sin protección, con un montón de periodistas persiguiéndola como hienas. Sola en un deportivo en medio de una ciudad en la que conducir podría ser una experiencia mortal.

Darien se puso en contacto con su equipo de seguridad y luego procedió a esperar... mientras intentaba emborracharse. Pero después del tercer whisky se dio cuenta de que había algunas heridas que el alcohol no podía curar.

¿Cómo podía ser un triunfador en algunas áreas de la vida y, sin embargo, ser tan torpe en lo que se refería a su matrimonio?

:::::::::::::

Agotada y nerviosa, Serena abrió la puerta del estudio. Darien estaba tirado en el sillón, su cabello despeinado, la camisa arrugada...

—¿Darien?

El abrió los ojos y la miró, perplejo.

—¿Has olvidado algo?

Pensando que era una pregunta muy extraña, Serena sonrió.

—Todo —contestó, cenando la puerta—. Me fui con tanta prisa que no me llevé nada.

—Lo sé, el ama de llaves te vio salir de casa a toda velocidad.

—Supongo que te llevarías una sorpresa.

—No, la verdad es que no. ¿Por qué iba a llevarme una sorpresa? Marcharte es lo que haces siempre que hay algún problema. Lo que no entiendo es por qué has vuelto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y por qué no iba a volver? Imaginaba que estarías preocupado, pero todo va a salir bien...

—No, no va a salir bien —la interrumpió él—. Esto seguirá pasando.

—No, el médico ha dicho que no es nada...

—¿Qué médico?

—El del hospital. He llevado a Endimion al hospital. Creo que he exagerado un poco, pero tenía mucha fiebre...

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena? —Darien se levantó como por un resorte.

—Bajé al estudio para decírtelo, pero habías desaparecido y no tenía tiempo de buscarte porque el niño no dejaba de llorar...

—Espera un momento. ¿Has ido al hospital con Endimion?

—¿Dónde creías que estaba? ¿Y por qué crees que salí de aquí con tanta prisa? —Serena se llevó una mano al corazón—. Dios mío, habías pensado...

—Creí que habías vuelto a marcharte. El ama de llaves te vio salir...

—Te he dejado varios mensajes en el móvil.

—Lo tengo apagado. Me pediste que lo apagara cuando estuviéramos en casa.

—Pues enciéndelo y verás que hay un montón de mensajes míos diciéndote dónde estaba. Por favor Darien, vas a tener que estar un poco más al tanto cuando nazca nuestro hijo —dijo Serena entonces—. Tú eres el que siempre está tranquilo en momentos de crisis, yo me pongo muy nerviosa.

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio durante el cual casi podría jurar que podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Nuestro hijo?

—Sí, nuestro hijo —asintió ella—. Estoy embarazada. Claro que no es una sorpresa después de lo que ha pasado en la isla.

Darien respiró profundamente.

—¿Por eso has vuelto?

—No me he ido nunca —contestó ella.

—Pero la revistas...

Serena sintió que su corazón estallaba de alegría porque todo lo que necesitaba saber estaba allí, en los ojos de su marido.

—No puedo decir que no me haya molestado, pero he tenido tiempo para pensar... esa actriz es demasiado delgada para ti. A ti no te gustan la mujeres tan flacas. Además, olvidas que yo estaba aquí esa noche y sé que no pasó nada. Imagino que sólo quería hacerte daño.

—Sólo me hace daño si te lo hace a ti —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Te gusta verme sufrir?

—No, me gusta verte enamorado.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces.

—De repente, te veo muy segura de ti misma. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Eso ocurre cuando estás enamorada de alguien que también te quiere. Y deberías haber sabido que no te dejaría.

—Rei me dijo que te vio salir a toda prisa, que casi atropellas a un periodista...

—Porque estaba muy disgustada. El niño no dejaba de llorar y no te encontraba por ninguna parte... ¿dónde estabas?

—Había subido un momento a la terraza para tomar el aire.

—Pues elegiste el peor momento porque te necesitaba desesperadamente —dijo Serena, poniendo una mano sobre su torso—. Darien... ¿qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto así. Es como si no supieras qué hacer y tú siempre sabes qué hacer.

Él levantó una mano para acariciar su pelo.

—No siempre. Esta noche pensé que te había perdido y no sabía qué hacer. El instinto me decía que fuera a buscarte, pero te quiero demasiado como para involucrarte en el circo mediático que es mi vida. Siempre es así, Serena. Siempre hay alguien queriendo ganar dinero a mi costa. Y las fotos que han publicado... eso también es culpa mía. No sé cómo se me ocurrió...

—Me da igual lo que piensen los demás —lo interrumpió ella—. Sólo me importa lo que pienses tú.

Darien la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Cuando te fuiste la primera vez me puse furioso. No sabía que fueras tan insegura y no me di cuenta de que mi comportamiento no había sido una ayuda precisamente. Y cuando me dijiste que querías la custodia de Endimion, aunque pensabas que era hijo mío... fue entonces cuando supe que no te conocía en absoluto.

—A mí me parecía imposible que un hombre como tú me quisiera a su lado —sonrió Serena—. También les parece increíble a las revistas, así que no puedes reprochármelo.

—Qué saben ellos —suspiró Darien—. Eres muy generosa, Serena. No ves la maldad en la gente. Y esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero, agape mou. Te quiero por cómo eres y porque aún guardas un buen recuerdo de tu hermana a pesar de lo que te hizo —dijo luego, respirando profundamente—. Y tienes razón cuando dices que te quiero. Te quise desde el primer día.

—Eso era deseo, no amor.

El sonrió, acariciando su cara.

-Tal vez, pero se convirtió en amor rápidamente. Por eso me disgusté tanto cuando te fuiste. Pensé que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida... debería haber ido a buscarte.

—Si me hubieras conocido mejor, tal vez lo habrías hecho. Y si yo te hubiera conocido mejor tal vez no me habría marchado.

-Ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste pero entonces... entonces pensé que eras como mi madre.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu madre. De hecho, nunca me has hablado de tu familia.

-Porque intento mantener esa parte de mi vida en el pasado, donde tiene que estar. Tengo una nueva vida —la voz de Darien era ronca—. Mi madre me abandonó cuando tenía seis años... lo bastante mayor como para entender ese rechazo. Y no volvió nunca.

-Cariño...

—Era madre soltera y la vida es muy dura en esas circunstancias. Creo que un día pensó que todo sería más fácil sin tener que cargar con un niño...

Serena no sabía qué decir, de modo que se limitó a abrazarlo.

-¿Dónde fuiste?

—Me llevaron a un centro de acogida —suspiró él—.Y para mí ha sido muy difícil encariñarme con nadie desde entonces. Si tu propia madre puede abandonarte, ¿por qué no va a hacerlo un extraño?

-¿Por qué nunca me habías contado todo eso?

—Pensé que lo había dejado atrás, pero las cicatrices tardan mucho tiempo en curar, ¿verdad?

-Se puede vivir con esas cicatrices. Si yo puedo vivir con las mías, tú puedes vivir con las tuyas.

Darien tomó su cara entre las manos, como si estuviera agarrándose a ella.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esta vida?

—Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, de eso estoy absolutamente segura. Me has dado tantas cosas: diamantes, coches, un estilo de vida con el que nunca había soñado... pero el regalo más importante es la autoestima. Tú me haces sentir especial.

-Porque eres especial. Decidiste hacerte cargo del hijo de tu hermana, a pesar de tus dudas...

-Tú también —le recordó Serena—. Aun sabiendo que no era hijo tuyo. Aun sabiendo que todo el mundo pensaría que lo es.

—Yo no quería que Endimion tuviera que pasar por lo que pasé yo. La situación es diferente, lo sé, pero para mí ha sido casi un proceso curativo. Podía darle un hogar, un nombre, una identidad. Todo lo que yo nunca tuve. Pero Serena... si te quedas conmigo siempre habrá gente que quiera hacerte daño.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso.

-¿Es buen momento para confesar que podríamos necesitar los servicios de tu abogado después de todo?

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando salí de aquí estaba tan asustada que no sabía por dónde iba... y me parece que pasé por encima de la moto de un periodista.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—¿Debo preguntar sobre la salud de mi pobre Ferrari?

—Ah, está bien saber cuáles son tus prioridades. No sé, puede que necesite algún arreglo de chapa.

—Te quiero, agape mou —murmuró él, buscando sus labios—. Siempre te querré, por muchos Ferraris que destroces y por muchos periodistas que me demanden. Siempre has dicho que no te parecías nada a las mujeres con las que solía salir y es verdad... por eso me enamoré de ti. Tú no estás interesada en mi dinero y tienes valores que yo respeto y admiro...

—Claro que me gusta el dinero. ¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Me encanta no tener que hacer cola para tomar un tren o poder comprar cualquier cosa, pero sobre todo me encanta saber que voy a poder quedarme en casa con Endimion y con nuestro hijo sin tener que trabajar.

—Hijos —la corrigió Darien, con su característica arrogancia—. Pienso tenerte muy ocupada en ese sentido.

Serena lo besó, sintiendo el roce de su barba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Endimion? No quiero que crezca con dudas sobre su paternidad.

—Mis abogados ya han empezado el proceso de adopción —respondió él—. No sé si será rápido o lento, pero llegaremos allí, te lo prometo. Seremos sus padres.

-Y creo que deberíamos comprar un perro. O dos... unos perros enormes entrenados para morder a los fotógrafos.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

Qué equivocado estaba sobre ti. Antes pensaba que eras tan dulce, tan buena.

—Lo soy, casi siempre. Mientras nadie me enfade —rió Serena—. Y deja de arrugar el ceño, ya no me das miedo.

—Me he dado cuenta. De hecho, no sé si me gusta demasiado esta nueva Serena tan segura de sí misma. No sé si sabes cuál es tu sitio.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

—Sé cuál es mi sitio, Darien Chiba.

—¿Cuál es, agape mou?

—A tu lado, con nuestros hijos, amándote durante el resto de mi vida. Ese es mi sitio.

Y Darien sonrió, encantando, antes de besarla.

Fin

* * *

**y termino TT_TT, este libro me dejo delirando mucho tiempo, ganas de golpear a Serena no me faltaron, darien cuando se colocaba tenso yo hacia lo mismo jajaja**

**chicas muchas gracias por seguir este humilde y corto libro sus reviews me daban ganas de adaptar mas libros, de no separame de mi notebook en todo el dia**

**a cada una de ustedes **

**Goshy**  
**yesqui2000**  
**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**  
**Conyta Bombon**  
**Usagi13chiba **  
**flakis**  
**karly15**  
**princessqueen**  
**Doferan**  
**Nai SD**  
**Doferan**  
**moon86 **  
**Jan**  
**Barbielove**  
**passcusa**  
**vampirita17**  
**harmonystar**  
**bere prin**  
**mayilu**  
**ivett71**

**y las que seguían la historia y no comentaban, les doy las gracias por seguirme, nunca pense que a tantas les gustara estos libros, pero conforme pasan los dias, recuerdo que debo actualizar y me digo "mejor sube los capitulos rapido porque sino tu cabeza tendrá precio", mas de un compañero de universidad me ha visto hablando a la nada diciendo las ideas y capitulos que me faltaban adaptar jajajajaj**

**nos estamos leyendo y nuevamente muchas gracias**

**Fer n_n **


End file.
